Life As I Know It
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Emily and Paige together forever. Will it last forever, or will Paige screw it up like she always does? I love getting reviews, whether good or bad. That's the only to get better - criticism. I'm also open for suggestions. I see all these people reading, but not many reviews. COME ON! On a very different note, ENJOY this!
1. Chapter 1

In the past year that I have gotten to know Emily Fields, I have learned a few things about myself. First of all, I learned that my attraction to women was not something that I could casually avoid or deny. Second of all, I learned that I was irrevocably in love with Emily Fields and there was not a damn thing on this planet, no this universe, that could change that. Thirdly I learned that no matter how hard I try, I Paige McCullers am no longer the same person I was before and I have Emily to thank for that.

I am completely a different person, or at least I believe that I am becoming that person. Because, in the past if something had bothered me I automatically got defensive and attacked whatever or whoever was in front of me. For example when Emily got me all hot and bothered and I couldn't accept that fact, I dunked her head in a pool of chlorine. You can't forget the homophobic comment either. It was all I could do, because she was all I wanted to do. I guess the truth of it is I thought that if she hated me for the person I was, she would no longer surround herself with me and that would solve all my problems. I was completely wrong, like I mean nothing would be more incorrect than that idea. Why? Because Emily friggin' Fields is somewhat of a saint. Even after all the hurt and confusion I put her through; she still stood by my side. As a teammate, as a friend, and now as a lover. She is the most amazing thing in the world and now she is the most amazing thing in MY world. I have to say though; the new and improved Paige McCullers 2.0 isn't half bad. I for once in my life am happy; truly and completely happy. Who wouldn't be happy with Emily Fields by their side?

Sitting here in Emily's arms as we are watching her favorite movie, **Rudy**, I realized I am probably the luckiest girl in the world. I am in the arms of the person that I cherish most in this world. Nobody in this world deserves someone as special and flawless as Emily, much less me. But I have her and it's not a dream. Sometimes I would sit there and watch her as she talks to me and she would do something as innocent as touching my hand and I feel a spark that melts me away. It gets me to wonder if I'm dreaming, but sooner or later I realize that, no, it's not a dream; it's honestly a dream come true.

She looks up at me and does that thing with her eyebrows she always does that drives me mad, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I smile at her, "Nothing babe. I am just trying to understand why you love this movie so much. And to be honest I'm trying to stay awake." She giggles in the cutest way possible and says,

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine. I will use this as leverage when I want to do something you don't." She chuckles, slaps me in the arm, and turns her head back to the screen.

"What were you really thinking about?" She asks me again; she knows me too well. I could lie to the world, but when it comes to her I couldn't even tell a white lie without her finding out in that instance.

I've come a long way, but I still am not too comfortable with releasing all the information flowing through my mind, so I simply answered, "You."

She adjusts her attention off the screen and puts it right back on me, "If that was any more detailed, I would have passed out!" She gives me that special smile that always takes my breath away; the same smile that weakens my knees.

"It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." She sits straight up and slightly pushes me off of her, so that we are sitting side by side. For a brief moment I think she is angry at me, but she moves closer to me so that our faces are almost touching and she teases me by licking her lips seductively. A moan almost escapes my lips as I try to comprehend how sexy she is, but I catch myself and don't show a single sign of weakness. I slowly try to close the distance between us, but she beats me to it and presses her lips onto mine with more passion than I can handle. It started off real slow and delicate, but quickly advanced to a kiss that would make a porn star blush. She bites on my lower lip softly and then before I could even react she slides her tongue into my mouth. Each of our tongues dueled for dominance until we heard the front door open and shut. She quickly jumped and backed away from me to get herself back into her prior position, while I just sat there staring off into space reliving that kiss over and over again.

We haven't been too intimate ever since we got together a few days ago by the pool, because she said that taking it slow would probably be the best idea. So, we could have a chance to get to know each other again. Honestly at this point in time, I have no clue why I agreed to such a 'brilliant' idea. I wanted to be all over her in any way possible, but a deal is a deal, and it is probably for the best. We should take our time and make each memory a perfect memory.

She looks over at me and my blank face and taps my shoulder, "Hey babe, you okay there? Need C.P.R?" She chuckles as I snap back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I was just…" She laughs at me blushing ferociously, and I don't even get a chance to complete my sentence.

"So, what were you just thinking about?" I look at her face smirking at me and her raised eyebrow; 'She's so beautiful,' I think to myself. I move my eyes down to her breast and down to her bronze colored thighs and I lose it. I get myself up and she questions me, "What's going on?" Not wanting to give her a straight answer her, I just walk straight to my backyard and drop myself into my pool. I think to myself, 'That should cool me off for the time being, I hope.' I swim over to the edge and get out of the pool to find Emily standing there laughing at me uncontrollably. She walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I'm gonna head home. It's late and I don't think that you need another cold shower!" She wiggles her eyebrows and closes the gap between us again and kisses me. She raises her hands to caress waist and continues to kiss me like we did on the couch just a few minutes ago. She parts my lips and searching for my tongue again, and when she finds it, she playful wrestles with it and releases a slight moan. Not being able to take another second of this torture, I break up the kiss and fall straight back into the pool. She laughs her laugh and says, "Okay, I get the point; consider me gone. See you tomorrow baby!" She winks at me, turns around and starts walking to her car. As she walks away I can't help but stare at her tone bronze legs, and that ass. I swear she sways her hips like that just to drive me mad! I find myself lost in guttered thoughts of her when I hear my mom call out my name, "Paige honey, it is almost midnight. What in tarnation are you doing in the pool?" I shake the thoughts from my mind and answer,

"Just getting in a few laps before I head to bed, Ma. I will be up soon. Good night." That was exactly what I did. I swam a few laps before I took a shower and jumped into my comfy bed.

I lay there and think back to when I was barely poking my head out of the closet. Back when Emily and I were secretly dating. I was so happy to have her in my life, but I screwed it up and she ran. I now have a second chance and I will do anything to keep her, even if I have to go for 'late night swims' every night for the rest of my life. I smile at the thought of her and slowly nod off into dreamland starring Emily Fields.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the following morning like I do every morning - wondering if the past few days and nights have all been a dream. After the second morning of waking up with that feeling, I realized that I needed something to remind me that it wasn't a dream; that it was actually reality. I glance over to my desk, where I leave my reminder. The biggest smile appears on my face when I see it sitting over there; a picture of me and Emily. We were sitting by the poolside talking that day, and I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of us after our little banter.

_"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked me sincerely. "I don't have to leave to meet up with the girls until later on tonight. We have the whole day to ourselves!" She continues dragging the word 'whole' out as long as she could._

_"Well I have a plan, but you would have to be blindfolded." I grinned knowing exactly how it sounded. She raised one of her eyebrows and smirked at me. I didn't even wait for her to speak before I replied, "Sweetie, get your mind out of the gutter! It's an innocent surprise!"_

_"I don't know, I would trust you but you have a hell of a track record."_

_"Okay, I will jump right back into that pool and you will hold me under for as long as you want. Will that make a certain memory go away? Spencer brings it up enough and now your turn?" I wasn't really that angry, but there's only a certain amount of times you can bring up a sore subject, before someone erupts. I took a breath in calming myself a bit, and smiled at her, letting her know that there weren't any hard feelings. I walked over to the pool and stood there by the edge, not expecting her to follow me and push me right in. I take in a deep breath of air and I am about to scream at her, but she surprises me by dunking my head back into the pool. She held me under for about five seconds before she let me go and said,_

_"Okay babe, we are even now!" I was about to explode, but something held me back and instead I just burst out in extreme laughter. She joined me and asked, "I didn't hold you under that long right? You okay? Does your brain have enough oxygen?" I held on to the edge of the pool and asked her,_

_"Can I at least have a little kiss? An itty bitty kiss?" I revealed to her my most innocent smile and she bent over and leaned towards me. She closed her eyes and I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the pool right next to me._

_"Oh my god, Paige! I am so gonna kill you! I will drown you, resuscitate you, and then drown you again!" I started swimming away towards the other side of the pool as fast as I could, knowing that it was nearly impossible for her to have caught up to me, because she was still wearing her jeans. Just as expected, she slowly tried to swim after me but she stopped after a few seconds of trying. Instead of continuing, she hopped out of the pool and I thought that I had won, but I was sadly mistaken. She unbuttoned her jeans and started to peel them off of her goddess-like legs, leaving her standing in a pair of unbelievable sexy black lace panties. I looked up at her and tried my best to look unfazed, but it was impossible, as my mouth just hung wide open. After her jeans were successfully taken off, she slowly and seductively ripped off her top which revealed to me a matching bra. _

_I couldn't speak, hell I couldn't even remember my own name at that point. She walked into the pool at the slowest rate imaginable. It felt as if I was watching an episode of__Bay Watch__, no I felt like I was part of an episode__Bay Watch__. Somewhere along the line I realized that if I didn't move fast, I would be taking my last and final breaths. Yet, like a fool I stood there borderline drooling because of her. She picked up her speed and swam straight for me. I swear I heard the__Jaws__theme song playing. She was closing in on me and I had about five seconds before she reached me. _

_Taking a deep breath in, I stood my ground and watched her swim so beautifully graceful, I could have cried. She swam straight up to me and stopped right in front of me, centimeters from my face. I felt her breath on my face and I was so close to losing it. She took my breath away every time I saw her; it was like I was seeing her for the first time, every time. She had the most seductive look in her eyes. The two orbs directly in front of mine were dark; almost pitch black and so full of lust. She got closer and closer to me and I got closer and closer to coming right there and then. She didn't even need to touch me; just a look from her would send me flying over the edge. I felt my breath picking up as I closed in on her lips. Oh my god, those lips. Those wonderful succulent lips; the same set of lips that I dreamt of connecting with for almost a year now. _

_Ever since our first kiss, I've dreamt of those lips touching me again and again. It was never-ending, the way I lusted over her. I couldn't get enough of her touch, her smell, her taste, and most of all her heart. As much as I wanted her physically, I wanted her emotionally even more. I looked deep into her eyes, almost getting lost in her soul; our lips almost grazing at this point. Not being able to handle the suspense anymore, I close the distance and our lips touched softly. The way she kisses me never ceases to amaze me every time. So much passion and lust behind it, I wondered if she kissed Maya that way. I put it all behind me and focused on that moment right there. Emily and Paige, just the two of us engulfed in the most intimate moment I'd ever experienced in my life, up until that point. _

_She started to put more force into the kiss and she tried to find an opening into my hot mouth. I gave her exactly what she wanted and she used my favorite muscle of hers to find mine. Our tongues wrestled back and forth in a perfect rhythm as if we have been practicing our whole lives. I was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen flowing into my brain and knew that the right thing to do was break it up, but I couldn't. I was surely addicted to her, but if I didn't stop it then, I'm sure that we would have taken it straight up to my room. I made a promise that I would take it slow, and I'm bound to my promises. I took a few more seconds and tried to memorize every last detail of that moment before it ended. With one last push of the tongue, I split us up and backed away from her. _

_I looked straight at her and she looked the same way I felt; overwhelmed. Both of us stood there inches away from each other, breathless. I tried my best to smile at her, but I was so focused on trying to not grope her in every way possible, that it didn't seem genuine. I took in a few deep breaths and asked, "take it slow, right?" A look of confusion crossed her face before my question sunk and she replied, "Oh yeah. That's right… I wanted to take it slow. Why is that again?" I chuckled at her desperation and kissed her on the cheek before I got myself out of the pool._

_"Don't ask me right now. I don't remember, but you should. Hon, it was your damn idea." I got onto the surface and walked over to the cabinets on our patio and grabbed two towels. As she got out of the pool, I tossed her one and tried my best not to ogle her. I couldn't get within a five feet distance of her, so I just stood there and dried myself. I was in the middle of wiping my legs dry when I heard her sweet voice,_

_"I'm gonna head home and shower and change, okay babe? I'll be back by the time you finish, and we will go find me a blindfold." She wore a grin on her face and walked out of my backyard to enter her car._

As I was thinking of the events that occurred just a few days ago, a smile appeared on my face, from ear to ear. I was lost in a trance for I don't even know how long. I was so deep in that memory I didn't even hear my ma calling my name, "Paige! Paige! Paige! Oh my god, are you on drugs? You're on that dope aren't you? Oh my lord, you are thizzing right now aren't you? All those late night swims and that dumb look on your face; I know you are high!" I snap back into reality and look at my ma standing by the door, looking horrified.

"Ma, do you even know what thizzing is? I'm not high; I fell asleep for a second, with my eyes open." She looked at me with disbelief, "Ma, you want a drug test? I'll give you my urine! Right now, if that's what you want!" I curl my fingers around the waistband of the shorts I am wearing, and act as if I was about to pull down my shorts. Her eyes shot wide open,

"Okay! Okay! Keep your pants on. I will take the urine sample later." She is most likely serious, and will probably nag at me for a urine sample later on, when she has nothing to do. She walks away from my doorway and I get up to grab a towel. It was time for my early morning swim, before I go have lunch with my sweetheart and her buddies. Today will be the first time I hang out with 'The Posse', ever since we started dating. I was nervous, because obviously one fourth of that group isn't too fond of me. I take a deep breath, and force myself to worry about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey thanks for the awesome reviews and the follows. It makes me all giddy inside! I didn't want to post this until after I watched the new episode. I was disappointed, but that only gave me more of a reason to post this. I hope to get more review, yo! Hope you enjoyed it. This Chapter is a little bit longer, but still a short chapter. Can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

Instead of driving, I decided that I would jog towards my destination - it'd give me a chance to shake my nerves. I don't understand why I was so nervous, but the fact was, I was damn near about to out skip on lunch. I walk up to the front of the Apple Rose Grill and look through the clear glass window. On the opposite side of the grill sat a very much tensed Spencer, but when is she ever not tense. I look at my phone to check the time and I find that I am ten minutes earlier than I was supposed to be. I weigh my options in front of me. I could either walk around aimlessly for ten minutes, or I could man up, head inside and sit with Spencer. I turn around to walk towards the coffee shop down the street, but something inside me made me stop. I slowly put my hand on the door handle and open the door to the grill. I walk up to Spencer and wave at her with the cheapest smile on my face. I try my best to be genuine and friendly, but this was a two way street. Maybe if she would pull that stick out of her ass, we could both be very good friends. I understand where she's coming from, being overprotective of Emily, but we both share the same ship on that one. I sit down in front of her and we have a small staring contest, before I look down at the menu sitting in front of my chest. She gave me a very sly smile and questioned me, "So, you drown anybody lately?" Oh, this how we are playing it, huh?

"So, I heard that Toby left town. Does everyone you date suddenly disappear? What is it about you that drives them crazy?" I raised my left eyebrow at her and hold my stare. Her face stands still in time, and she makes no movements at all. I know I hit a nerve, because the look in her eyes softens. The old Paige would have kept going, but I was tired of trying to win all the time. I just want to relax and hang out with my friends and my girlfriend. I drop my inquisitive stare, "Look, I know you don't like me much. Actually I can see that liking me is the furthest point from your mind, but we've got to settle this. I deeply care about Emily, and so do you. We have that much in common; maybe we could build on that. Things we have in common? We both like winning?" I give her a sincere smile, and try to continue, but I feel two hands cover my eyes. I know those hands, those soft, delicate hands, but I hear another voice call out,

"Guess who?" Aria's voice fills up my ears, and I am a bit confused, but I answer,

"Hey babe! And Aria." I turn around to face my love, and stand up to give her a kiss on the cheek. I pull out a chair for her to sit and turn to find Aria just standing there staring at Spencer. I pull out a chair for her as well and she smiles,

"Well thank you very much! Finally, someone who knows how to treat a lady!" She laughs and then glares at Spencer who still hasn't moved her eyes from me. "So much for Team Sparia." Aria looks over at Emily and nods her head, "Although Miss Constipation over here obviously hasn't, I approve."

"Hey guys!" I turn around to find Hanna walking up to our table. She glances over at Spencer and points towards the back of the grill, "Hey Spence, the bathrooms over there if you need it." We all have a quick laugh before I get up and pull back a chair for Hanna as well. She sits down and smiles at me before I sit down as well, "Screw Team Haleb! I want me some Team…" She pauses for a second to think before she says, "Team Hanaige? Panna? Paina? I like Team Panna. Yes, you and me Paige, are Team Pana." Emily caresses my hand under the table, before she exclaims,

"Hey! First of all Hanna, you can build your vocabulary, but you can't take a few grammar classes? It's you and I. Second of all, you can both calm your titties! It's all about Team Emaige! Ew, that sounds weird." She considers other options in her mind and wiggles her eyebrows before she decides to speak again, "Team Paily! Oh yeah, Team Paily sounds so much better!" She smiles at me and places her right hand on my thigh before looking at the girls and continuing the conversation. The second I feel her warm hand on my thigh, I freeze completely. Slowly she moves her index finger in a figure eight motion and I can feel my heart start racing faster than the speed of light. My face was starting to mirror Spencer's at this point, as it was so hard not to look pleasured. She looks over at me for a brief second and chuckles before she starts talking to Aria again. I was trying my best to listen to the conversation that was unraveling before me, but it was really difficult with her torturing me like this. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, and I could tell that she was enjoying it, maybe a little too much. The rest of the girls burst into laughter, and I join along, although I have no clue why we are even laughing. She slowly moves the pattern she was tracing on my thigh to my inner thigh, and I twitched with pleasure. Hanna who was very observant today looks over at me and asks with a sly grin, "Are you okay there Paige? You look sick." I stare straight back at her and lie through my teeth,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night!"

"Oh really? You and Em had a little late night fun?" She giggles while Emily slaps her arm.

"Hanna!" Emily exclaims, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

I laugh and continue, "Yeah, I just went for a late night swim is all."

Spencer speaks up for the first time in a while, "Yeah, you know how much Paige here loves the pool!"

I smile and fight the annoyance, "Yeah, Spencer sure is right. I do love the pool. I love the pool like she loves Toby, right?" Everyone silently decides to change the subject to something less hostile, before a bitch fight starts. Aria brings up a new subject to talk about. She brought up what she plans to do with her new camera, while Emily starts her motions on my thigh again. I think to myself, 'Two can play this game, baby!' I slowly slide my left hand over to her, place it on her inner right thigh and start caressing it up and down slowly, making sure she felt every little movement. I feel her jerk and try to play it cool, by pulling out her phone, and pretending that it vibrated. After checking her invisible text message on her phone, she puts it back in her pocket and replaces her hand right where it was previously. Now the both of us were being unusually quiet, and awkward. It was a game for us; whoever would break the poker face first would lose. I could feel myself slowly start to lose it as she closes in on my center. I take a quick glance at her and realize how hard she was trying to focus on the rest of the girls and what they were conversing about. I stare down at her fingers on my crotch for a few moments before I hear Hanna ask me a question, "So Paige, what do you think of that idea?"

I panic, 'Oh crap, what the hell were they talking about? Should I just say yes?'

I smile at Hanna and reply slowly and nervously, "Yes, that's a very good idea."

She, Aria, and Spencer start laughing hysterically and she says, "So, you're saying you're okay with me having sex with Emily?" Emily and I take a quick glance at each other, as I realize she wasn't paying very much attention to the conversation either. As they finish up laughing Aria states,

"I'm pretty sure that you could guys could hear better if you weren't molesting each other under the table. Come on guys do you think we're stupid. The random jerking, and Emily's 'I'm about to orgasm face' explains it all. Also we have spent the last two minutes talking about toilets and plungers, and you guys have just been nodding and taking random looks at each other. Like seriously, get a room!" Suddenly Emily and I burst out into laughter as the rest of the posse joins along. After taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from my eyes, I look at my watch to learn that we have been sitting here for over 20 minutes and no one has come by to take our orders yet. I lean over to Emily and whisper in her ear, "Hey I'm gonna head to the bathroom. If someone finally comes by and takes our orders, I'd like number 14." I smile at the girls and excuse myself from the table.

I had to get away from that table for a little while. Between Spencer's death glares and getting caught with my hand in the cookie jar, I needed a break from that environment. I walk into the bathroom and turn the faucet on to wash my face. I lean over the sink and fill my hands with water. I close my eyes and I am about to splash my face with water when I feel hands on my waist. I drop the water in the sink and I turn around to face my love.

She stands there staring at me with the darkest eyes I've ever seen on her. She leans in and kisses me furiously. Her hands are running up and down my body searching for something, anything. I break the kiss apart just for a fraction of a second looking for a breath of air, before I crash right back into her. I mirror her hands and try to memorize every part of her body. I open my lips and let her tongue slide into my mouth in search of mine. When she finds it, we spend what feels like an eternity battling it out. My hands finally stop searching as it lands on her ass; her wonderful round and full ass.

We were quickly losing oxygen at this point and I was close to going over the edge. It gets even worse when she breaks the kiss and places her lips on the soft flesh on my collarbone. She violently sucks and nips at the delicate skin there, and I fight the moan that was about to escape from my voice box. Instead of letting her win, I push her against the bathroom stall behind her and look deep into her eyes. She is still so beautiful, even when her hair is a mess and she is violently searching for air. After taking in the scene in front of me, I rush her and immediately go for the same area where she was pleasuring me just mere seconds ago. After I finish my work there, I move up to her pressure point and can feel her pulse racing. I take a quick nibble and a sensual moan escapes from her lips. The sound of that almost kills me, because I know that I am the reason she is making those sounds. I am the reason for her being pleasured.

I continue to kiss her ferociously and move my lips to her chest. I try to find every revealed patch of skin she has and give her the attention she wants and obviously needs. My hands run up and down her body again feverishly searching for the perfect landing spot, and I quickly find it on the small of her back. I was seconds away from ripping off her shirt and finishing the job, when I suddenly hear a whistle coming from behind me.

We come to a quick halt and turn around to face our audience. We find the three girls standing there wide-eyed with their hands on their hips gawking at us. Aria opens her mouth first, "When I told you guys to get a room, I meant later on. Like when we aren't having lunch."

Hanna chimes in next, "You guys have been gone for almost 20 minutes! You guys honestly think that we wouldn't observe the desolated region opposite us? Do you really think that we are that daft?" The four of us looks over at Hanna and then Spencer expresses her surprise,

"Wow Hanna! Your vocabulary really has improved. That sentence was even beyond me. A few weeks ago you would have said, 'You bitches are cray-cray if you think we won't notice!" I grab Emily's hand and pull her wrist up to my face to check the time. They were right; we have been in here for almost 20 minutes. It felt like it was only a few minutes, but that was probably our adrenaline rushing. We give them an innocent smile and fix ourselves accordingly.

"We'll be outside in a minute to have lunch." They raise their eyebrow and Emily continued, "In a real minute. Trust me the moment is over!" They walk out and we stare at each other breathless and embarrassed.

"So much for taking it slow, Em!" I joke.

"Well, it'd be a lot easier if you weren't so sexy." She says seductively, making me blush furiously.

I turn to face her, "I think you're the sexy one." I pull her in for a sweet and slow satisfying kiss. About five seconds into this intimate moment Aria walks back in,

"Guys! Do we need to give you a bucket of cold water? Cause that can be arranged! You guys are like fucking dogs in heat!" Once again we start to blush madly and fix ourselves in the mirror.

After we finish cleaning up ourselves we walk back outside casually and finish our delayed lunch. We say our farewells to everyone and Emily and I leave hand in hand. Another reason I jogged here earlier, was because I knew that Emily would be able to take me home, instead of the both of us leaving in separate cars. She brings the back of my hand up to her lips and gives it a quick kiss, "That was definitely interesting. Thanks for coming out with us. It meant a lot to me that you tried to get to know my friends, even though most of your attention was on me. It was an attempt. After the incident, we had a nice time though. And don't worry about Spencer, she should defrost soon enough. She's just overly protective." I repeat her same motions and kiss the back of her hand as well,

"Anything for you, Em." We walk to her car and get in. "It's only 5 o'clock, off to my house?"

"Off to your house." And we take off towards my house to finish off the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the kind words once again!**

**I'm glad you guys can identify with Paige. In the entire show I believe that Paige is the easiest to relate to. She's a real person, with real thoughts, and real problems, and a real HOT girlfriend! OMG Did y'all see Emily in the purple dress the other night. Whew that was DAMN! And that strut she had, I almost melted!**

**And Pamy! I'm glad you like it. If there's anything you need, just holler!**

**Guest - Yeah I thought it'd be really funny if they were caught. As much as it is romantic, I love adding a bit of comedic relief to it. I think I get that part of me from Mr. Joss Whedon.**

**I think I replied to everyone else already!**

**Well here you go, I wanted to get this done before I head to bed!**

* * *

The perfect date is nearly impossible to come by. It's a one in a million chance to have that date of perfection. Everything is right, and not one problem comes by at all. When it's just you, your love, and the wonderful world that surrounds you, what can be wrong about it? Emily is lying down on my lap right now watching '**Finding Nemo**' while I am reminiscing about that "Blindfold Date" that I was introducing to her just a few days ago. I look down at her precious face concentrating on the movie so intently. She's so cute and since she has never actually seen this movie, she is so focused on Nemo and his search for his father.

"_Hey, I found a scarf in your undies drawer!" The brunette exclaimed while I was searching through my closet for some sort of blindfold. "Oh and hey Paige honey?"_

_"Yes dear!" I mocked._

"_How come you never wear this delectable item? Oh and this one as well? Oh my gosh, what is this?" I climbed over the pile of clothes in my closet to find her raiding my panty drawer, holding up some of my more expensive items. They were mostly gifts from my ex-boyfriend that I never got around to wearing. She started giggling as she held up a matching set of red and black laced bra and panties. "Oh yeah, I can see you in these! Oh yes, I can so see you in these," she says as she holds them up towards me, modeling them in the air. I walked over to her, grabbed them from her and tossed them back in the drawer. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and lectured her._

"_If the boys in my room can't raid my panty drawers, what makes you think you can? You've got to start thinking yourself as my boyfriend! You have the same privileges as them, but you have the same restrictions as well!" She pouted her lips and she gave me the sweetest puppy dog eyes._

"_So baby," she said to me in her most begging tone. "What are my privileges?" I smiled at her and told her,_

"_Okay, close your eyes and I will show you." She shut her eyelids and stood there for a brief moment. I took a step to the side, grabbed the scarf, and tied it around her head to cover her eyes. "Yeah, that's one of your very, very special privileges. You get to model my scarves! Try and use those puppy dog eyes now! Hah! Can you see anything?" I asked as I waved my hands in her front of face._

"_No, you meany, but I can tell you that you use way too much lotion. What is that? Smells like sweet pea!" I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips tenderly for just a second,_

"_Yes dear. Okay, now sit down on my bed and I will grab our supplies and we will head to the destination point in a few minutes," I said as I led her over to my bed to have a seat. I went through my closet and pulled out my pre-packed picnic basket I placed in there earlier when she was at home getting ready. I peeked through my curtains and looked out the window to find that it was a beautiful sunny day. The weather was perfect for what I had planned. I picked up the picnic basket, grabbed my wonderful and then handicapped girlfriend, and we took off._

_We reached the isolated patch of land that we once had our picnic at the year before. That day started out as one of the best days of my life, but quickly turned sour when we got into our little predicament. For a few weeks after that day I dreamt of that date every so often. The only difference between what I dreamed and reality was that in the dream, it ended perfectly, while that day, well that day didn't turn out so well. I stopped the car and parked where the trees started, about 50 feet from that same spot. I got out of the car and grabbed the basket and a speaker set. I walked over to Emily's side of the car and opened the door for her to get out. She held onto me just like an elderly woman would hold on to a person helping her cross the street. I walked her over the patch of grass and laid out a blanket as she stood there quietly and patiently. I smiled at the perfect girl standing before me, "So what are you thinking about?"_

_She laughs softly, "Well, I was praying that you weren't a serial killer or some kinky sex fiend taking me out here to breathe my last breath of fresh air. I was also praying that you had some food, because I am starving!"_

_I laughed at her concern, "Well I can guarantee you that at least one third of that is not true. I'm not too sure about the other two thirds though. We'll see about that soon enough." I take both of her hands in mine and led her to where the blanket was layering the ground. "Okay, now sit down right here." She sat down exactly where I moved her to and she patiently waited for more instructions. I placed the meal from that day in front of her and plugged in my iPod into the speakers. I set the playlist to Passion Pit, because I remembered that was the band that we were talking about that day. I finished setting up everything in front of her and said as sly as a fox would, "Okay now take off your clothes, slowly. Start by ripping off that shirt, then slide of your jeans, and lay there on your side, all sexy like."_

"_What the hell is going on, Paige?" She exclaimed as she panicked and took off her blindfold. She really looked more pissed than scared, but the look of anger that covered her face quickly morphed into a look of surprise. I stood in front of her looking proud and honestly full of bravado. She looked around and the look on her face matched that of a child in a candy store. After the first bit of shock, she jumped to her feet and gave me a great big hug, which I absorbed all of. After that moment of bliss, she let go and sat back down; I mimicked her motions. With wide eyes she expressed her thoughts, "I can't believe you did all this!" I pressed the play button on my iPod and the speakers filled our ears with Passion Pit's Moth's Wings. "You got everything down to the very last detail! This is so sweet!"_

_I took in all of her compliments childishly with thoughts like, 'Oh yeah take that, all of Emily's ex's! She loves me more! Ahahaha! That's right,' going through my head._

_She caught the look I had on my face and took me in for another blissful embrace. As our bodies parted, our lips joined. It was a slow and graceful kiss, as we had nowhere to go and not a reason in the world to rush. It was intimate and it made all the caterpillars in my stomach turn into butterflies. It was those moments with her that made all the hard times worth it. Moments like those made all my regrets about my entire existence fly out the window. All those times I hated my life and hated myself washed away in that instant. Emily Fields saved me from my past, and more importantly she saved me from myself. I slowly break away from the kiss, feeling slightly breathless and dizzy. It's amazing how just a kiss; just a touch can impact someone like that. After we separated, we just sat there staring for a while before I interrupted the touching scene by joking, "Well, that was the corniest thing I have ever experienced!" She lightly slapped my arm and whined,_

"_I'm starving! Can we eat now before an army of ants come by and take over our territory?" I picked up a plate that was placed on the blanket and delivered it to her. We spent the following two hours eating and joking around; even occasionally feeding each other. After the lunch was over with I laughed lightly,_

"_I take that comment from earlier back; this was the corniest thing I've ever done." She laughed and continued the conversation,_

"_Speaking of corny, I was reading an article in a magazine earlier and it was saying that a way for couples to keep their relationship fresh is to tell each other something that reminds them of their significant other. You can also say something that reminds you of the relationship. Did that make any sense at all? For example, let's say food is the subject. We would both have to say what food reminds us of each other. Want to try? I know it sounds stupid, but." I interrupted her rambling,_

"_Anything for you, Em. And nothing you say is stupid, well except every time you state that _**Rudy **_is the best movie ever." I held a grin on my face as I teased her, "So, what should we start with? Umm, how about movie, since we are already on the topic? I'll start, okay?" She nodded and stared at me intently. "I think I choose _**Finding Nemo**_."_

"_I've never watched that before. Why _**Finding Nemo**_?"_

"_Emily Fields, a top notch swimmer, who loves Disney and Pixar, has never seen _**Finding Nemo**_? Well that's awkward, ha-ha. I suppose I choose that movie because the story is of a clown fish and his father being separated. It shows the journey that they both go on in order to find each other. They do everything they can and get into the craziest situations, but they don't care because in the end, all that matters is that Nemo's dad finds his son. It proved that if you tried hard enough and you believe, maybe the one thing you search for will be found. And best of all Ellen DeGeneres is the dad's perky side-kick! She was there for him through thick and thin. She was so determined for him to find his son. I feel as if I am Nemo's dad and you are Dori. All this time I have been on this journey to find something I lost long ago; myself. This past year I have been going through so much to find myself and no matter how difficult or annoying it was, you stuck by me. Even if you were there just as a friend or it was just the thought that you cared, you gave me the strength to continue on my voyage. I found my son, Em. You led me back to my son, and I want to thank you for that. You are the Dori to my Nemo's dad! Yeah, you're so right! This got super-corny, super-fast." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye,_

"_Well, I don't have actual tears right now, but I am pretty close to it. That was beautiful, corny, but beautiful. It was cornyful, or beauticorn. That just sounded like what you would call a beautiful unicorn. Forget I even mashed those words together. Now it's my turn? When I think of you, I think of _**Mulan**_. Mulan pretended to be who she was for her father, and she faked her entire self to fit in, in order to finish the job. She was also a bamf. Hah Paige, you are one bad ass mother fucker." She winked at me and I almost completely melted. "You went through this entire journey and in the end you were discovered, but you didn't care. You still continued to be one bad ass mother fucker and found your Prince along the way. Yes baby, I am your prince and you know it! I liked your movie choice better than mine; I'm not too sure mine made much sense."_

"_It was perfect, like you are." At least I think it was. I got lost as I stared at her in a bit of a daze, because the sun was shining on her and she looked as if she was a glowing goddess. I started to wonder if I ever scared her in the slightest bit, because sometimes when I talked to her, it sounded like I was more obsessed with her than in love with her. "So I think we should do one more before we clean up and go." I grabbed Em's wrist and checked the time. "It's almost 5 o'clock. I gotta take you home, so you could meet up the girls. It's your turn to choose the subject babe!" She contemplated about it and came up with a particularly easy one._

"_I want us to choose a song. I choose the song 'Us Against The World', by Mitchel Musso." She read out the lyrics to me as if she was speaking to me._

_"Do you ever feel like me, the walls are closing in, between  
Just breathe, I wait every single moment of every day  
Just to see your face, why can't they just let us be  
It's us against the world, I'm never letting go  
Come on let's run away, just take me by the hand  
We will make it, ask me once and I'll leave  
Everything for you, just say the word  
You'll see, you'll stay with me  
Yeah we're racin' far away from here  
Yeah we'll make it, we'll get there  
I'm never letting go  
We will make it  
It's us against the world"_

_It gave me happy feelings to know that she thought of us like that. She looked down blushing and played with an empty plate before she stated, "Your turn P."_

_I pretended to ponder for a second, but I knew exactly what song I was going to use to express my feelings for her. "'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy," I say. Just to make that evening the corniest evening ever, I sang the song to her._

"_You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how you did it_  
_But you got me real good_  
_Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could_  
_But you don't even notice_  
_Boy, I wish you would_

_I can't help myself_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Every time I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I out of my mind?_  
_I think that I might be going crazy_  
_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I think you might be close to perfect_  
_Girls, you know what I mean_  
_You got a face straight out_  
_Of a magazine_  
_Gotta pinch myself_  
_To prove you ain't a dream_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_Now my secret's out_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Every time I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I out of my mind?_  
_I think that I might be going crazy_  
_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I wish you were mine, all mine_  
_Mine, all mine_  
_I wish you were mine, all mine_  
_I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile_  
_Every time I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I out of my mind?_  
_I think that I might be going crazy_  
_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_  
_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?"_

_I changed the lyrics a bit so that I could sing it about her and not about some random guy. She reached over and squeezed my hand to show her appreciation. "You're the sweetest, you know that?" But she was wrong, she was really the sweetest. She was the sweetest because you'd have to be pretty amazing to stick around for Paige McCullers. Maybe she didn't know it, but I sure did._

_After we finished up our little game I gathered everything and tossed it into the car and I drove her over to Spencer's house. I parked in front of Spencer's house and Emily grabbed her back from the back seat and put in on her lap. We held hands the entire ride, so she finally let go and raised her hand to my face. She caressed my cheek, "This was amazing Paige. I am so lucky to have you in my life. You recreated a memory that was so precious to us, and made it perfect. This was really a perfect date. The only thing I would change about this date is the ending. I wish I didn't have to go! I could have stayed there with you for the rest of eternity." She slid her hand behind my neck and pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss. Every time I kiss her it's like the first time all over again. The build-up even felt like the first time, every time. We stayed in that position for almost a minute, before Emily's phone rang and we realized that it was her cue to go. She kissed me one last time on the cheek and got out of my car. I didn't say anything to her, but even if I had a chance, I wouldn't know what to say. She left me mind-boggled and speechless that night. I just drove home and tried to let the entire day sink in. It really was the perfect date._

The credits start rolling and she gets up to stretch and yawn. "That movie was awesome! I loved it! Thanks for convincing me to watch it babe! And I know what you mean now. I am your Dori, always." I turn the DVD player off and turn to a random channel where I catch a scary movie playing. She turns around to find the flick intriguing and lays back down where she was just 30 seconds ago. "Maybe I could stay just a little longer? I love scary movies!" I smile at her and rest my hand on hers and squeeze.

"Anything for you Em." I lean down and kiss her forehead, thanking god for everything he blessed me with. I relax back into the sofa and let out a long breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - THIS CHAPTER IS RATED SEMI - M FOR ALL '"ALL THAT CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT... GET OUT OF MY DAMN KITCHEN!**

**Hey this chapter took a while to finish, but here it is! Hope y'all enjoy it as much as you did the last few! Thanks for all the reviews and everything. MORE reviews, I love and want them! PLEASE! I really want to know what y'all honestly think! Until next time, rain'sMistress**

* * *

I wake up feeling weighed down, literally. I open my eyes and look down to find my love lying on top of me. No, not her arm, or her leg; her entire body reflecting mine. Her legs crushing my legs. Her stomach warming my stomach. Her breast squishing my breast. Her nipples pressing on my nipples. 'Oh my god!' I thought to myself. Being this close to her was too mind-blowing. I start to feel a tingle in my nether regions, before I realize that we are laying on the couch in my living room.

We must have fallen asleep last night watching another movie. After that scary movie ended, another one started airing in its place. Emily was such a scaredy-cat that she asked me to lay down so if something frightened her, she could just hide her head behind me. She said it in a way that made me feel like her knight in shining armor; how could I have said no to that? Plus lying down with Emily's arms wrapped around my torso was something that I didn't want to pass up. I rotated my head to give me a better view of everything and whispered "Where the hell are my parents, and why have they not waken us up to give us the lecture of all lectures?"

I try not to wake Emily up, but my full bladder was crying out my name. I slowly picked up her hand, which I was apparently holding all night, and brought it to my face; it's almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Emily's body on mine felt amazing, but the weight wasn't helping my enormous problem at all. I place her hand to my lips and softly kiss it. "Em," I softly whisper, "Babe, wake up before we both feel something warm down there." She wouldn't budge, so I attempt to wake the unconscious woman on my body again, "Emily! The roof! The roof is on fire!" She slowly opens her eyes and looks deep into mine. She smiles and kisses me on the lips. When she pulls away she says,

"You lied, so your pants must be on fire." She giggles at her unimpressive attempt at humor and continues to say in a soft and childlike voice, "I need to pee babe. I needed to pee nine hours ago, but you had your arms wrapped tightly around my whole body, like an octopus. You refused to release your death grip on me and I didn't want to wake you - you had just gone to sleep." Damn, she's even adorable when she wakes up!

"Well, my death grip is gone, and I much like you, really need to lavitate as well. The only difference is that you don't have 110 pounds of beauty pressuring your bladder." She laughs and I feel her body jiggle on top of mine. She slowly and seductively gets off my body, making sure her back was arched so her ass was in the air. Without saying another word she walks over to the bathroom, which is just around the corner. I myself walk up the stairs and enter the bathroom up there, instead of waiting for her to get out.

I finish my business and decide to do my usual morning ritual. In the middle of washing my face with my face wash I hear my room door open and shut, so I leave the bathroom and walk over to my room. I open the door and find the love of my life lying on my bed, on her side. She was using one of her hands to keep her head up, and the other hand was hovering over her mound. She had the 'oops I was caught' look on her face, and she burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "I thought it'd be funny for you to walk in on me like that." I raise my eyebrow at the extremely delectable woman lying on my bed,

"And what if that was my parents and not me? What if they had caught you like that?" I laughed.

"Then I guess I'm very, very lucky it wasn't. Your parents are just getting used to the fact that you favor a vagina over a penis. If they saw me in this very compromising position, I'm pretty sure your deacon father would personally escort me to hell. Now go finish up, so you can take me home. My ma just called and gave me a long and excruciating lecture about calling her if I am gonna go whore around with you."

"Really?" I'm surprised Mrs. Fields would say anything like that. Emily let out a small chuckle,

"Well not in those exact words, but that was pretty much what she was trying to say. Oh, and she wants you to come over for dinner. She hasn't seen you since that last predicament we were in last year." My smile instantly vanished and turned into a depressing frown.

"Oh god Em, she hates me… and my dad. Crap!"

"Don't worry, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone; there isn't a hating bone in her body."

"I know you are trying to calm me, but must I remind you that I once tried to drown you? I threw homophobic comments your way. I was horrible, but that was nothing compared to the way my father acted! Your mom definitely hates me; I mean, I would if someone did that to my child." She stops me before I could continue looking down on myself. She gets up and walks over to me,

"Nobody could hate you P. You are amazing and sweet. You have changed so much in the past year and I am proud to be your girlfriend. I want to show you off to my ma and you have no say in this. You WILL go to my house and you WILL have a nice time and you WILL enjoy it. You WILL NOT talk about yourself like that anymore and you WILL NOT ever think about yourself in that way again. Comprendé?" It was kind of hot seeing her take charge, so I let her have her moment and I just simply nod. She leans in towards my face and we share a kiss. After realizing that I still had face wash on, I break us up and walk back to the bathroom to rinse off the stuff. I finish up and walk back to my room to find her rummaging through my closet. She had pulled out a few outfits while I was gone and she placed it on my bed. I head over to my closet and stand next to her. "I think you should wear something that expresses you. I don't want you to fake yourself around her. I want her to see and meet the real you. Trust me, like mother like daughter, she'll love you." 'Did she just say she loves me?' She stops speaking mid-thought, most likely because she realizes what had just escaped her mouth. I know she's not ready yet and she's probably freaking out so I help her out,

"Sorry, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention to a word you were saying. I was staring at your ass. Damn girl, you have a fine ass!" I slap her ass lightly and laugh. She turns toward me and connects her hands behind my neck, slowly pulling me in for a sweet kiss. I'm pretty sure that she knows that I heard what she said, and this is just her way of thanking me. The kiss starts to heat up as she is nibbling and licking on my lower lip. She removes her hands from around my neck and transfers both of her hands on my ass cheeks instead. She squeezes my ass and I feel fully aroused. I take my idle hands, place them on her breasts and give them a light massage in return. I hear her moan softly from the bottom of her throat and my arousal level rises.

Our kiss intensifies as she finds her opening and slides her tongue in to find mine. She finds it and starts playing roughly with my muscle. I back her up a few feet until she lands soundly on my full size bed. She lies onto her back, moves her hands back to my face, and caresses my cheeks. I in turn, slide my hands underneath her top. I run my hands up and down her stomach, before I advance further upwards. I don't know if she is going to stop me before I reach my destination point, but I don't care much at this point anyway. I am way too far gone to even consider the consequences. I stop a centimeter short of her full and delicious breast for a quick moment to see if she wants to stop me, but she didn't. She just keeps kissing me like nothing new is going on. She releases her lips from mine and moves to another location below my ear.

I continue at full speed and slide my hands underneath her bra. I hear a small moan come from her mouth, and it gets even louder when I find her perfect little nubs, which are now at standing point. I squeeze the precious nubs between my index fingers and my thumb. She arches her back and tries her best not to be loud, but it was getting harder by the second. What started out as an innocent kiss, is now an intense moment that neither of us want to stop.

She rips open the button-up shirt that I was wearing, and placed her lips on my cleavage. Her hands were now placed underneath my pants and resting on my ass. She kissed me everywhere, starting where there was skin visible and I could feel myself closing in on the edge. She bites my bra and pulls it down so that my left breast was now visible. I could feel her breath on it and I release a groan of pure pleasure.

This is the furthest we've ever taken it and I was afraid I was doing everything wrong, but from the looks of it, I was doing okay so far. I lean down and nip at the sensitive skin covering her collarbone. The sounds of heavy breathing and clothes rubbing against each other filled the room.

After staring for a while, her soft lips and her firm tongue finds my breasts. I take a deep hit of air into my lungs and release a moan. My head throws itself back and my back arches to give her a better angle. I have never felt something like this before in my entire life. This is the best feeling in the world, and what makes it even better is knowing that Emily is the one that is manipulating these feeling I have. I regain control and pull her up to the sitting position. I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull the shirt swiftly over her head. I lay her back down on my bed and move my face down to her belly button. My hands leave her nubs and I bring them around the corner to release those puppies from their pen. I kiss her body beginning where her belly started and slowly move up with my tongue making sure that I didn't leave any area of flesh unattended. I remove her now unhooked bra and look up to appreciate her form.

One of her hands is now playing with my hair. The other hand was being bitten down on as she was trying to control her sounds. I move my face next to her ear and say in a throaty whisper, "Don't hold back. I LOVE all your fucking sounds!" I hear her moan into my ear and I almost lose it. I move back down to her breast again and stare at them in amazement. The most beautiful pair of orbs I have EVER seen before, and they were in my possession now! I move my right hand back up to her right breast again and I massage it. Before I could even get a reaction from her, I place my lips on her other, also hardened nipple. I hear a yelp from her as I continue to flick her nub with my tongue.

After conquering the left hemisphere I switch to the other side before she even notices. I hear a load and sensual moan, before she screams my name, "Oh god, Paige!" Her breathing quickens as I continue on my journey to pleasure this girl. She is gripping onto my hair and it hurts a bit, but I ignore it and continue to ravish my girlfriend. My tongue flicks her nipple once again and I suck in. My other hand plays with her nipple like my life depends on it. "Holy fuck Paige, I'm gonna fucking c-c-c-co!" She stops mid-word as I push her over the edge. She screams my name and her body shakes violently.

I continue working until I feel her coming down. Her breathing starts to even out, but it's still fast and hard. I stop and move myself back up her body. I kiss her and she kisses me back lazily; her eyes start to droop. "So, if this is what taking it slow is like, is there any way we could slow down even more?" I laugh as I take her lips in for another tender kiss. She has a lazy smile on her face and she works hard to release words,

"Well, we didn't have sex, so I think that this was definitely slow enough." She laughs softly and she pushes me off of her body. I lay by her side for a moment, before I pick up her hand and bring it to my face. It was almost 4 o'clock.

"What time is dinner?"

"She said be home by six." As she answers me she lifts herself up and climbs on top of she, so that she is straddling my waist. I can feel her wetness transferring through to my shorts and it drives me wild. I did that to her and she loved it. "We have time, don't worry." She smiles wickedly and leans down to hover over my face. My bra and shirt was still on and she definitely noticed, "One of us is very overdressed! Can you guess which one, sweety?" Her eyes were now full of hunger and it was definitely something I could get used to.

I stared at her breast, which was hanging right below my chin, and every time she moved it bounced and collided, with my chin. I gulp loudly as I stared at them in amazement. She started kissing me feverishly and as she used one hand to balance herself, she used the other to snap open my bra without a flinch. She grabs the items that were blocking her from her destination and tugs at them until they come off of my arms. She stares down at my entire form as if she has never seen a human body before in her life. She ogles my chest and licks her lips seductively. The sight of her enjoying the view before her excites me to no ends. I take my hands and try to caress her cheek, but she dodges my attempt and I just stare at her with my version of 'the puppy dog eyes'. It was almost as good as hers, but then again she was much stronger than me, so it didn't faze her at all. She chuckles devilishly, and her deep and dark ass eyes look through my eyes, trying to read me. She smiles wickedly and I can tell that she has a plan. She gets off of me and walks over to my drawers, "Scoot back and stay!" I fear her tone for just a second and she sees it, but she continues to rummage through my drawer,

"Bitch please, I ain't your dog!" She snaps around and looks at me with an intense look that would make me doing anything at this point.

She pulls out the same scarf that I used on her a few days ago, and brings it over. My head was now laying a few inches below my headboard and I was anxiously waiting for her to blindfold me. This was kinky and I kind of enjoyed it. She straddles my hips again, leans over my body and kisses me hard. I lean into the kiss and she grabs my hands and puts it over my head. She was hypnotizing me with her tongue. This woman was nibbling on my bottom lip now and it was driving me crazy. I was focusing so hard on the intense kiss that I wasn't realizing what she was doing to me. Quite frankly I didn't even care much.

After she was done torturing me with her tongue, she quickly pulls away and leaves me laying there breathing heavily and slightly frustrated. I try to bring my hands up and grab her but I was stuck. 'She fucking tied me to my damn bed!' I think to myself. It was _way_ kinky now, and I was trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I've never thought about bondage or whatever this was before. I always wondered why people let other people beat them and tie them to things, but I was starting to slowly understand. It was exciting and new; it was definitely a turn-on watching her look at me with such demand. I take in a deep breath of air and wait for her to continue this role-play. She turns her head sideways for a moment and asks me, "So, what do you want me to do? Should I ravish you or leave you here for someone to find later?"

'Oh god, please don't! If my parents come home and find me in this position I am surely going to be sent to a convent! If I can barely handle a few seconds while she was away at drawer, how would I feel if I never saw her again?' I keep my poker face on and I demand,

"I want you to suck and bite on me all over and I want you to enjoy every fucking bit of it!" I have never been so assertive about this subject before in my life and I could tell that it was definitely something she enjoyed seeing. "What are you waiting for, it's not like I can go anywhere." I laugh as I play along with her game and a look of hunger fills her eyes as she swoops down and bites on my right nipple. I yelp a sound of pleasure and my body lifts off the bed as my back arches. The look in her eyes fueled my passion and I was starting to go crazy. I never in my life thought that something as simple as a scarf could make me feel this way, but I was gladly mistaken. I have never been so happy and excited to be wrong about something in my life! She was extremely hungry and I was so ready to feed her.

As she is ravishing my chest, her fingers run up and down the insides of my arms and I was twitching with every touch. Being tied up made it hard for me to move and she saw the pain in my expression. She craved my expression and took it even slower, making sure that I craved every single little touch.

It was a side of her that I have never seen before and it's a side that I really wouldn't mind seeing again and again and again. She continues to play with me as slowly as possible. I was building up deep inside and I was about to reach that point of ecstasy that she had reached just a little while ago.

"Oh my god, Emily! Come on! Please…" I begged her to finish up the job, because I couldn't take it anymore. It was beyond torture now – it was closing in on excruciating pain. As much as I was enjoying it, every good thing has to come to an end, and I was waiting for my end. She smirks at my plea, and stops her torture. She had one hand playing with my left nipple and her lips and tongues sole purpose was to engulf my right breast. I was closing in on exploding and was about to lose it when she pressed her knee to my now soaked center.

"Mmm, somebody really wants me! How does that feel?" She chuckles and laughs throatily, as she gyrates, her knee rubbing my center through my shorts.

"Emilyyyyy!" I start to scream as I release everything that I have been holding in for the past week. Mid-scream she goes back up to my mouth and covers it with hers to muffle it. It feels like that moment was going to last forever, but I finally die down and my breaths started evening out. I lay there in in the aftershock as she unties me.

She kisses me intimately and says, "Thanks for playing along. That was fun, huh?"

I gave her a lazy smile, as I couldn't do or think of anything else, "Anything for you, Em."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I finally finished this! YAY! I kinda had a bit of writers block on this. Now that school is starting up again, I will try to post at least twice a week, but who know! Thanks for all the reviews. If I'm doing anything wrong, make sure you tell me! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

I plop down on my bed, exhausted. I take in a deep breath and release it as I go over the past two hours in my head. I look over at my alarm clock to find that it was just after 8 o'clock and was still remotely early. I continue to lay there with a slight smile on my face. The night had started with a few hitches but by the end of it I was okay, I had survived through it after all.

_We looked down at the wrinkled and sweat stained outfits that Emily had laid out for me on the bed earlier. "So… Looks like we need to find some new options, cause I don't think this will make a good impression. What are those stains Paige? Oh. Your daughter and I just almost had sex on them. It's nothing, really." She giggled at the conversation I had just made up between me and her mother. She picked up her shirt which caused me to look for mine. "Speaking of clothes, where'd my shirt disappear to?" We looked around the room before we finally find it hanging on top the ceiling fan. "Damn Fields, you went all 'Girls Gone Wild' on me!" She blushed madly and continued to put on her bra back on. _

_I jumped onto my bed and pulled my shirt off the ceiling, so I could put it back on. I put on my bra on and watched Emily do the same. My smile disappeared when her puppies were put back in their pen. She looked up to find me distracted by her breasts and continued to blush once again. I glanced down about a foot below her breasts and found that her shorts were also stained. "Hon, I think I can still see your excitement." _

_She gave me a confused look before she looked down and learned what I was talking about. Her cheeks turned a new shade of red and she grabbed my shirt and covered herself. "You tied me to a bed, whispered dirty, dirty things into my ear, gave me a purple nurple, and now you want to blush? I'm just saying that you really know how to emasculate a girl." I walked over to my drawers and tossed her a pair of basketball shorts. "That should be much better than what you're wearing, but how are you going to cover that?" I pointed at a large hickey located the right side of her neck. Her eyes popped wide open as she ran to the mirror to see the damage. _

"_Oh my god! Fuck! I can't believe you did this to me!" She said as she pulled out some make-up to undo the damage. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and replied,_

"_I will repeat you tied me to my bed, whispered naughty things into my ears, gave me a purple nurple, and I also have the same exact mark right here. I also have a few more on my tah tahs. I'm not complaining. I'm hurting a bit and still a little turned on, but not complaining." I flipped my hair to the side and pointed at mark on my neck. I pulled down my bra to reveal two more marks. I turned around and held up my hair to show her one last one on my shoulder blade. _

_She started blushing once again and I shook my head in disbelief. The woman that was loving me just ten minutes ago disappeared and a little shy girl took her place. It was like she was two completely different people. She finally took of her shorts and started putting on the new pair I had tossed her. As she was changing I couldn't help but stare are her body. My eyes moved up and down, trying to memorize every last detail. She definitely had a body of a goddess and I loved that I was fortunate enough to be with that goddess. _

_I was focusing so hard on her form that I didn't hear a word she said to me. "Paige! Are you okay?" _

_I snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah. What's up?"_

"_I said that you should probably get dressed, so we can head back to my place." I nodded and walked over to my closet to pick out a nice outfit for Emily's ma. _

_I raided my entire closet in search for the perfect outfit, but I couldn't find it. Emily pushed me out of the way and chose the outfit that I was going to wear tonight. She handed it to me and I changed. I noticed that it was her turn to gawk at me. I looked at her and joked, "Take a picture babe, it'll last longer." I smiled and she used the back of her hand to slap my stomach. "Hey, I was just saying!"_

"_Say one more time, and you will need a picture, cause you won't be seeing any of this for a long while." She gestured towards her body and laughed._

"_Okay, I'll play nice. Just don't punish me!" _

_Once we finished getting dressed, we left my house, got into the car, and took off for dinner with the parents. I was so nervous - I hoped that she liked me, but what if she didn't like me? I made Emily drive. If I had driven I might have gotten in a car accident just so I wouldn't have to meet her. When we were parked on her driveway, I worked up every piece of strength in my body and got out of the car._

"_Okay here goes everything I've got!" Emily walked around the car and stood in front of me. She leaned down and kissed my nose before she comforted me,_

"_Everything will be fine. I keep telling you. My mom will love you. Just be you and it'll soon be over."_

"_Yeah I know, but I've never met the done the entire meet the parents thing before." I look down and play with my fingers. She got a hold of my chin and forced me to look at her._

"_Hey look at me, it'll be fine. Just do it for me?" She gave me her best puppy dog eyes and I could not refuse. Who could refuse that look?_

"_Fine I'll go, but that was cheap!" She turned around and quietly laughed as I climbed out of the vehicle. I took in a deep breath and released it as I followed Emily to the front door. She unlocked the front door and looked back to find me standing there with my hands in my pocket watching the grass grow. Before she opened the door she grabbed me and brought me up to the steps and pushed me against the wall. Before I registered what was going on, her lips crashed into mine and I was left with no air to breathe. She continued to kiss me roughly for a few seconds before we heard her mom clear her throat. Emily quickly backed away to face her mother, while I was still stuck in a daze. I sobered up as fast as I could, while Emily dragged me into the house. 'So much for a good impression. Wait, should I apologize? Or would that be even more awkward?' As Emily pulled me past Mrs. Fields, I released a quick apology and entered the house. I could tell from the look on Mrs. Fields face that she wasn't feeling me too much. _

_Emily pulled me into her kitchen and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," to me. I squeezed her hand weakly as a sign to let her know that I was fine. Mrs. Fields walked right passed us and I let go of Emily's hand. I don't know why I did that, but it seemed like the right move. _

"_Dinner's ready, if you ladies are." She smiled, but I could tell that it was a bit forced. I smiled back at her,_

"_Mrs. Field, thank you very much for inviting me. That was very considerate of you. You really didn't have to!" _

"_It's my pleasure. Emily has said so many nice things about you, so I thought it'd be nice to get to know you, and find what the hype is about you." Her smile that time felt a lot more genuine, as she led us to the dinner table. I pulled out her chair as she sat down and thanked me. I did the same for Emily and was rewarded with one of her many different smiles. Once I was done, I sat down at my own seat. We sat there quietly for a second, before I spoke._

"_Mrs. Fields, I don't know if you and your family say grace, but in my family we do." _

_She smiled before saying, "Go ahead." As we all held hands I began, _

"_Lord, we want to thank you for everything you have given us. We have healthy families, and that should be enough, but you have given us so much more. We are lucky to have food on our plates every day, while out there on the street are people starving. That could easily be us out there, but we aren't. We are in the safety of our own homes. During the winters we are warm, in the summers we are cool, and in the rain we are dry. Thank you very much for everything you have blessed us with." Emily's mom let go of my hand and Emily did the same, but before she let go she gave it a quick squeeze. A smile appeared on Mrs. Fields' face,_

"_Paige, that was beautiful. Thank you. Shall we start eating?" I give her a quick nod, and we all silently began eating. Halfway through the meal Mrs. Fields finally spoke, "So Paige, tell me a little about yourself."_

"_Well, I swim a lot, but I have to say that your daughter is much better than me."_

"_She's just being modest, mom. We are pretty much equal. Some days she has to keep up with me and other days it's vice versa." I took a big bite of food, which gave me a few seconds to think about something else to say. I felt like I was in the middle of a Twix commercial. I swallowed everything in my mouth and continued,_

"_I love riding bikes, usually I could just drive my parents' cars, but I like the feeling of a bike so much more. I am an average grade B student. I'm not so good in trigonometry. I think that's all I could come up with, unless you have any questions for me." 'Oh, please say no!' She smiled at me before saying,_

"_No, you seem like a wonderful young lady. I definitely approve." Emily took her hand and squeezed my thigh, which caused me to jump up a little bit. Mrs. Fields eyes were focused on her food, so she didn't notice one bit. I take out my phone and put it underneath the table and quickly texted, _

_**It's one thing to do this with your friends, but your mother is right there!**_

_I tried hard to ignore the hand on the insides of my thigh, and continued to eat. "Mrs. Fields, you are a great cook, much better than my ma." She smiled at the compliment I tossed her way,_

"_Thank you, Paige. You know, you are welcome here anytime you want! Just tell Emily to give me a heads up."_

"_Thank you very much. That's very kind of you, and I will." She looked down at her plate once again, and Emily quickly texted me back before her mother caught on._

_**You're no fun!**_

_I read the text and silently laughed. I put the phone back into my pocket, and finished off my plate of food. I sat there quietly and waited for everyone else to finish theirs. Once we were all grabbed everyone's plate and brought it into the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and started on the dishes before Emily's mom interrupted me,_

"_Honey, you don't have to do that. You are a guest in my home."_

_I smiled, but continued to wash off the plates, "Exactly I am the guest, and after cooking that wonderful meal, you need to sit down and relax. Trust me, I will take care of everything here." She thanked me and left me in the room with my love._

"_I told you that she'd love you." She came from behind and wrapped her arms around my body, while I continued to wash the dishes. She moved my hair to the side and rested her chin on my left shoulder. We stood there silently enjoying each other's company, until I felt her wet lips on my neck. I was close to dropping the plate in my hand, but I gripped it before it dropped._

"_What if your mom walks in again?"_

"_She won't. She's probably in her room talking to my dad. Telling him everything that happened tonight." After she was done speaking she continued to kiss my neck. She moved her lips to my collarbone and nibbled softly. Before I could even stop it, a moan escaped from me. It felt so nice to relax into her arms, but I had to stop it before it got too far, again. _

_I finished the rest of the dishes, and turned around to face the woman of my dreams. I looked deep into her eyes and found a mix of love and lust in them. Before I knew it, my lips were melded with hers. My hands were holding her waist, while her hands were connected behind my neck. Once again we were interrupted by her mom's throat clearing. We quickly broke apart and our flushed faces faced her mom's._

"_Sorry for interrupting, but your dad wants to have a word with you in the den." Emily left the room and I was forced to face her mother alone. With no other words left in my vocabulary I just apologized,_

"_Sorry… again." _

"_It's okay, Wayne and I were once young as well." I know she said that to comfort me, but it actually did the opposite. I spent the next few minutes trying to get Emily's parents getting it on, out of my head. Luckily Emily walked in and announced,_

"_Dad wants to talk to you now mom. I'm gonna take Paige home, Ok?" Mrs. Field smiled and said,_

"_Okay sure. Be home soon, okay? And it was very nice to meet you, I hope to be seeing more of you around here. Maybe less of you on my daughter as well." I blushed and knew that my face must have looked like a ripe tomato._

"_Thank you for dinner, and I will try to stop by more often. Have a nice night, Mrs. Fields."_

"_Call me Pam, and you have a nice night as well."_

_We quickly left the house and jumped into Emily's car. On the ride back to the house we just turned up the radio and quietly listened to many of the top 40 hits that were on. _

_Emily pulled up to the front of my house and we both got out of the car. She walked me up to my door and we stood there holding hands, staring at each other. We could have stood there forever but I had to open my mouth, "Well, I should head inside, and you should get home." _

"_Do I have to go home? We could go upstairs and 'study'." I really wanted to take her up on that offer, but my brain was in control for once. _

"_You have to go home, if you take any longer, your mom might think that we are doing something! She already caught us twice in a two-hour period. As much as I don't want you to leave, you have to." I closed the distance between our mouths and kissed her gently. I didn't want the moment to end, but if I didn't end it we would have ended the night upstairs. She isn't ready to make that kind of commitment yet, and I love her enough to respect her wishes. _

_I pulled away from the kiss with a little bit of head rush, and unlocked my front door. I turned back to face her, "Tonight was great!"_

"_Told you!" I pulled her in from another kiss, but this one was shorter and more intimate. I once again broke the kiss, and she turned around and walked to her car. I was mesmerized by the way she swayed her hips as she walked to her car. Once she opened the door she yelled out, "I'll text you when I get home!" I nodded and entered my home._

I get up and change into my pajamas, which are just shorts and a tank top. Once I was changed I went into my bathroom and washed up for bed. I finish washing my face and get into my bed waiting for Emily's text. I get comfortable underneath the covers and hear my phone buzz. I check it to find a text from her.

**Good night! Sweet dreams! I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?**

**Yeah, g'night. You still picking me up, right?**

**Yeah of course. I'm glad you came tonight.**

**Anything for you, Em.**

I place the back on my nightstand and quickly drift away to la-la land.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys, what's crackin'? LOL just kidding! Anyways, Here's the next chapter. I was thinking about taking a break for a day or two and get myself situated with school. College is hard! But when I sat down to start the first paragraph the rest came out so easily. So I was done somewhere between last night and this morning, but I didn't have a chance to upload it until now. I hope you enjoy this one, but I must warn you.** TRIGGER**! so yeah, be weary. This chapter is a lot more serious than the rest of the chapters I've written, but it's definitely my fave to write so far. **

**On another note.**

Gloria**: Yeah, meeting the parents is awkward, no matter what. If you're Gay/Les, Straight, or Bi. Trust me I've had my encounters, but I've almost been lucky every time. Except in one situation, I was hanging at this girls house and my wallet slipped out and her parent found it. My fake I.D. said I was 23, and she turned out to be 15. I took my wallet and ran!**

Pamy**: Don't worry, it's not the end yet. Got a little whiles to go! I hope you continue to read.**

Del**: Yeah, You'll get to meet Paiges parents soon, one day!**

* * *

Today marks the one month since Emily and I have been dating and I have to say it's been the happiest month of my life. Usually Emily is the one who gives me rides to and from school, but this morning she advised me that she would be busy. I didn't put much thought into it, as she probably had to work early, or her friends needed her. Aria and Hanna have grown to enjoy my company, but Spencer still had a constipated look on her face every once in a while.

Sometimes I think they're hiding some big secret from me or even talking about me, because I would walk up to their table at lunch and every one would all stop talking at once and politely greet me. It'd be unusually quiet for a few moments before the conversation picked up again. Even when Emily and I are hanging out, I think that she wants to tell me something, but then she'd change her mind and say something else. I never pushed it, because I know that she'll tell me when she's ready.

I grab a few books from my locker, and start my walk off the campus. Today is a beautiful day, as the sun is shining and there is not a cloud in the sky. It is so beautiful that my dad would probably want me in the pool swimming all day. As much as I love swimming, my dad loved it even more as a chance for me to win another medal. I dreaded coming home to my father's lectures on how much more practice I need, and how I am falling behind compared to the rest of the girls. I know he means we'll, but he was getting on my very last nerve.

I walk through the front doors and onto the school's parking lot. My house is only a handful of blocks away so I should make it there in no time. I plan to sneak inside the garage and drop off my stuff, so I could get on my bike and ride into town. I need a break from Nick McCullers and my bike was the easiest way for me to get away.

As I walk across the school's parking lot I hear a familiar laugh. It was definitely Emily's laugh. I could recognize her laugh any day, anytime, anywhere. I turn around to find some blonde girl holding on to Emily's arm and as they walk to my girlfriend's car. The girl kisses Emily's cheek and I stop myself from parading over there and decking that girl's face. I'm about 100 feet away, so I can't make out what they were talking about, but they definitely look cozy from where I stand. I don't really understand why I force myself behind a car, but I did. The blood inside me starts boiling, but I keep it all inside. I take in a few deep breaths as I watch my love drive away with that blonde skank. After they drive off I stand back up and start sprinting to my house. 'I definitely need that bike ride now.'

I get home in about seven minutes, which is my record time. If I wasn't carrying books, I would have made it back in five. My dad would've been proud to hear that I ran that fast. Honestly he would have made me join the track team. I open the side gate of the house and then open the door to the garage. I place my books and my bag down on the shelf. I look around to make sure no one is around. With nobody in sight I grab my iPod, turn it up to full blast and grab my bike. I left through the same way I came in, and rode off into town. I keep thinking about Emily with that girl. I really didn't want to jump to conclusions, but they really seemed like they were enjoying themselves. I was so focused on that scene that I didn't notice a car driving towards me at full speed. I cross the street a bit slower, so I could catch my breath. The car comes to a screeching halt, and the only reason I notice it was because of the smell of burning rubber.

I turn to find Emily's car stopped about a few feet away from me. She gets out of the car and lectures me, but I don't hear a word she says because of the music that was still blasting into my ears. I take out my earphones and instead of music I hear Emily screaming,

"Are you crazy? I could have killed you! You should watch where you're going." I glance over at the girl that was sitting in the passenger seat of Emily's car. I definitely had enough for the day and even though usually I would have loved to listen to Emily's voice, today it just made me nauseous. She was still yelling at me and asking me questions, but I had stopped paying attention a while ago. I'm a lot better at controlling my temper now, but sometimes it's harder to control so I look at Emily one last time and I take off. I can still hear her crying out my name as I ride off, so I put my earphones back on. It was just me, myself, and my iPod now.

To be honest, I have no idea where I'm riding off to, but it doesn't matter. I just had to get away from the world. Somewhere along the ride I think back to when Alison was still alive, and was still tormenting me. Every time I get angry I think back to that day. Sometimes it would help, and sometimes it would drive me mad, but I couldn't control what memories pop and when they'd pop up.

"_Give it to me!" I screamed as she held the letter in her hands!_

"_Think again, pigskin. I own you now!" I watched her get into a car with another girl. My blood was past boiling point. I was so angry - I just got on my bike and sped away._

_I was so angry I couldn't control anything I was doing. I rode up to my house and stomped my way into my room. My folks were in Scranton that weekend, so I was once again home alone. Usually I hated being by myself for an entire weekend, but I was glad they were gone that day. I got up to my room and screamed at the top of my lungs. My neighbors probably heard, but that was surely the last thing on my mind. I picked up my pillows and threw them far across my room. Tears were streaming down my face as I thought, 'I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that she would want me back! Who would want pigskin?' I walked over my door and stood there trying to catch my breath. The look on Alison's face replayed in my mind over and over again. Before I knew it there was a fist sized hole in my wall. I looked at my hand to find that the force of the punch tore the top layers of my skin and it was bleeding. I sat down on the floor beside my bed. After a few seconds of trying to calm myself, I searched underneath my mattress and pulled out a small blade. I sat there for a few seconds staring at the small blade in my hand. With a touch of a button it flipped open. I held it tightly in one hand while the other was feeling how cold the blade felt on my skin. I had done it many times before and there was nothing special about this time. I placed the sharp edge of the blade on the skin of my thigh and pulled back about three inches. The feel of the cold blade on my skin felt amazing. I don't understand, why it made me feel that way, but it did. I looked down to my thigh and watched as the stream of blood made its way down my thigh and hit the wooden floors below me. I continued to look at my thigh, and traced the older scars that would never wash away._

_My tears at that point were still flowing down my cheeks. They were more angry tears than sad tears. I looked down at my left wrist and tried to still my shaking right hand. I held the knife to my wrist and sliced my wrist shallowly. You could never really explain the feeling of a cold sharp object going through your skin like that. It somehow just made it better, at least for the time being it did. I watched the blood seep through the tight skin barrier. I made another incision and watched as the blood slid down my arm._

_The tears finally stopped and I put the blade back in its place. I got up and faced my mirror. I looked at myself in disgust and my fist impacted the mirror._

I biked as fast as I could to get away from everything. I finally stop and look up at my house. I put the bike back in it place and grab my stuff, as I walk into my home. I look at a piece of paper that was taped to my door.

**Your dad and I are going to Scranton for the weekend. We should be back by Sunday night. If you need anything we are just a phone call away! **

**Love your one and only Mom**

I walk into my room, grateful that nobody was home. I couldn't face anyone right now, much less my parents. I throw all my stuff onto my desk and start pacing my room. The entire scene of that day breezed through my mind. Alison drove me crazy when she was alive, and somehow she could still control me from six feet under, or wherever she is. My pace quickens and my hand hits the wall beside me before I could even think of what I was doing. I pull my hand from the wall and once again before I could think, I make another hole. I pull my hand out again and sit back in the same exact spot I used to sit.

I reach underneath the mattress and pull out the same exact knife. It flips open and study how the blade reflects the sunlight from outside. I play with the knife in my hand before I hear my phone vibrate. I pull the phone out of my pocket and find another text message from Emily. It's the twelfth text from her that I refused to read. I exit the screen and find ten missed call from her as well. I throw my phone far across the room and it smashes into the wall opposite me. I know Emily, and she would never cheat on me, but even the thought of it drives me mad. I sit back in the same position and inspect the knife again. I place the blunt side of the knife to my skin and it was like I was the same old Paige again, running away from the world. The blade feels cool to the touch, just like I remember it. I throw my head back and close my eyes as I continue to listen to the music on my iPod.

The song finishes and the next one starts playing, so I prop my head back up and look at the knife in my hand. I find the strength to close the knife, and slide it back into the edge of my mattress. "I'm better than this! She will no longer control my life! She's gone! Why the hell are you still haunting me?" I scream at the top of my lungs. I look at the back of my hand and find that the blood was still dripping, but I don't care. I stand up to face the wall, "Why don't you fucking leave me alone? You're dead! Go have your fun elsewhere! I'm no longer your pigskin!" I punch the wall one last time and fall to the ground. Now at a normal volume I beg, "Just let me be. I don't want to play these games anymore. You've finally won, Alison. You've finally won."

The tears start up again, but this time out of sadness, not anger. I sob into my knees until a touch on my shoulders startles me. I look up to find Emily saying something to me, but my music was blocking her out. She pulls the earphones out of my ears and says again, "Talk to me, Paige." I pull away from her and stumble to the other side of the room. I can't face her, at least not in this state of mind. It was quiet for a few minutes and I turn around to find her feeling the holes in my wall. She investigated all three holes before speaking, "Did you just do this? It wasn't there the other day." I fought looking into her eyes, but I did it anyway. She looks sad in a way, something I rarely see in her eyes lately. She walks over my bed and sits down, "Paige, you know I'm here for you right? Anytime you need me, I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

She gets up from the bed and the knife falls out of its hiding place. I hear the sound of it falling to the wooded floors and I rush over to pick it up, but Emily beats me to it. I stand there in front of her as she inspects the knife. She flips the knife open and looks at the blood stained blade.

After a few silent moments she looks up into my eyes. I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes and it makes me feel sick. I open my mouth to explain,

"That was from a long time ago."

"If it was from a long time ago, then why didn't it fall out every time we were on this bed? How come it didn't fall out the other week when we were messing around?"

"I pulled it out earlier and just looked at it, I swear." She backs up and sits on the edge of the bed, still examining the blade that sat in her palm. Tears start releasing from her beautiful brown eyes and the feeling of my stomach twisting comes again.

"Why did you pull it out? Am I not enough for you?"

"No! Don't be stupid!" I didn't mean for it to come out that loud, but it did. "I don't know why I did it, I just did." She places the blunt edge of the blade, on her other hand and presses down. She looks at me with those eyes,

"I don't get it. Why would you even consider doing this?" I look down at my feet, because facing her was too hard.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Miss Blonde?" She looks up at be again with those eyes.

"You mean Ashley?"

"Is that her name?" My voice was starting to show a bit of edge again.

"She was my best friend from a long time ago. Before I had Alison, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer, I had Ashley. She moved to Philly a few years ago, and then I met Ali. Her dad's in town for a meeting and she asked if she could tag along. Wait, you thought that me and Ash?" If I didn't feel sick earlier, I definitely would have felt it now. "You thought that I was cheating on you with Ash?" I nodded,

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. She's so pretty and I'm… Well I'm just plain old Paige." She closes the knife and puts it back in its rightful place. She gets off the bed and kneels down in front of me,

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's you and it'll always be you. Ash and I are just friends, and nothing more. We are just comfortable together and I know it might come off as something more, but it isn't. We were friends, we are friends, and we will be friends, just friends." She places both of her hands on my knees and starts rubbing them up and down to comfort me. I take a deep breath, 'If I am going to continue to be with her, I need to tell her everything, no matter how hard it'll be.'

I slide myself onto the cold floor and Emily throws her arm around my shoulders to capture me in her warm embrace. I take in and release a couple deep breaths and start to tell Emily about my past.

"I started back during our freshman year. It was around the time when I realized that I liked girl. I had a friend who told me about how her brother did the same when he was coming out. She didn't know anything, it was just another random story she told. Anyways, I came home from school and found a switchblade my father hid in the kitchen drawer; I went up the room and sat there staring at the blade for hours. Before I could stop myself, the blade hit my thigh. My blood was rushing and it felt amazing, but it was only amazing for a few seconds. What came after was shame. I couldn't believe that I stooped that low, and next thing I knew there was another slit in my leg."

I could feel Emily rubbing my right thigh, up and down.

"I stopped after the first couple of times, but then Alison came into the picture. She was horrible and relentless. She made me feel so low and pathetic. I know she was your best friend, and I know that she was the first person you loved, but to me she was the queen of the damned."

I look up at her just to make sure she was still listening. Instead, I find that had tears formed in the corner of her precious eyes while I was telling her my life's tale. I couldn't face her anymore, so I look off into the opposite direction and continue,

"She picked on me nonstop, or at least whenever she could get the chance to. One day she faked a letter from you telling me how much you wanted me. The contents of the letter were perfect. Everything I had ever wanted in the palms of my hands. I went into town to do as 'you' instructed and placed it underneath an advertisement board. That was when Ali came up to me and confronted me. I was so furious at her for doing that, and at myself for believing that you could even think of me as anything more than an acquaintance." Emily got up and faced the wall in front of her.

"Ali did that?" Her voice changes to an extremely intense tone.

"Yes, Alison DiLaurentis did that." Before I could finish the sentence Emily's fist pierced into my wall, making that the fourth hole. I look at the hole as Emily pulls out her hand, 'Oh god, have mercy on my soul. My folks are going to KILL me!' Emily sits back down next to me and laughs eerily,

"Hey look! Our hands match." I join her in laughing, "Sorry about the wall. I was thinking if it worked for you, it may work for me. That was kind of liberating though!" I got down so I was lying on the floor, stomach down, and pull out a first aid kit. I always kept a first aid kit underneath my bed just in case I ever needed it again. I take out the necessary items and start fixing up my love's precious hands. Some of the blood had dried, and the less shallow cuts were still bleeding.

After I finish patching up her hand, I brought it up to my face and kissed it gently. "No more, okay?"

"Okay. Now, let me do you now and you can continue explaining." I look down at my right hand which was starting to swell, but at least it stopped bleeding. My fist was much worse than Emily's, most likely because I made three holes, compared to the one that she made. She gently held my right hand in hers and started to clean it with disinfectants.

"Well after Alison confronted me, I raced home and stormed into my room. I created a hole about an inch to the left of where you made yours, and by the way my folks are going to murder me. If they were that pissed off about one hole in the wall, imagine what they would do to me when they find 4 holes. Anyways, I sat down right here and pulled out that knife." I continue to share my previous experiences as I watch her face. I could see the pity in her face, and that's the last thing I need from her,

"Look, don't feel sorry for me. I really don't need you of all people to look down on me. I am strong now. I didn't even think about using the blade this time. I guess, I took it out as a reminder of who I used to be and who I am now. So, please just stop." I proceed to tell her the rest of the story and watch as her face changes from anger to pity and finally something that resembles love.

After I finish telling her about what happened to me in the past, I take a seat right next to her. "That was the day I stopped hurting myself. After I was done, I sat down right here and realized that there was so much more to life than Alison. If I was to continue playing that game with her, I'd only be another pawn on her chess set. She craved the attention, and I was giving her all the attention she wanted. No, the attention that she needed. I put the knife under my mattress and never thought of taking it out again, up until about an hour ago."

"You never explained why you did it, though. You explained to me how and where and when, but you never told me why." 'She was definitely smart enough to see that I was avoiding that question.

"It's really hard to explain the feeling, but for you I will give it a try." A quick smile appears on her face, "The feeling of the blade slicing through your skin is so powerful. It makes you feel alive, and it lets you believe that you are a real person. A real person with real feelings and a real person with a real body. The way it touched my skin made life less phony and more lifelike. Now that I have a chance to look back and think about it, I was selfishly stupid." She looked over at me and pulled me in for a short and sweet kiss.

"You should consider thinking about yourself in another way. The more you say it, the more you'll believe it." She is about to say something else, but she stops herself and stays quiet.

"What is it Em?"

"It's just, how come I've never seen your scars before?" I get up and slide my pants off and used my knees to hold my pants up. I point to a few permanent scars on my thigh and pull up my pants once she sees them. I show her my wrist and the two marks that would also never disappear.

"I don't know what to say, P." We sit there in pure silence for about 30 minutes. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. Every time Emily is around me I feel so at home, and nothing could change that. She pats her lap which indicated for me to lay down on it. I do exactly as she wants me to and lay down on her lap. She combs my hair with her slender fingers as we enjoy each other's company in complete silence.

The hard floor was making me a bit sore, so I get up and help Emily up as well. I climb into the bed, lying on the covers and she climbs in and joins me. I lay there facing her as her arm snakes around my waist and lays there. My hand slides up to her face and wipes away a few strands of hair.

"Paige?" I look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah Em."

"Thanks for trusting me with all this. You didn't have to, but you did it anyway." I was getting a bit drowsy from all the crying, yelling, and punching.

"Anything for you, Em." We lay there in complete silence and my mind goes to a place far away, where it is just me and Emily. It's just the two of us and it was pure bliss. Without even trying I fall into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N - Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is soooo late. I meant to get it in the day before yesterday, but I am a broke college student, and forgot to pay my energy bill. It turned off on me! I will get it back after labor day, but I couldn't wait to release this chapter so I went to my friends place just to upload it for y'all. It's my first time writing this kind of scene, so don't be too harsh on me! But like always I still want to hear you're thoughts. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, but I don't have the replies here. I'll get to you after the holiday! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!_**

* * *

_This morning I woke up with my love lying behind me, clutching me closely as if she was afraid that I was going to leave her. I glanced down to her wrist and looked at her watch; discovering that it was just a quarter after noon. We had slept in once again. Every time I would fall asleep with her next to me, it was as if I never wanted to wake up. Maybe I was afraid that if we were awake, she would have a reason to leave. I turned around slowly to face Emily, the beautiful woman of my dreams. She looked gorgeous, even with the bedhead and her make-up smeared. I leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, causing her eyelids to flutter open. I smiled at how cute she was every time she woke up. "Morning beautiful," I whispered to her. She suddenly jumped up in a panicked frenzy and looked at her watch. Deciding that it was never too early for a joked, I kidded, "Okay then, mornin' ugly one!"_

"_No, not the beautiful comment, that was actually sweet! My mom is going to kill me! They last time I didn't come home, I got a huge lecture." I tried to calm her down,_

"_Babe, your mother is in Fort Hood with your father." She stopped panicking and sat back down on the bed._

"_Oh yeah, that's right. I totally forgot!" She paused for a moment and continued, "Hey that means both of our parents' are away for the weekend! We should do something fun!" I raised one eyebrow at her which was rewarded with a backhand slap to my stomach. "Ow!" Her plan backfired when she forgot that she punctured my wall the previous night._

"_Yeah, that's going to hurt for a while. We should also stay away from the pool, until practice on Monday." I told her, being an expert on this subject._

"_Okay, you probably know best, by now."_

"_I resent that statement. Sure I've been in this predicament a few more times than you have, but that does not make me an expert!"_

"_Paige calm down, I was only joking!" She put her hand on the small of my back trying to soothe me._

"_So was I!" We both laughed for a short while, before I stood up and grabbed a towel. "I got a brand-new toothbrush in the cabinet over the sink, and towels are in the cupboard next to the shower stall. I'll take the downstairs bathroom, and you can take that one." I pointed to the bathroom that was located down the hall. I went downstairs and did my business, like I usually did every morning. _

_I was done with everything in about half an hour and I raced up the stairs in nothing but a towel. I opened the door to my room to find Emily dressed exactly like I was, looking through my closet for something to wear. I was probably just a size larger than her, so it wasn't a big problem for us to share clothes. I walked in slowly and quietly as I examined her. Her long legs were just the correct shade of perfect, and the towel only covered most of her ass. I was mesmerized by her in every way possible. I was captivated by her perfection when she interrupted me, "God Paige, you are such a pervert!" _

'_Oh yeah, I was so caught.' I tried my best to think on my feet, but all I came up with was,_

"_I was trying to scare you as a joke, nothing more."_

"_I think you were trying to scare the towel off of me."_

_I thought to myself, "Yeah, that would have been a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that."_

"_I heard that!" Her voice startled me once again._

"_Fine then. What did I say?"_

"_You said that you couldn't believe that you didn't think of that earlier!"_

"_Wait, hey! How'd you know that?" I exclaimed towards her direction._

"_Paige, Paige, Paige! Don't you know that I am a psychic and that means I can read minds! Or you're really just too easy to read!" She laughed and pulled out a tank top and a pair of short-shorts. She looked straight at me, "Well, aren't you going to turn around and give me some privacy?"_

"_Don't worry babe, I'm really blind and can't see a darn thing, trust me!" I said as I tried my best to keep a straight face._

"_Okay, I'll keep you to your words." She then dropped her towel to the floor and revealed the most stunning form I had ever seen in my life! But then again I haven't seen many naked girls before her. The way the light reflected off her flawless skin. I could see every curve perfectly. I couldn't remove my eyes off of her wonderful ass! "Hey! Blind people don't drool around naked women!" She joked as she put on her tank top. I wiped the drool off the corners on my mouth and stated,_

"_Oh, I just got hungry and thought of something that I wanted to eat. That's where the drool came from!" I loved the times like these, where we could just be together and laugh about nothing. _

_What she chose to do next, I would have never seen coming. She threw the shorts onto the floor and put both of her feet into the openings. Next, she bent over and all I could see was how perfect her ass was! Words could not describe the emotions I was feeling. I was seconds away from fainting, when she pulled up the shorts. I snapped out of it, "Hey look! I can see again, it's a miracle! Thank god, because if I had to go the rest of my life without seeing you, I'd rather be dead." I walked up to her and kissed her lips gently, but before I pulled away, she pulled me back in for another passionate kiss. I was so absorbed in her kiss that I didn't notice that she had a hold on my towel. Her wonderful tongue fought through my lips and started its search for its lover. Like always, she found it in no time, and we both started our usual battle for dominance. _

_I hated competing with everyone else, but when it came to Emily, I loved the challenge. We were always aggressive and I could never predict who the victor would be. Every moment I spent with her was different, nothing would ever repeat itself, and I loved it. Emily was the one person in my life that understood what I felt, and she agreed with me as well. We were a match made in hell, and it never bothered me one bit!_

_I felt her pulling away from me, so I kissed her even harder, pushing her backwards until she lay back on my bed. We continued this game as I climbed over her body, resting myself on top of her. I removed my lips from hers and connected it to her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh above her collarbone. I was getting intoxicated by the taste of her and I wanted more of her. I moved my kisses down her collarbone and worked my way around her chest. I could have continued doing that forever, but her knee contacted my wet center. A shock was sent up my spine and I jumped back quickly and stared at her laughing at my reaction. _

"_God babe," I whined, "That was low!" She knew that I knew that she wasn't ready to become that kind of intimate yet and that I would never take advantage of her in any way. "You can't do that to me! You're freaking driving me nuts, babe!" Once she finally stopped laughing at me she said,_

"_Sorry honey, but that was too good to pass up! But I guess that makes me the champion of this round! Now go get dressed, we gotta go meet up with the girls." I muttered under my breath,_

"_Playing with my emotions to win a damn game. Fucking hell."_

"_What'd you say, sweetie?"_

"_Oh nothing, I just said that I love you!" After those words slipped I went into panic mode,_

'_Oh shit! Did I just say that? Fuck! Where the hell is the rewind button when you need it? Maybe she didn't hear me… She isn't deaf! She heard me, alright! What do I do now? What if the L word scares her off? Do I continue to go to my closet and change? Or should I turn around to face her? Paige! Do something! Don't just stand there! You're starting to look like an idiot!' I turned around to face her and found her loving eyes staring straight back at me._

"_What did you say?" I was lost in her eyes for the billionth time since I had known her, but this time they looked different._

"_I said… I said that I love you?" I tried to make it sound like a statement, but it came out as a question instead. I take two steps forward until I am standing between her legs, "I love you, Emily Fields. I've known it for a long time, but I was too afraid to say it, fearing that if it was said out loud that you would just start running. But here I am, just plain old Paige telling you, Emily Fields, that I love you." She was silent for a moment, analyzing me, before she spoke,_

"_I love you Paige McCullers. I love every little thing about you as well. The way you pretend to strive to be the best, but deep inside you really don't give a rat's ass. The way you let your heart do the speaking, while your mind is cursing at you to stop. The way you look into my eyes and understand everything without making me utter a single word. The way that you love me unconditionally. Here I am, just plain old Emily telling you, Paige McCullers, that I love you." I blushed at her compliments and looked straight down to the floor, for I was afraid to show my face to her. No one could read me like she could, and that scared the living daylight out of me. It was a level of intimacy that I couldn't handle._

_She reached out and gestured for me to look straight at her, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't look away. It's just you and me here, Paige. There's nothing to hide from. There's nothing to fear. It's just Paily." She dropped her hands down to mine and held my sweaty palms. I found the courage and looked her straight in the eyes, "Now, how hard was that, Paige?" A smile appeared on my face once every single word she said finally sank in. _

_I fell down to my knees and kneeled there in front of her, until she leaned forward, grazing her lips with mine. Before she kissed me she whispered, "I love you, Paige." It was a short and sweet kiss, but when I pulled away I swear I heard my heart racing with hers – both of us in sync. _

_Never in my life did one little kiss make my heart beat out of my chest, but this one did. I felt every single emotion at once, and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to taste her so bad, but I was afraid that it was all a joke. I wanted to touch her so bad, but I was afraid of losing her. I wanted to be with her so bad, but I was afraid of being rejected. Like she did every other time, she read my mind, and pulled me in for another kiss, this one more crucial than the last. _

_She pulled me up to my bed, and ripped off the tank top that she had just put on less than five minutes ago. Once that piece of clothing was removed, she came back at me for more. She ripped off my towel as she kissed and sucked on every piece of skin above my chest. I hastily curled my fingers into her shorts and pulled it off in one swift motion. We both stopped for a second to catch our breath and take in the view. Nothing I learned in the past could have prepared me for that moment. As corny as it sounds, we were becoming… one. _

_It being our first time, I wanted to be romantic, and slow, but that wasn't what we needed in that moment – we needed it to be full of lust and desire. I was so concentrated in my thoughts of what I was doing that I didn't notice my love's kneecap collide with my drenched center. I didn't fight it that time, instead I just went along with it, riding her knee. I was close to losing it, she definitely noticed and wickedly removed her knee from my point of pleasure. I looked in her eyes and gave her my best puppy dog face, "Em, please." Her eyes grew a couple shades darker and she demanded,_

"_Please what? Tell me what you fucking want, Paige?" Her tone startled me for a brief second, but I came back stronger than before. I reversed our positions, so that Emily was pinned beneath me and I moved my hand to her opening. I hovered around the area teasingly as I watched my lover squirm around. I could hear her breathing pick up so I teased her, "Em? What do you think I should do with my fingers?" She opened her eyes to look at me and I noticed that it was no longer dark as it was earlier. I took my two fingers and entered her folds, just slightly. A smirk appeared on my face, "So are you telling me that you don't want it? I inserted my fingers into her again but this time just another centimeter. I removed my fingers away from her center and we both stared at my soaked fingers. I take them and put it into my mouth, moaning as I tasted my love's excitement for me. "Now let's try this again. What do you want from me, again?" She didn't back down, so I took it another step further, _

_When I was sure she was watching, I entered my fingers deep into myself, moaning in the process, and once I took them out I hovered my saturated fingers in front of her wide opened mouth. She leaned her head forward for a taste, but I pulled away, "No, no, no, Em! It's not that easy. You gotta tell me what you want? If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know?" She shook her head, fighting my power over her. _

_It was definitely time for me to go overboard. I take my two soaked fingers and entered my center again, this time moaning even louder. I shamelessly penetrated myself a few more time, each time moaning even louder and louder. After a handful of times, I moved my fingers up to her mouth again. Once again she tried to lift her head and try to get a taste, but I continued to torture her and pulled away, "What is it that you want, Em? It's not that hard to say." I saw the look in her eyes again. A look I had never seen before, as Emily Fields was about to surrender. "Come on Em, tell me exactly wha…" Before I could even finish the sentence, she cried out,_

"_I want to fucking taste you, then I want you to fuck me as hard as you fucking can! I want you to put your fingers deep inside me again and again and again until I scream bloody murder!" _

_The sound of her desperation was turning me on and I think to myself, 'Damn this girl definitely got a mouth of a sailor!' _

_I place my fingers to her lips and she sucked my finger dry, as if her life depended on it. Once she was done I continued to play my game. "What did you want me to do afterwards? I seem to have forgotten, silly me!" I knew she was close to losing it, because she screamed out,_

"_I said I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that I would be able to st…" I didn't even let her complete her sentence when I swiftly penetrated her core with two fingers. I watched her arch her back in pure ecstasy as I continued to thrust into her time after time, every once in a while curling my fingers to hit her outer wall that made her moan louder than ever before. While one hand was penetrating her, the other was playing with her perfect sized bosoms – pinching her fully erect nubs._

_She was so raw, and I loved every second of it. The sound of her moans and panting echoed throughout my room. All the signs revealed that she was immensely close to her eruption, so I utilized my thumb to explore for her clit. I could instantly tell when I located her nub because her body sudden jerk threw me off balance, and I almost fell off my lover. I rotated my thumb in rapid circles, and then unexpectedly added a third finger. She cried out in ecstasy, "Paige! Oh god. Fuck. Holy fuck! Paige! Fuck! Shit! Oh my god! I'm going to fucking! Paige!" _

_I smile appeared on my face as I felt her walls contract on my fingers. Her body shook ferociously, but I didn't stop viciously thrusting in and out of her core until I was sure that she had finally had enough. I retracted my digits from her center and hungrily sucked them dry, as her droopy, lust filled eyes tried hard to focus on my appetite for her. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. _

_As her breathing started to even out, I leaned down for a quick kiss, but was caught off-guard and she reversed our positions once again. I was the one lying on my back now and she was sexily straddling my hips. I was the one in ecstasy now as I felt her juice coating that part of my body. _

_The darkness returned to her eyes, and I realized that I was in big trouble as she was plotting her revenge. "It's my turn to play now, baby." Her deepened voice sent chills down my spine and created a puddle of joy surrounding my sweet spot. A smirk appeared on her face as she seductively grabbed both my hands and held them above my head. I gulped as I waited for her to continue to play her game. She leaned down to kiss my lips forcefully, which caused me to automatically grab her neck, as I just wanted to feel any part of her perfect body. She quickly pulled away and spoke as if we were taking part in a pornographic film, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Paigey. I said it's my turn, and if it's my turn it's my rules. Put your hands back where they belong. Disobey me once more, and you will surely be punished." As much as I wanted to find out what the repercussions were, I obeyed her and replaced my hands where they 'belong'. The smirk reappeared on her face and she went back to pleasuring the northern half of my body. I desperately wanted her to explore the southern half of my body, but she wasn't done settling the scores just yet. She took her marvelous tongue to the side of my face and licked my earlobe, before taking it between her teeth. Before moving on to the next item on her scavenger hunt list, she purred into my ear, igniting my fire once again. That was one of the reasons I loved her so much, from smiling at me to purring in my ear, she always found a way to ignite my fire. I was definitely the luckiest person on the earth to have found someone so impeccable. My thoughts were interrupted by her wet lips connecting to my neck – softly sucking and kissing it. Without realizing it my hands left its safe place and almost touched her, but I swiftly caught myself before I made any contact with her body. She noticed my defiance of her laws and her sucking became more intense. She was quickly done vacuuming my neck, and moved to biting the soft flesh below my neck. It was a bit painful, but then again it was in an erotic way that made me quickly begin to crave for this freak in the sheets. I released a soft moan as she made her way down my body, in an excruciatingly slow manner. She knew exactly where I wanted her, but she was having way too much fun prolonging the process – not saying that I didn't enjoy it, because I DID enjoy every last bit of her worshiping my body. _

_Up until this point my eyes have been closed tight, and my usually pale knuckles have turned white from the lack of blood flow. She suddenly stopped her voyage down my body, and started throatily laughing – she was definitely attempting to kill me. I lifted my head up and stared straight at her giddy face. "Huh?"_

"_Sorry, it's just you look so… so… Paige."_

"_Umm, thanks. Now I know that Paige is an adjective. Now if only I can find out what it means." She came back up my body and placed herself on my,_

"_Paige means Paige." Before I could reply she placed her lips on mine, and I lose all focus. She quickly ended our kiss, and continued to do what she was doing before our little interlude. She graciously traveled down my body and landed perfectly between my widely opened thighs. I felt her hot breath below my equator and my eyes slammed itself shut once again. I started to feel dizzy, but then I realized that I stopped breathing shortly after that kiss._

_She wrapped her arms around my thighs and pulled them apart, giving her more space to work. I could almost feel her tongue all over my core – it was making my insides buzz all over. Just the anticipation alone was making me mad. I felt a shock vibrate throughout my entire body, when the feeling of her tongue running up my slit hit me. I thought I was going to lose it, but then I heard her, "Mmm," and I realized that I was far from losing it. _

_She drank me up, like a vampire, and the sounds that came out of her were inebriating me. I was gripping tightly to the edge of my headboard as she licked me up and down, and when her lips sought my nub and pressured down, I was sure that my hands were turning to a ghostly white color. A whimper released from my lips when she sucked my clit forcefully. She released dozens of butterflies into my stomach when she finally let go of my thighs and effortlessly rammed two fingers deep into my channel, "EM!" She continued to thrust both her fingers in and out of me, while her wonderful tongue was racing circles around my swollen nub. I was so high, and was nowhere close from coming down. I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head when she suddenly stopped sucking and quickly flicked her firm tongue over my clit. She constantly pumped in and out of me at a rapid pace while she brought herself back up my body to look at me. I tried my best to keep my eyes opens, but I was inches away from exploding. She pulled in to run her tongue all over my neck once again, and used her hips to force her fingers into me even harder – curling her fingers every time she withdrew. I felt my stomach tighten and she felt my walls around her fingers as I exploded, "Say my name, baby!"_

"_Emilyyyy!" I screamed her name at the top of my lungs, as I felt the waves crash over me again and again. Once my panting seized and my breaths became more even, she pulled out of me and straddled my hips. I stared at her as she tapped her fingers to her lips, and licked them. "Mmmm, Paige you taste so good!" I felt myself getting turned on once again, as I watched her devour her fingers and drink up all the juices. She even started to lick all the liquid that flowed down her wrist. Once she was done she fell down next to me and kissed me tenderly – making me taste myself on her tongue. She broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes. She was so beautiful, even when her hair was glued to her face with sweat. 'She's perfect and she's mine,' was all that I could think as I stared at her. She closed the distance between our lips once again and whisper on my lips, "I love you." _

_Before I pulled her in for another weak kiss I repeated, "I love you."_

She quickly fell asleep with one of her hands resting on my hip. I look down at her watch to realize that it was barely 3 in the afternoon, and we were once again in bed. I brush the thought from my mind and pull my love closer to my body as I close my eyes for some much needed rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hello there! I just got my laptop fixed and finished this. Have I ever thanked you for sticking around?**

**Well here it is Chapter 9 of Life As You Know It.**

**Guest 2 - Read the sex comment and couldn't stop laughing... I was driving on the freeway... THANKS!**

**Guest 1 - Thanks you're amazingg as well!**

**Char - I think you'll like this Chapter very much!**

**Pamy - Surprises are great, aren't they?**

**Well thanks again for reading. I hope to read what you think about this!**

* * *

The incessant ringing of a phone beside my ear wakes me up, and just to end it I answer groggily, "Hello?"

"Paige?" Hanna's voice vibrates throughout my ear, which wakes me up almost instantaneously.

'Crap! This is so not my phone!' I look down to find Emily sleeping soundly in my arm, and I look down even further to find that she was still completely naked… in my bed… her legs wrapped around mine… her mound pressed into my knee. This fact still astonished me so much, that I forgot about the phone that was gripped in the hand that wasn't wrapped around my lover's back.

"Emily? Are you there? Where are you? You guys were supposed to meet us up over two hours ago!" I tapped the woman in my arm and tried my best to wake her up gently.

"Babe, wake up." She budges a bit and her beautiful brown eyes flutter open to find a phone in her face. I place the phone next to her ear, so she didn't have to get out of her comfortable position on my chest,

"Hello?" She asks into the phone, half awake.

"Emily? Are you asleep? Was that Paige? Oh my god! You guys are in bed together, aren't you? You guys are naked right now aren't you? Is that why you're late? Emily?" Hanna breezes through as many questions as she could before taking in another breath, and I watch my love's eyes shoot open.

"Uhh, no?"

I whispered to her, "That's the best you came up with? A questionable no?"

"I just woke up like six seconds ago! Let's see what you can come up with when you just wake up," Emily replied in a soft whisper to me.

Hanna's voice shook both of us, "You guys can whisper, but I can hear you guys. Oh my god, I was right! You know what? Take your time and we'll catch a late movie instead! Meet us at my house and we'll go together." Before we even had the chance to even put in another word, she quickly hangs up the phone, leaving us staring at each other in complete silence. With nothing left to say, I give her full body a once over and look back up the see her gorgeous face flush, from the attention I was giving her.

"Really Em? Earlier you were straddling me! Doing some very provocative things to AND on me!" I see her face turn a bright red, so I lean down to comfort her with a light kiss. She kisses me back, but then she pulls my bottom lip with her teeth, making me groan for what seems like the millionth time today. I quickly pull away, realizing that I have to be the reasonable one. "God babe, doing this to me again?"

She gives me her best innocent smile, "Doing what? I'm just loving you!"

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

She furrows her eyebrows before questioning me, "Fucked up how?"

I give her my faux frustrated look, "You. I fucked up by meeting you. I fucked up when I fell in love with you! I can't listen to reason when you look at me like that! God, I can't even think when you look at me like that, much less push you away." I smile innocently at her now, and apparently that deserves a kiss, because she moves her body atop mine and kisses me passionately – her tongue pushing its way into my mouth. She finds my tongue almost instantly and we battle it out for some time. While my tongue is working with hers up there, my hands finds a steady home on her full ass – massaging it gently. She moans into my mouth, which causes me to moan back into hers.

I get a second to think clearly, and quickly pull away from her dizzying kiss. Frustrated that I chose to pull away, she pouts at me with her full lips. I stare straight at her pout which causes me to lose my train of thought once again and lean forward to pull that same lip into my mouth. She moans once again, and I swear I can hear the liquid flowing out of my center. It's only been a few hours, since we both made passionately love to each other – we haven't even had one second apart since then, so how come I feel like we've been apart for days. I need her more than beside me; I need her in me, or even the other way around. Even as we are pressed up against each other, she is still way too far away from me.

I reversed our positions suddenly and continue to kiss her with everything that I am. My fingers now at her shoulders, trail down her toned body, finally landing on her thighs. I discreetly use my knees and spread her thighs further apart from each other. As I am doing this, she has her own plans and captures my tongue between her teeth and sucks on it, moaning in the process. It creates the domino effect, causing me to moan loudly right back into her yet again. She lets go of my tongue and our mouths collide again for another battle for dominance.

One of my hands is caressing her hip gently, while the other was resting right outside her entrance. I peel my lips away from hers and stare at her face for a quick second, watching her very confused face. Before she can question why I pulled away, I ram two fingers straight into her channel, and watch as her eyes slam shut in pure ecstasy, "Fuck!" I continue to thrust in and out of her tremendously wet center and a rapid pace, curling my fingers on the outside wall or her core every time I pull out. I am definitely having fun watching her lose her breath and moan every time I hit her sweet spot.

"Em, baby." The raw woman below me opens her eyes just enough to look at me. I smile at the sight of her being pleasured by me and kiss her forehead gently before pulling back to watch her as I change the game - adding a third finger into her. Her eyes almost roll back into her head and her back arching to give me a better angle – the scene causing me to smirk. She was really feeling it, and nobody else but me is the reason for it.

"FUCK!" She moans even louder now as I am using my hips to help me pound into her even harder. She is close to her release and I can feel it, so I memorize exactly where her throbbing nub is and place my thumb on it, circling it.

"FUCKKK!" She screams at the top of her lungs, before erupting onto my already soaked hands. I watch her in amazement as she is digging her sharp nails deep into my shoulder. That was going to hurt later, but right now the only thing that matters is the goddess that I am inside. My ferocious pumps slow down as I look into her tired, lazy eyes. I raise my eyebrow at her for a quick second, just long enough for her to catch my smirk and I drive my fingers right back into her, again and again and again. She throws her head back and her body rises against mine, but I pressure her right back down and continue to play my game of how many times I could pleasure her until she cries. I move in on her neck and start sucking near her pulse point.

Somewhere along the line, she catches onto the game I'm playing and I am so distracted by her to even notice that her hand moved down to my thighs. As I pound into her another time, she finds the strength and plunges right into me with two fingers, causing me to bite down on her neck. That was going to hurt much worse later as well. I lose myself for just a second, but my willpower to win overpowers me and I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her faster and faster. She is close to another orgasm, but she holds on for dear life and finds the ability to add another finger into me. "EMM!" I scream as we both continue to play this game. I find myself coming closer to the edge and I try my best to get her attention, "Em-i-l-l-l-yy." She opens her eyes to look at me and I try my best to kiss her like I was earlier, but it was getting hard to focus.

With one last hard thrust into her she is overcome with the eruption of all eruptions – watching her bite down on her bottom lip as she rides the orgasm out, triggers something inside of my lower belly and I explode as well. I feel the waves crashing in me over and over again before I collapse on her, trying my best not to crush her. We pull our respective fingers out of each other and because I'm afraid of crushing her, I take this opportunity to roll off of her to let her breathe. I roll over a little bit too far and roll completely off the bed onto the floor. I hear a weak giggle coming from above me, but I was a bit too exhausted to get up, so I lay there for a little while, before I feel a warm wetness crush into the small of my back.

"Oh god," I hear her say as her center makes contacts with my bare skin. Realizing that if we were to continue at this rate, we wouldn't be at Hanna's until breakfast, so I pushed my arms up and forced myself off the ground with Emily still sitting on my back. "That's hot," she purrs into my ear, and I drop back down to the floor, making a loud thump sound with her giggling on top of me.

She kisses my shoulder sensually and gets off me, striding to the other side of the room, all sexy like. I retrieve all of my energy and jump to my feet, pouncing on her. I kiss the back of her shoulders and neck, "Mmm," I say when my lips make contact with her perfect bronze skin. I kiss and suck on the skin there a few more times, before taking off in the other direction, leaving her frustrated.

"We should take another shower." I am halfway out the door when I turn around to see a smirk on my girlfriend's face, "We should take separate showers! We gotta go to Hanna's or else they're gonna think we're still in bed, doing god knows what." I didn't let her get another word or even facial expression in before I left the room thinking, 'God, I love this girl, but she's gonna wipe me out!'

We walk up the steps to Hanna's front door hand in hand. I grab the back her neck and pull her in for one hard last kiss before our lips have to stay separated for the rest of the night. One moment before I decide to pull away, Hanna swings the door open and scares us, making me accidentally bite down on Emily's tongue, "Ow! Haigeh hou hih hy hongue!" Hanna quirks an eyebrow at me and says in her usual energetic tone,

"Feisty. I like that." Emily glares at her as we walk into the house.

"Sorry babe! She scared me. Want me to kiss the boo-boo?" Her glare transfers onto me as I chuckle nervously and think in a sing-song voice,

'I'm in trouble later.'

We all walk into the kitchen to find Aria and Spencer sitting by the counter, "What's Up?" they both asks in unison. I was about to answer when Hanna cut it,

"They were making out by the door. Emily had her tongue shoved in Paige's mouth. By the way that's the real way to kiss. Anyways, I opened the door and which apparently frightened Paige. Now Emily halks hike his! We caught up?" Spencer and Aria bursts into laughter, and I couldn't help but join in, giving Emily the opportunity to backhand my stomach. I immediately stopped the laughter, but Aria still found some comedy in it,

"What are you gonna do to me? Please don't bite my tongue!" I see the embarrassment in my lover's eyes and pull her in close to me and kiss her forehead,

"Alright guys! I think that's enough. We've had our fun!" Aria jumps in one last time,

"Okay, okay, okay. One more… Emily that's a very nice hickey you are sporting. Did you get it at Paige R Us?" I look over at Emily again and her face is now turning the brightest shade of red ever imaginable, so I whisper to her,

"They wanna talk? Let's give them something to talk about!" She was in the middle of questioning me, when I rush her into the nearby counter and kiss her with all my might. I was trying my best to not add pain to her already searing tongue, although she wasn't putting too much thought in it as she played with my tongue viciously. I hear the girls in the room whistle and clap, but my focus is on the girl in my arms.

After the applause died down, I pulled away leaving both of us flushed and breathless. "So, I guess that worked?" I say as I try to even my breathing.

"What was your point in this?" She asks me while straightening herself up.

"Well, look at them. They shut up!" We look over at the girls who are now just calming down from all of their hooting. I pick up Emily's wrist and check the time, like I always do, "Hey we should go before we're late!" We all walk out of the kitchen and out the front door, Hanna being the end of the train,

"So guys, whose top and whose bottom?" We all turn around and give Hanna the usual look we give her when she gets too… well when she gets too Hanna. "Okay, so you're saying nobody here has thought of that?" The rest of the girls remain quiet and awkwardly get into Emily's car. "That's what I thought."

We stroll into the theater just in time for the previews to start, so we all sit down in the back. Spencer sat next to Aria, Hanna came through next and then I sat in between her and Emily. I could have sat at the end, but Emily thought that I might feel more part of the group if I was actually next to the group. Out of everyone in the group, Hanna treated me most like a friend – she always found a way to make me comfortable and not out of place. Aria seemed like she was always on Spencer's side, something about Team Sparia? They seem to always mention Team Sparia when they are all arguing to agree on something. Spencer seemed to have thawed out in the past few weeks, but I can still catch her mad-dogging me when no one else is looking.

I lean over and whisper to my girlfriend, "If you were a pirate would you put your parrot on this shoulder," I place my hand on her left shoulder, "or this shoulder," I move my hand to her other shoulder and wrap my arms around her tightly. She looks at me in all my glorified corniness and giggles, moving the arm rest up and leaning more comfortably into me. Hanna taps me on the shoulder signaling me to look at her,

"Argh, I would have my parrot on my left shoulder." Its official, I definitely like Hanna the most.

"Sorry Hanna, fresh out of parrots." The three of us share a laugh while Aria and Spencer talk quietly. They assume that they are quiet enough that I can't hear, but I can hear them talk about Ezra Fitz, our old English teacher. I remember last year when there was a rumor about him dating a student, but I didn't really put much thought into it. Now I realize that it was true and Aria was that student, but it's really none of my business, so I just pretend that they really are as quiet as they think.

The lights dim and the previews end, indicating the start of the movie.

Halfway through the movie I realize that I forgot to pee before it started and I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I leave the theater and walk straight to the girl's room. In the distance in front of me I see a person in a black hoodie walk into the men's bathroom. As I approach the bathroom, the same figure walks out and bumps into me. "Dad!?"

"Oh Paige, what a surprise to see you here!"

"Dad, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Scranton? And why are you dressed like that? Is mom here too?"

"Oh yeah Scranton! Well, we left but we decided to stay in town instead."

"Wait, were you home earlier, then?"

"No, well we rented a hotel. You know keep the marriage running smoothly!"

I considered throwing up, but that would leave my breath unapproachable, "Ew! Okay never mind! Now back to why are you dressed like that?"

"We wanted to keep a low profile, so we both thought that no one would recognize us dressed like this."

Yes, it is official, my parents are completely mad! "Okay, then. See you when you get back from your trip." I couldn't stand here a second longer, without considering to hurt myself again. I always assumed my family was unusual, but this was seriously crossing the line to Loonville. He kissed my forehead and took off on the opposite direction.

"Bye honey, have fun!" I turn and enter that girl's room to do what I initially needed to do. When I was done I stepped out of the stall and straight into Spencer, her presence startling me,

"Shit! I didn't see you there, sorry!" She stared straight at me with her most serious face,

"I know who you are!"

"I know Spencer. I'm dating one of your best friends!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw how you and the other A were back there!" The other A? What the hell was she talking about? My dad?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That guy in the black hoodie was my dad!"

"You really think I'm that stupid?" I had to control myself,

'Paige, don't you fucking answer that! Not smart!' Instead of speaking my mind, I brush her aside and wash my hands. I dry my hands with Spencer's intense stare on the back of my head and I walk out of the bathroom. She stomps after me and throws her hand on one of my shoulders, turning me around to face her. I really had to control myself now, nobody touches me without my liking! 'DO NOT DECK HER! DO NOT PUNCH HER!'

"Hey I'm fucking talking to you! You think I don't know what you're trying to do? You should think twice and stay the fuck away from Emily!" Oh boy!

'Deck this bitch now! Come just one punch and knock her lights out! Do it!' My thoughts had a mind of its own, but I stood down. Emily loves Spencer for some reason, and I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt her in any way, even if she was on my last nerve. I took a deep breath and ignored her threats.

"Spencer, just go back inside and enjoy your movie. I'm not gonna do this with you. Not now, not ever." She heeds my warning, takes a step back, and walks back towards the theater. I try my best to read her reaction, but for some reason I read fear. I shake it off, that can't be right – Spencer Hastings fears no one, and nothing.

I look up and far across the theater I see a hooded figure. For a second I thought it was my mom, but it kind of looks like Mona. But if I remember correctly Mona's at Radley Asylum now. I ignore it, as it's probably just my eyes playing tricks with me, and turn around to head back into the theater.

From outside the theater room I can hear some sort of commotion, so I step inside. Once inside I can hear Emily yelling at someone, so I run over to her and she that she's trying to take out Spencer with her fist. Hanna's holding Emily back, while Aria's holding Spencer back. They were both yelling incoherently at each other, while the rest of the guests watch the bitch fight. I help Hanna and pull Emily out of the room, but it took quite a fight to hold her back. I know it was the wrong time to think of something like this, but angry Emily was a real turn-on for some reason. I snap back into reality and before Hanna goes back inside she whispers to me, "Take her out to the car, get her to calm down, and I will meet you guys out there in 5. Alone." I give her a quick nod and turn my attention to Emily who was rubbing one of her fist, which was starting to swell. 'So maybe she got a quick hit in. You go girl!' I walk up to her and gently grab her hand, caressing it.

"Babe, what happened? I was gone for two minutes and come back to W.W.E. When Bitches Brawl!" She stares at me very seriously, "Okay, so _not_ a good time for a joke? Babe, talk to me."

"Spencer's becoming Alison, is what's going on. I saw what happened out here with you guys. She had no right to accuse you of anything! You didn't do anything wrong at all, and she jumped on you! I'm surprised you didn't beat her senseless, I was damn close to!" Her voice was getting louder and louder by the second, so I wrap my arm around her body and led her to the car.

I beat her to the passenger door, and open it for her to get in – she was in no position to drive. I close the door gently and run over to other side to jump in the driver's seat. "Emily it's fine. Just calm down." As soon as those words left my mouth I remembered rule number one of relationships; never ever under any circumstances tell a girl to calm down, especially if she is angry. She looks at me with her intense eyes and I know that she was about to blow up, "Don't tell me to calm down! Why aren't you friggin' pissed at Spencer? You should be furious at her right now! She friggin' crossed the line this time! I swear she really is becoming..." I quickly cut her off with my lips and knew that this could end one of two ways. She could push me away and continue to yell, or she would just give in to me. I was surely hoping for the latter. I could feel her pulling away from me, so I push my tongue into her delicious mouth and she stops pulling away, instead she pushes further into the kiss.

After a few minutes of lacking oxygen, I finally find the will power to pull away from her, leaving both of us breathless. I look at her lost face and ask, "Feeling better there?" She shakes away the look and replies,

"A little bit."

I puller her in for another kiss, but this time I hop of the gear shift and straddle her. I pull the seat back so that she is laying below me as I try my best to distract her from the world. I rest myself on her lap as I move from her lips, down her jawline, and finally find a spot below her ear that makes her moan. We get a sudden interruption by Hanna knocking on the window. I unlock the door and hop back over to the driver's seat. As Emily rises her seat, Hanna jumps into the car, "You know I could have lived my entire life, without listening to Em making those noises!" The girl in the passenger seat blushes, and I reach over to grab her hand to comfort her.

The entire ride home I never let go of her hand, instead I circle the back of her hand with my thumb. She always found that comforting, so I assume that comfort was something that she really needed right after she got in an altercation with one of her best friends.

Spencer definitely got on my nerves sometimes, but who was I to get in the way of best friends. I wanted Emily to be happy, and if Spencer was one of the reasons that Emily was happy, then I would just have to find a way either make Spencer change her mind, or just ignore everything she says and does. As much as the latter seemed easier, I knew that I would somehow find a way to make Spencer like me. If that didn't work, I would have to convince her to fake it just for Emily's sake.

We pull up to Hanna's driveway and she jumps out of the car, "I gotta go pick up the girls, I will call you later." I was sure that she was looking at me when she was talking, but Emily answered,

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

We get up to Emily's room and she crashes down on her bed, and closes her eyes. I walk over to her and sit down by her feet to take off her shoes. I finish taking off her shoes and socks so I walk over to her closet and pull out short and a tank top. I come back over to her and yank off her pants, replacing them with the shorts in my hands. "Arms up!" She puts her arms in the air which gives me the chance to take off her shirt and bra. Once I was done I slid on her shirt and tuck her in the bed. She was definitely tired and had much on her mind, but she was in now no state to speak.

I finish changing into a similar outfit, turn off the lights and jump into bed beside her, wrapping my body comfortably around hers. She turns around and faces me kissing me softly and expresses her gratitude for me, "Thanks for putting up with me and my craziness. Thanks for being there and knowing exactly what to do. I love you." A smile appears on my face as I say,

"Anything for you, Em. I love you." I kiss her on the forehead and rub her back in a circular pattern until I hear that she is finally asleep. I watch her for a little while sleeping soundly in my arms, before I doze off as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - You guys having a great week? As busy as I was, I got the chance to finish this chapter!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And all my new followers!**

**CiCi - This one is for you! You want it, you got it! Thanks for the kind words! And about Mona! You'll see..**

**dayabieberxo - hahaah yeah I was laughing to myself when I thought of that line! and I'm looking at your username while bieber is playing on my laptop - random.**

**Kamille - Glad you're enjoying!**

**So, yeah I hope you like this next chapter. I want your **feedback** and if you have any** ideas** or something just tell me. I got almost **50** followers **Yay**! If only I get more **reviews**! **

**-Peace out!**

* * *

A buzzing noise on the nightstand beside me wakes me up. I feel around me to look for my love, but she's nowhere to be found. I open my eyes just to find myself on her bed, alone. I reach over and pick up my phone to find a multimedia message from someone who signed it as A. I sit up against the headboard and open the file. It was a video of Emily and Spencer from the previous night. I spent most of the drive back last night wondering what had happened in the theater, before I showed up but I didn't want to ask her while she was still all wound-up.

It started up as them whispering, so I couldn't understand the first few seconds, but suddenly Emily jumped up, "Can't you just leave me be?! The first girl I loved was murdered! The second girl I loved was murdered! Can't you just leave my current love alone?! I've spent almost everyday in the past two years trying to get cope with everything that's happened to me! I am finally at the point in my life where I'm happy with who I am and where I am, so why can't you?!" By now Spencer is on her feet and standing just a few feet away from Emily.

"I'm trying to protect you! Your girlfriend isn't who you think she is! She was outside fraternizing with the enemy! I saw her out there with my own eyes! I brought it up with her and she fucking lied to my face! Maybe you don't know her like you think you do! She's betraying you! Don't you remember what she did to you?! She's a fucking dark ass bitch who's just trying to use you!"

"Take that back!" Emily's screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged at Spencer, her fist colliding with Spencer's right eye. Spencer fell back and almost hit the ground, but Aria and Hanna caught her.

"You know what Spence? FUCK YOU! You always take things too far! The others might be too afraid to tell you, but I'm sick and tired of you trying to take control of everything! I'm fucking done with this! I'm fucking done with you!" This time Spencer retaliated and tried to jump onto Emily, but Aria held her back. For a small one, she really had some strength in her.

As Spencer was trying to tackle my girlfriend she yelled out, "What the fuck happened to sticking up for your friends?! I can't believe you fucking chose that fucking bitch over me?!" Emily blew up again and threw her fist at Spencer once more, slamming into her left ribcage. There wasn't much thought going throughout my head as I was watching this, but after I saw that all I could think was,

'Damn! This girl is hot! Is it weird that this is turning me on? I should not encourage this kind of behavior. Yeah, this is so wrong!'

Both Spencer and Aria fell back a few steps because of the force. Emily has a lot of upper body strength, so I assume that the hit probably knocked the air out of her. Once Hanna realized how much damage angry Emily could have created, she finally grabbed on to her arms, trying to prevent her from drawing blood.

"You know what?! You and that bitch are perfect for each other! Both you guys have anger issues! You guys fucking deserve each other!"

"Fuck you Spencer! Fuck you!" This was about the time that I walked in and held her back, because as she was cursing she was throwing herself towards Spencer, and Hanna was having a hard time trying to hold her back.

I close the video and remember that I am still alone in Emily's room. I get out of her bed and walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I take a swig of the mouthwash and swish it in my mouth – I always want to be minty fresh for my baby. The smell of breakfast traveled to the top of the stairs, so I followed it to the kitchen, where I found my love by the stove cooking up some eggs.

I walk up to her from behind and wrap my arms around her torso, kissing her neck gently. She turns around to face me, her eyes still a little puffy from recent crying, "Well, good morning to you too!" She kisses me soundly on the lips and when she pulls away I feel her tongue licking my upper lips, "Ooo, minty fresh!" She was trying to put up a strong from, but I could read her like an open book. If she didn't want to talk, I couldn't force her, so I just drop it completely.

"Just for you. This smells ahhh-ma-zhing! What's the occasion?" We usually don't even eat breakfast, because every time we would sleep together, we wouldn't even wake up until lunch time, or we had to rush off to school.

"There needs to be an occasion for me to show my love for you?" She gives me another kiss, but this time on my cheek and turns around to finish up cooking, "I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, you know like how they do in the movies? But you're up and down here, so we can just have breakfast down here."

"Or I could run up the stairs and jump into bed!"

"Or _I_ could run up the stairs and jump into bed."

"Too late! I called it!" And just like that I let go of her and run back up the stairs.

I get underneath the sheets and try to make myself comfortable, still a little breathless from the sprint up a flight of stairs. Just a few moments later I could smell the food coming closer and closer to me, so I ready myself, but nothing could have readied me for the sight that I was about to see.

I turned my face toward the door to find a tray of food in front of a very naked Emily. I gulp audibly as I watch the most beautiful woman in the world walk towards me. I try to find words to express what I feel, "That is so distracting... You should put down the food, it's way too distracting right now." She seductively sways towards me, placing the tray on my lap and sits by my side. And once again the games start – it was a never ending game, in which there was always two winners. She gestures the food towards me and says in a deep and sultry voice,

"Finish all your veggies and you will get desert." I could already feel my mouth dry up and my shorts dampen – that was a lie they were pretty much soaked by now. She adjusts herself so that she is sitting across from me, her feet residing between my thighs. With one push of her foot downwards, she hits my center, making me jerk and squeal, "God Em, this is so bittersweet. I'm so hungry... but then again, I am so _hungry_." She laughs at my anguish and continues in the same tone,

"One food group at a time honey. You get yogurt, fruit and eggs and bacon first, and then afterward you get... Well you know what you get, right?" Once again I gulp audibly and another smirk appears on her flawless face.

"Well at my house, my ma doesn't care if I have dessert before my meals." That was a straight up lie, and we both knew it. She quirks an eyebrow and I confess, "Okay, so yeah that was a lie. But I'm not home I should be able to do whatever I want," I beg for her sympathy, but she doesn't sympathize and just stares at me with the same smirk on her face. "Fine I'll eat, but you have to feed me." I lean back against the headboard and hand her a small spoon. She moves forward towards me, takes it and throws it across the room, making me assume that she was not going to fulfill my wishes. I was half ready to sit up and feed myself, when she takes her index finger and dips it into the yogurt, placing it in front of my lips. I take her entire finger into my mouth and swallow everything shamelessly. I hear her moan slightly as she feeds me another finger full.

"Oh god, I gotta eat faster. Strawberries next?" She takes a fork from the tray, looks at it for a second as if she was contemplating something, and throws it across the room, much like she did with the spoon. She then picks up a strawberry and puts it in her mouth, taking a sensual bite and moaning as she eats it. This entire time, she never takes her eyes off of me, instead she watches me intently as I am squirming in my place. She puts the rest of the strawberry into her mouth and leans in closer to me, so that the piece of fruit is also touching my mouth. I take the fruit from her mouth and into mine, she kisses my lips once the strawberry is fully inside my mouth.

"Mmmmm," she says as she pulls my bottom lip into her mouth. As she lets go of my lip, I swallow the strawberry whole without even bothering to chew, while I think,

'I can't take this anymore!'

"I can't take this anymore!" I scream out loud as I pick up the tray and slam it on her nightstand. I jump at her, but she stops me and wags her finger at me,

"No, no, no. I told you that you have to finish your meal before you get your dessert!" With one hand I grab the bowl of yogurt and with the other hand I push her down, so that she is lying down. She tries to get back up, but I straddle her and push her back down. I then pour the yogurt over her abdomen and take the rest of the strawberries, tossing them on top. I quickly lick up most of the yogurt and grab a strawberry with my mouth bringing it up my lovers frame. I feed every other strawberry to her one by one as fast as I could, while I swallowed each one she didn't eat. It would have been more romantic, if I did it slower – at this rate I would be choking soon, but thank god I know the Heimlich maneuver.

"Paige! Slow down! You're gonna choke! Never mind, fuck that! I'm gonna choke!" She tries to reason with me.

"No... No slowing. Must. Eat. Faster. Must. Finish. Food. Must. Finish. You." I hear her laughing as I finish up the last piece of fruit and lap up the rest of the yogurt, her stomach vibrating on my lips.

"You know you still have bacon and eggs right?"

"Too full! Can't. Eat. Another. Bite! Unless you want me to pour hot bacon and eggs on you?" I can see her eyes widen as she replies,

"No, okay! You're done. Well, call that dessert!" And with that I am back down her body and my lips quickly kiss her center, "Paige!" She yells out my name at the top of her lungs. I continue to lap up the juices that was released while I was eating on her - more and more was dripping out as I start to eat her. I use my tongue and flick her swollen nub, making her grab onto my head for support. "Fuck me!" she screams instead of 'fuck'. I smile to myself and answer quietly,

"Gladly." With that I instantly take two of my fingers and easily shove them deep inside of her center.

"Paige!" I find myself giddy as she screams my name, making me continue to pump in and out of her ferociously, curling my fingers on her inside wall every time I retracted my finger. She was panting and her hands were still gripped on my hair. It would have felt a lot more painful, but I was too engrossed in pleasuring my lover. I could feel her close to the edge, so I lean down and use my tongue to search for her clit. Once I find it, I suck on it hard, which causes her to pull my hair even harder than before. "PAIGE! I AM... PAIGE!" I release her nub and with one last flick of the tongue I feel her walls contract on me and Emily screaming out a string of random curse words. Her body shakes violently as her juices escape her body and resides somewhere in the back of my throat. Once she releases her extreme hold on my head, I stop my thrusting and take my fingers out, drinking up everything on them.

Not yet satisfied, I take my tongue and circle her clit one more time, making her scream my name once more and explode into my mouth. I drink up every last bit of her and move back up her body, "Emily?" I ask as I look at her exhausted face. "Em? Baby?"

'Holy shit! She fell asleep!' I thought to myself as I studied her.

I pull a blanket over her and tuck her in to sleep, giving me an opportunity to finish the breakfast she had made for me.

While Emily was asleep I got the free time to shower, and clean up all the dishes. Once I was done with all the chores I went back up to her room and watched her sleep for a little while. 'Okay, if she wakes up and sees me staring, this will become awkward and weird... quick.'

I try to find something to occupy myself, but it wasn't my house, and we usually spent most of our time at my house. Emily's room was remotely clean, but there was some random clothes lying around her room, so I pick them up and toss them in the hamper. With nothing else to do, I walk around her room, and tidy up random things that were out of place. Once everything was in place I sit down at her desk and look through my books, 'No time like now, to start on homework.'

I finish all my homework within 30 minutes and pick up my phone to check my Facebook. I see Hanna's post about how she spent the night at Spencer's place. I was starting to feel guilty about how my girlfriend stood up for me against her friend last night, so I open up a new text message. I slowly spelled out Spencer's name and start to text her.

**Hey are you okay? I think we should talk. Meet me outside your house in 5. - Paige**

I didn't even wait for a reply before I put on my shoes, and dart out the door.

I sprinted all the way to Spencer's house, which really wasn't all that far to begin with and found her standing by her car. She's in pretty bad shape, her left eye looks like it would stay black for an eternity. She opens her mouth to speak, but I raise my hand up and stop her, "Let me talk first, please." She glares at me with her arms folded across her chest, but doesn't speak. "Look I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't wanna be the reason that you and Emily are fighting, but I am NOT gonna leave her. I love her. She loves me. I don't know why you think I'd do anything at all to hurt her, but I won't. She's my EVERYTHING." I take a few steps closer to her, so that we are standing just a few paces apart. "I know that you don't wanna lose her, so I think that we should find a compromise. I don't know what exactly, because I haven't had much time to think this conversation thoroughly, but anything is better than this." It was killing me to be the one who was 'on my knees' but I couldn't stand to see Emily in pain.

After a few moment of silence she drops her hands to her sides, "Point blank, I don't fucking trust you. You haven't done anything to prove that you deserve my trust. So, why should I comply with you?"

'Fuck this bitch is hard-headed!' I think to myself as I try hard to keep myself calm and collected. I open my mouth again to rebuttal, "Because point blank, you love Emily and as much as you guys have your differences, you're best friends for a reason. She's been crying all morning, and she's not herself." Emily is going to kill me for saying that, but Spencer had to see how Emily wasn't holding up. "We just have to be civil. That's it. Keep our thoughts locked up when we're together. I don't care that you don't trust me, because you don't have solid reasoning for it, but I don't wanna get in between you guys. Let's just start over for the sake of Emily and be even." A crooked smile appears on her face before she uppercuts me in the stomach, and decks me in the face, very similar to how Emily did the night before.

"Now we're even." She says with a chuckle.

I fall back onto the ground, "Touché." She continues to laugh and walks back into her house. Still a bit dizzy, I stay on the ground for a few minutes before I get up and sprint back to Emily's. Right when I get up to Emily's front door I hear my text tone ring and I pull it out to check it.

**Paige you are one crazy ass bitch. I like that. Thanks. I mean it. - Hanna**

I lock my phone and enter the house – it beeps again.

**Ditto:) - Aria**

A smile appears on my face as I realize that I am one step closer to really becoming part of the group. I run up the stair and realize that I was punched in my eye and ribs. The adrenaline was disappearing and the pain began. ' I should get some ice after I check on Emily.' I get up to her room and open the door slightly to check if she was still asleep – yep. Realizing that she might be out for a while longer, I walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen to find some ice... Or a piece of steak. I searched the freezer and just found ice, so I put divided some into two separate baggies and iced my two points of pain.

Once I am in Emily's room I just softly lay down right beside her, icing myself accordingly. 'Damn, bitch packs quite a punch! But better get knocked by Spencer than Emily.' And my thoughts are so true. Emily is a swimmer so she works her arms and legs the most. I'd rather take a punch from Spencer than Emily any day.

Twenty minutes of thoughtful lying on the bed passes, so I drain the ice bags in the sink and return to my initial position, groaning in pain during the process. I wince as I rotate and roll onto the side in which Spencer's fist had impacted me, to look at my love. She was sleeping peacefully on her stomach with her face facing me, one hand in front of her face and the other wrapped around a pillow. I look at the watch on her wrist to learn that it was almost 4 o'clock – she has been knocked out for nearly four hours. I gently slide my arm underneath the blanket, put my arm around her and bring myself closer to her body, all while trying not to wake her up.

Every time I touch Emily I feel a spark light up in my body, and an overwhelming warmth spreads quickly. I've had been in relationships before, but nobody ever made my body feel the way she did. Every touch was new and special. I would never be bored with her, physically or mentally. Even though it has only been a month plus a few days, it feels like we've been together for an eternity. I know her better than I know anybody else, and she really is the only one who knows the real me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, her scent of jasmine filling my lungs. Before I know it, her scent and the sound of her breathing sends me off to the land of dreams.

I wake up for the second time today, because of my love stirring below me. I open my eyes to find her beautiful brown eyes flutter open. "Finally awake there, babe?"

"What time is it?" I pick up her wrist and answer her question,

"Just after six o'clock. You had a nice six hour nap, didn't you?" Her body springs up from the bed,

"Shit! What happened?"

"Umm..." I really didn't know how to answer the question without sounding any bit cocky, but realize that I didn't need to when her cheeks flush.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. Wow." A smile appears on both of our faces as she continues, "Damn, you've really gotten good at this, haven't you. You've been practicing without me?" She didn't realize how that sounded out loud, until she said it, because she blushes furiously. "That's not what I meant." I sit up and kiss her lips softly and pull away with a slight giggle. She puts her hand on my face and caresses below my eye finding that it was a bit swollen, "What happened to your eye?!" I had thought about the answer as I was running back and came up with,

"Wild baseball hit me. One of your neighbors was plying catch and the stray ball hit me."

'I had almost an hour to think about this, and this was the best I could come up with?' I try to put on my best poker face, but Emily knows every single one of my faces. She raises an eyebrow,

"How about you try again?" Sometimes it's great to have someone know you so well, and sometimes it's not so great.

"Fine! I threw the ball at myself!" My frustration plays off well in this case.

"You did what?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I was lying down on the floor throwing the ball up into the air and when it fell I missed the catch." Part of me couldn't believe that she actually believed my lie.

"Why'd you lie?"

"Because telling my girlfriend that I smashed myself in the face with a ball is not the best turn on."

'Okay Paige, now just change the subject.'

"I'm fine, okay? Now let's get up and go grab some food. I haven't eaten since... well since you." I smirk appears on my face as my mind re-lives the afternoon delight we had earlier. She backhands me to the ribs and my insides are screaming, but I keep all the pain bottled up. What would I say next? I threw the bat in the air and missed it too?

After dinner we just sat on the couch watching random T.V. Shows that pops on. She is leaning on the couch while I in turn am leaning on her. We are silently watching, but it's a comfortable silence. The moment is interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone – I answer it. The sound of my mother screaming erupts through the phone, "Paige! You come home right now! What in the world did you do to my walls? There are holes in my wall! I knew it! You are on drugs! Paige!"

"Yes mam," was all I could mutter up. I hang up the phone and turn to face Emily, "So... My parents are home!"

"Yay!" I announce sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure I'm grounded by the way. They found the condition of my room." I kiss her forehead and stand up to leave, "I will see you at school tomorrow?" A look of concern covers her face as she asks,

"Sure you don't want a ride home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could use a jog." I pat her knee and head towards the front entrance, "Love you babe!"

"I love you too! Good luck. Call me after." And with that I take off towards my doom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - HEYOOOO! I KNOW it's been quite a while since my last post. Crap has been very hectic, and I had some computer issues! I am now once again a working stiff and with school and family it's kinda taking over my life! I will definitely not quit on this! I will try to post at least once a week! This chapter is VERY short, but better than nothing right? Tell me what you think about it! REVIEW! Even if you gotta do it as a guest. The more reviews I get the faster I will write, y'all!**

**Freakbutterfly05 - I'm glad you like it! Always love getting new readers!**

**CiCi - Hey! Yeah, after I got your review I went home from work and finished the last part! Yes that's me on tumblr! That was a very interesting moment! I am pretty much in your situation. Most of my family have no clue. LOL**

**dayabieberxo - I LOVE your reviews! Always cracks me up! **

**Athrun Zala - Thanks I HOPE you like this as well!**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE LAGfest AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO WRITE MORE OFTEN! My next chapter should be much longer, and more interesting. This was kinda a filler and a lead-up.**

**Without anything else to say, I introduce to you Life As I Know It Chapter 11!**

* * *

**When I said that I would be grounded, I guess I was serious. - Paige**

**What happened last night? Where r u? I'm parking the car. - Emily **

**My parents are dropping me off and picking me up now. We are pulling up to the front. Meet you by the gates in a couple minutes? - Paige**

When I got home last night my parents were furious. They were used to cleaning up my messes in the past, but it's been over two years since my last explosion. After a lot of lecturing and looking over my fist, which was perfectly fine, she let me head off to bed. They finally calmed down by this morning, but then a black eye appeared on my face and it started all over again. They wouldn't let me bike to school this morning, and insisted... no forced me to ride with them.

"Bye ma, bye dad. I love you." I didn't even wait for their reply before I race out the vehicle to meet up with my girlfriend. I guess I have been getting used to sleeping entangled with Emily, because without her last night, sleep was hard to come by. I spot her in front of the door and walk up to her, 'Damn she still takes my breath away.' She spots me as well, and a look of horror flashes her face. From a few steps away I can hear her ask,

"Babe, a ball did that much damage?"

'You should see what the bat did to my ribs.'

"Yeah. I'm fine babe, don't worry. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." She reaches up and gently caresses my cheek, slightly touching the bruised area, causing me to wince.

"Can I call bullshit." I take her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine, dropping them to our sides.

"We should get our books, don't wanna be late for class." And with that we walk to our lockers. On the way in, we run into Spencer and all her damaged glory. "Hey, Spence you feeling better?" I smile at her and wait for her response. I expected a nod, or something similar, but instead I get a smile,

"I'm doing much better, thank you Paige. Emily really does pack a punch!"

'And you don't? I can't barely twist my body, bitch.'

"Yeah, she really is something." I turn to face my love to find a look of horror. I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek, "I gotta get to class, I'll see you at lunch?" She and Spencer really needed to talk, and it would be much easier without my presence – not to mention much less awkward.

My first period, trigonometry, was excruciatingly long and painful. I honestly spent most of the period looking at the clock and wondering what happened between my girlfriend and her friend. Towards the end of class I feel a vibration in my back pocket and inconspicuously pull out my phone to check it. It was a text from Emily.

**Hey babe, Spence and I talked it out. We're not exactly there yet, but we will be soon. Wanna ditch? Hanna and Aria are already at Spencer's. - Emily**

**Although it is quite tempting, I don't wanna impose on you and your friends.**

**First of all it was Spencer's idea. Next, you saying you don't wanna be near me? Hold me? Touch me? Do things to me that would knock me out for hours? - Emily**

I gulp audibly at the memory and the students surrounding me stare.

**Be there in 5 :)**

**mmmhmmmmm ;) - Emily**

I count the seconds go by as I watch the clock on the wall opposite me intently. 30 seconds left before the period ends, so I quietly pack my stuff into my bags and ready, get set, RING! I bolt out the door and head straight for Emily's car parked out front. I jump into the passenger's seat and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. On my girlfriend's face is an amused look,

"The bell rang no more than 20 seconds ago. Your first period is practically on the other side of school. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Well you make me come for you that way," I tell her with a wink. A blush fills her cheeks as she starts driving to Spencer's house. She clears her throat,

"So you and Spence are really good?" I really don't want to lie, but that was better than the alternative, so I nod. "What happened? How did it go from her hating you to her inviting you to our ditch days?"

"We were just honest with each other, is all."

"Really... What did you say? Spence never apologizes and she did. She apologized for everything!" She didn't apologize for hitting me, so not exactly everything, but the smile on Emily's face makes up for anything.

"Did you apologize for anything? Like hitting her?" I expected a yes, but was rewarded with,

"No I didn't. What she said was out of line, and I will NOT say sorry for defending you. I admit that it wasn't the best way to defend you, but no one talks about my girlfriend like that." I couldn't help but smile, when I see the spark in her eyes, when she explains herself. Changing the subject back to it's original point, she asks again, "So, what did you say to her?"

I really have no idea what Spencer told her, and I don't want either of us caught in a lie, but Emily is being really persistent, "I told you... I was just being honest with her. I told her how I feel." That's really the truth minus a few missing facts, and it's definitely vague enough to keep Spencer and I from trouble.

"Okay, but sooner or later you will spill." I grab her hands and intertwine her fingers in mine, glad that the conversation is over.

We enter Spencer's house and find all the girls surrounding the island in the kitchen. "Hey," we both say simultaneously. The other 3 girls wave back at us in unison as well. After a few moments of honestly awkward silence I ask,

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"We could head up to my grandmother's lake house? Maybe have a barbeque? Go swimming in the lake? Or we could stay in Rosewood, and sit here. Up to you guys." Realizing what the best option would be, we all get up and start grabbing our stuff. "Okay Team Sparia will go buy the necessary items, and Team Pannaly will grab the rest of the stuff and meet us at the lake house! Okay, break!" I whisper to Emily and Hanna,

"Is she always that... umm way?" Hanna laughs under her breath before she once again surprises me,

"Aberrant, crazy, erratic, kooky, nutty, off the wall, off center, peculiar, quirky, strange, uncommon, weird, or the occasional bat-shit crazy?"

"Who thought Marin would be the walking thesaurus?" The three of us share a laugh before we follow Spencer's instructions.

Surprisingly, we get there after the other two girls. We all walk inside and I crash down on the couch, "This is really comfortable." Emily laughs and replies to my compliment,

"Yeah, ask Hanna. Caleb and her really know how comfortable the couch is!" Hanna chimes in,

"Emily! Shut up!"

"Okay, ew. Getting off the couch now!"

Once we get everything set on the table, Emily looks at me, "Hey I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down. Relax a little bit before all the fun starts." She gives me a quick wink and heads up the stairs. I look over to Hanna who smiles at me,

"Go ahead, Caleb should be here in a few minutes." I give her a wide smile, and sprint up the stairs. I walk into the room and find it empty, so I lay down on the bed with my hands behind my head. I close my eyes and enjoy the pure silence. Suddenly the scent of jasmine surrounds me and I know for sure that my love is nearby. I open my eyes to find her hovering above me, "Do you really want to sleep?" She asks me as she gets on the bed to straddle my hips.

"What else is there to do?" I ask her back with a bit of edge in my voice.

She leans down with both her hands on opposite sides of my head and kisses my forehead. She continues to kiss me, venturing further down with every peck. She kisses right below my black eye, moving down to my jaw line and finally down my neck. She stops her journey for a quick moment to observe me.

"What?" I ask her in confusion of why she stopped.

"Nothing..." Before I can ask her for the truth, she leans right back over me and continues to cover my upper body with her sultry lips. I watch her as she slowly, but surely moves down my body.

Once she gets down to my belly button, she softly pushes my shirt up and suddenly stops. I scan her face and find confusion with a side of worry. She places her hand on my ribs and a shock of pain shoots through my entire torso, causing me to wince in pain.

"What happened here?"

'Where the hell is a Twix bar when you need it.'

"I was tossing a bat and I missed it?" She crosses her arms across her chest and looks at me sternly. "It's nothing really."

'Damn it Paige! Why do you suck at thinking on your feet?' She takes her index finger and pokes at the massive bruise covering my ribs, causing me to wince once again.

"That's nothing?!" Before she can continue to question me some more, her phone goes off and she pulls it out. We share another moment of silence before she continues her interrogation, "What were you doing when I was asleep yesterday?"

"Umm, I did my homework, and showered and I did the dishes. I cleaned your room a bit." She watches me suspiciously as I explain myself.

"That's all? You didn't go anywhere else?"

"Oh, I went on a short jog."

"Where?"

"Just around your neighborhood," I say nonchalantly wondering why I am being questioned.

"Any pit stops?" I try my best not to lie, but this question is pushing me into a corner so I lie,

"Nope." She shakes her head,

"Then why do I have a GIF of Spencer knocking you onto the ground?" Where the hell did she get a picture of that?

"Where the hell did you get that picture?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you lied to me. Straight up lied. Why?" Realizing that she was still straddling me while we were having this conversation, she gets off of me. She stands by the bed and I sit up,

"The last thing I want to do is lie to you and hurt you. I'm sorry, but that was our only option. I don't want you to throw away half a decade of friendship for me. I know I'm important to you, but so is she. I'd rather suck it up and live life with her, than without you. No lying. I'm being completely honest. That's why I did what I did. Maybe one day, we will actually be friends, but for now the fact that she loves you is enough for me to stand her insanity. I know she will never intentionally hurt you, so there's really no harm in what we're doing." She takes a couple steps forward and kneels before me,

"How can I stay angry at you? Spencer on the other hand friggin' hit you! Couldn't she have just talked to you? Be reasonable?" She is now holding my hand and petting it gently.

"I'm fine, so you should be fine. No need to bring this back up." I try to convince her into dropping the subject when Spencer screeches from downstairs,

"Why don't you fucking lovebirds come down here and help us?!" Before I know it Emily is on her feet and out the bedroom door. I quickly follow her, but she is too fast. By the time I get down the stairs, Emily throws her phone at Spencer.

"What the fuck, Spence?! I thought we were gonna be honest with each other?!" Spencer looks down at the phone and her face show that the guilt finally kicks in.

"I-I-I can ex-explain!" Emily crosses her arms over her chest exactly like she did a few minutes prior and stares directly into Spencer's eyes,

"Waiting..." Spencer stays silent, "That's what I thought!" Emily turns her heel and runs out the door, heading towards the woods. We all share a quick glance at each other before heading out the door to find her. By the time we get outside, Emily is nowhere to be seen. Hanna finally breaks the silence,

"Let's split up, before it gets dark." And with those words, we all take off in different directions.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey - Yo! Yeah I know, I know... It's been a little while. I am gonna try to post every Tuesday, as it is my only day of the week that I have off, but we'll see how that works out. I wanna thank all my new followers and my new readers! I get emails every now and then saying so and so has followed dot dot dot and it brings a smile to my face! XD

Thank you for all the kind comments.

J9 - Hahaha I remember when i read a fanfic like 10 years ago and started crying. That worried my ma as duck!

Cici - I don't know if you will call this epic, but I tried my best under all the other things I need to do! I hope you enjoy this!

rita23fantastica - Emily? You think? Really? Okay read-on, you'll see!

dayabieberxo - I hope this makes you like the characters again! ;)

Okay y'all! Here's the deal. If I get 10 new reviews from readers that haven't reviewed yet, then I will post the next chapter before this Tuesday. Watch... If I get the 10 reviews I'm gonna hate myself for making this deal! Haha JK! But seriously I'd like to hear what my other readers think! Maybe it'll inspire me to write something more EPIC! Ok well, I'll let you start reading!

Until next time!

P.S. Sorry for the mistakes. I don't have anything to correct my stuff on my laptop anymore, and I was trying to get this online A.S.A.P!

* * *

"Hey," I tap the figure in front of me and they turn around, giving me the best opportunity to knock them out with my yet to be healed fist. "Fuck that hurt!"

I looked at my watch – it was half past noon. Around this area it gets dark around 5:30 PM, but with all the trees that surrounds us, it gets dark way before that time. I took out my phone and tapped on the map icon. I clicked on my exact location to save it, just in case I got lost. A few years ago I went for a run and ended up in the woods out of pure boredom. I was lost in there for a good three or four hours before I found my way out. Ever since then I learned my lesson and found that it was smarter to use the map on my phone. Once everything was set I made my way into the west end of the woods, in search of Emily.

I walked around aimlessly looking for traces of anything human such as footprints, but there were no signs at all. I looked at my watch to find that it was almost 2 o'clock and no progress had been made. I closed the map on my phone and texted the other three girls in our group chat we had set up after the initial hour.

**Any sign of Em yet? - Me**

**Nope – Hanna**

**Negative – Spencer**

**How big is this place?! I think I'm lost, too! - Aria**

I was about to reply back, when I heard a crunching sound come from behind me. I twist around quickly, but there was nothing in sight at all. I pushed the sound aside thinking that maybe the wind blew or something. I looked back at my phone to find a few new messages.

**Just follow to where the light is the brightest. - Spencer**

**Yeah, just go back to the cabin. Tell us if Emily came back yet and keep Caleb company. - Hanna**

**Ok... - Aria **

**Where the hell is she? - Me**

**She couldn't have gotten too far... How many acres is this damn place? - Me**

**Hold on... - Spencer**

**Let me ask my dead grandmother. - Spencer**

**Har har Spence. Let's just stop this childish behavior that got us into this situation in the first place... We NEED to find Emily, especially since you are holding her phone and it's gonna get dark fast. Focus guys... - Hanna**

**Agreed. - Me **

I pulled the map back up and made my way through the woods once again. I looked up at the tree right in front of me and held onto it gripping it as hard as I could. It took quite a while, but I finally made my way halfway up the tree and sat on a large branch. From where I was sitting I could see quite a few things. I saw Aria making her way in the wrong direction,so I pulled my phone back out and messaged her.

**Short stuff! You're going the wrong way! - Me**

**Turn 90 degrees to the right and keep on going... - Me**

**Umm creepy much Paige... How do you know where she is? - Hanna**

**I'm sitting on a tree branch. I thought maybe I could see Emily from here. - Me**

**Thanks! I might have ended up in Philly. No sense of direction. - Aria**

**I know this is weird to mention... But I feel like a sniper from here. - Me**

… **- Hanna**

… **- Aria**

… **- Spencer**

**Okay. Forget I mentioned it! Back to work! Its almost 2:30 PM - Me**

I put the phone back into my pocket and continued to look around. To the left I was Aria follow my instructions and was finally heading in the right direction. Deciding that Emily was nowhere in sight, I slowly climbed down the tree and continued westbound hoping for more luck in that direction.

Honestly I could have almost guaranteed that Emily was fine, but just the fact that she was out there all alone and upset made me want to be there to comfort her. After twenty minutes of heading deeper and deeper into the woods, I once again closed the map on my phone and pulled up our group chat.

**I'm coming up with less than nothing... Is that even friggin' possible? - Hanna**

**Apparently so, because I'm coming up with less than that! - Spencer**

**Hey guys! I'm back at the cabin. - Aria**

**Caleb is here but Em's still not. He's gonna drive down to the trail and check it out. I'm gonna stick around here. I'll keep in contact. - Aria**

**At least I have one accomplishment today! Short Stuff is safe and sound! - Me**

**Safe and sound in the confines of a old wood hut in the middle of butt friggin' nowhere. No offense Spence. ;) - Hanna**

**It was good enough for Caleb and you wasn't it? - Spencer**

**Hey I'm still here! It's safe right Spence? - Aria**

**:) - Spencer**

**:[ that's not an answer! - Aria**

**Hey look a tree! I'll be right back! Gonna go set up my rifle ;) - Me**

I chuckled to myself and as my fingers left the touch screen on my phone they instantly wrapped around it placing it back in my pocket. When my phone was safely tucked away, I gripped onto the side of the tree and quickly made my way up. I was about four feet above the surface of the earth when my left foot missed one of the dips on the tree and I fell straight on my ass. "MOTHER FLIPPIN' HELL SHIT!" I screamed to the world. Nothing was going right and I was starting to get frustrated, so determined as ever, I climbed up that tall tree in record time.

Once I was situated on the long sturdy branch, I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone again. It was just after 3 o'clock and the sun was getting close to the tips of the nearby mountains. I pulled up the chat to find out what I missed while trying to climb the tree.

**Aria, yes it's safe. Paige, find another joke. Maybe one that doesn't make you a serial killer. Hanna. Not. Funny. My. Nana's. Couch. - Spencer**

**:) I love you? - Hanna**

**Yes, it means so much more as an interrogative. - Spencer**

**Umm. I LOVE YOU! - Hanna**

**She loves you too! Now let's get back to locating Em and fixing this little problem! - Aria**

**Yeah, let's listen to Short Stuff! - Me**

**Call me Short Stuff one more time and I will show you what short stuff is made of! :) - Aria**

**Sorry... Short Stuff... :) I'm lost in the woods! You can't find me to show me what you're made of! AHAHAHA! - Me**

**Okay now seriously... In the last fifteen minutes, has anyone made progress? Anything? - Me**

**nada for me - Hanna**

**Ditto. Team Spanna nothing. You? - Spencer**

I looked around my surrounding area and found nothing out of the ordinary. I was about to reply my findings... or lack of findings, when something caught the corner of my eye. It was something moving pretty fast heading northbound. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was a person in a black hoodie. The hooded person slowed down to a breezy jog and finally a calm walk. My eyes followed this mysterious person in the direction they were heading. Not too far in the distance I saw a bright orange shirt, and I instantly knew that it was Spencer. I had no idea what was going on, but one thing that I knew for sure – it was nothing good. I was trying to message the girls when my fingers slipped and the phone dropped from my butter fingers. 'Fuck... Only one thing to so now..." I quickly, but carefully slid down the tree and made my way to Spencer, hoping that I would beat this hooded person to her. From what I could tell, they had at least a quarter of a mile on me. At a sprint I could have made it to Spencer in less than one and a half minutes, and that was my plan.

During the run to Spencer, I kept thinking of who the hell would be after Spencer. How did they even know where she was to begin with? The image of the person in the hoodie popped into my mind. An imaginary switch flips in my head and I think back to the night in the movie theater. I thought that I saw Mona in the same black hoodie – maybe I wasn't crazy after all.

"So what's the deal with Mona? I heard that she got taken away by the crazy house!" I asked as I was laying on Emily's bed while we were studying. She put the book down and looked over at me,

"Well the doc says that she's 'living in a perpetual state of hyper-reality'. In other words, she is bat-shit crazy."

"Ladies and gentleman, the subtleties of Miss Emily Fields!" She laughed and took an awkward bow as she was still sitting on the bed.

In that moment I realized how dangerous Mona could be in this state and much like a mother with a child in distress, I gained superhuman powers and ran faster than I thought possible. Okay, maybe it was more of an adrenaline rush than superhuman powers but nonetheless I sped off.

A few minute in I felt like my lungs were on fire. But I couldn't stop yet – I was too close to stop. From where I running I could clearly hear Spencer calling out Emily's name. I closed in on the raspy voice and stopped in my tracks to take a quick breather. Not wanting to startle anyone I took slow steps avoiding any surrounding branches that were laying all over the ground. A few seconds later I hear Mona voice blast through the woods, "Maybe you didn't personally so anything, but you didn't stop her wither. You bitches just stood by and watched as she made our lives a living hell!" I carefully walked up so that I was hidden behind a tree right behind her. I saw her raise the gun and point it at the obviously shocked and shaken Spencer.

"Do you know how many years of torture I had to endure because of that fucking bitch! I'm fucking glad she's dead! It was a long time coming! You scared Spence? You should be! You guys brought this upon yourselves. You should have stood up to her! Think about it now – was it worth it? Doing absolutely nothing? Watching as she prayed on all those helpless people? Watching as she prayed on each and everyone of you? You think I was the only one that was helpless? Who's helpless now, bitch?"

I got lost in my own thoughts as I was listening to Mona yell at Spencer. I could have easily become Mona if things were different. I could gave been the one holding the gun and pointing it at anyone of these girls. If it wasn't for the love I have for Emily who knows where I'd be. Mona and I shared the same passionate hate for Allison, but the one difference is I had love to hold me down to the ground. I shook the thoughts from my mind and crept my way over to Mona. TAP TAP TAP.

Mona hit the ground with a loud thud and I kicked the gun so that it slides far away from her reach. I look up at Spencer, "You okay over there? She didn't do too much damage?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I owe you one now." She takes a dozen steps closer to me, so that we are just a few paces apart, "Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for the past few months. I know I have been a complete bitch when you really haven't given me much reasoning to. Mona was partially right, you know? We just stood around and watched as Ali worked. We didn't do a god damned thing." From the look I saw in her eyes, I knew that she was being sincere when she was saying those words. She looks down at Mona and kicks the ground in front of her,

"So what now? She's definitely out cold." She asks me. I start to unbuckle my belt but before I could take it off, she interrupts me, "Just because I apologized and we are cool now, doesn't mean that I bat for your team!" I chuckle lightly and gave her my reasoning for taking off my belt,

"I just thought that we should tie her up before she wakes up and fights back. She's 'living in a perpetual state of hyper-reality'! Who knows what she could do!" We both share a quick honest laugh before wrapping her in the belt and securing it. I quick an eyebrow at her, questioning our next move. She suggests,

"You take her feet and I'll hold her head?" I shake my head at her and bend my knees so that I'm hovering above the unconscious woman's body. I pull her up so that she is in the sitting position and find the strength to pull her up and throw her over my shoulders. I get back up to standing position and look over at Spencer,

"Light as a feather! Now text Hanna or Aria and tell them to call the cops. Grab the gun, too. I think its over there to the right." Once the message was sent to Hanna, Spencer left my side in search for the gun. After a minute of searching she calls over to me,

"Are you sure it's over here? I can't find it at all!" I looked up at her,

"Yeah I only kicked it over like 20 feet!"

"Well it's gone! I can't find it anywhere!"

'That's impossible it was there a few minutes ago.' Although losing the gun would be a huge problem, Mona wasn't really as light as a feather, and I was losing my strength by the moment.

"Well worry about that later! I wanna drop off Mona and try to find Fields. The suns gonna set within the next hour and a half."

The fifteen minute walk back to the cabin wasn't too bad. We both got to know each other a little bit better. Surprisingly, we both had a lot in common. We get to the front of the cabin,

"Ahahahahaha! I can't believe you decked her that hard! It was a one hit K.O.! Mcculler's you definitely got a set of balls. That was impressive!" We laugh as Spencer opens the door to enter the cabin. I quickly walk to the couch and consider placing Mona on the couch, but stop. I threw her onto the floor and look at Spencer, "That couch has been through enough!" We laugh again, but I stop when I feel Emily's presence nearby. I look up and see her staring over at us with her mouth hanging wide open. I hop over Mona's lifeless body and run to Emily,

"Where were you? We've been looking for you for hours!" She scoffs,

"You guys don't look like you were looking for me too hard. I was upstairs waiting for you to come back!"

"Sorry! We got a little..." I glance back at Spencer, "side-tracked. I think you guys should talk. I'll be upstairs in the room when you're done." Without giving either one of them another say on the topic I walk up the stairs and head into the cozy room. Feeling exhausted I drop my body down on the bed and close my eyes. Before I know it I fall asleep.

I feel a heavy weight on my hips as I open my eyes, "Deja-vu?" I ask drowsily as I look up into Emily's eyes. She leans down and presses her lips against mine,

"Something like that. I can't believe that you did that! How did you know where Spencer was? How did you know about Mona?" From the corner of my eye, I see the three girls standing at the doorway. I wave them in and look back at the beautiful woman sitting on me,

"It'd be easier to explain if your crotch wasn't pressed into mine!" She blushes and quickly gets off of me, moving to sit at my side instead.

"Well I was sitting on top of a tree trying to see if I could spot Emily from there, but instead I see a hooded figure with a gun heading in Spence's direction. I then had a very interesting flashback of the night we were at the movies. That night I thought I saw Mona, but I brushed it off, because she was supposedly locked up in the loony bin. I slid down the tree and sped off towards that general direction. Once I heard Spence screaming out Emily's name, I knew I was nearby, so I slowed down and hid. I listened to Mona speak for a little bit, and then I carefully and slowly crept up on her. Tap, tap, tap. Punch. Drop. Tie. Carry. And here we are."

The second I finish telling the story, we hear Caleb's voice echo through the house, "Guys! The cops are here! They want to talk to Paige and Spencer!" We look at each other and at the same time we exclaim,

"The gun!" I shake my head,

"Okay you guys head down there first. We'll be there in just a few seconds." They simultaneously nod and close the door behind them as they leave. I look back over at the girl of my dreams, "That's all she wrote. And you don't have to worry about Spence and I anymore. We're definitely cool now. Although Mona and I are gonna have a problem, but who doesn't have shit with her now?" She looks deep into my eyes,

"I love you! I can't believe that you risked your life to save somebody that didn't even like you! She borderline hated you, but you did it. Why?"

"For you of course! I couldn't let you lose another person in your life! And plus, as much of a bitch that she was, nobody deserves to die for no reason. Much less a stupid reason." She leans in for another short and sweet kiss, before saying,

"Thank you. I don't know anyone else who would do that for me. You really are the best!" My cheeks fill with heat,

"Anything for you, Em."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hello my lovely readers! I am only 1 hour and 50 minutes late of this update. That is much of an improvement, no?

Beth - Why yes she is. I love Paige!

Kony - Thank you!

Rain - She will be rewarded soon enough...

Guest numero Uno - I love the word amazing

Guest Numero Dos - Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Bamary - McHastings is just beginning, my friend. As for the gun...?

- Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoy reading this! I really want to work on the relationship between Paige and the girls. It makes her more open to different story lines, instead of ALWAYS being with Emily, although this is a PAILY fic, so there must be a LOT of PAILY moments. You'll be seeing a lot more of Emily's loving side soon. And BATPAIGE! is awesome.

dayabieberxo - Where is the gun?! you'll see! This is just the beginning of the friendship. Definitely want to get a few moments of Panna and maybe a few of Paria(?). But that will have to wait for now.

Thank you to my new reviewers and followers! Without your support I would be sleeping right now and not typing in the middle of the night when I have to be up for work in a few hours. LOL! Enjoy!

P.S. - For someone who is not Hispanic I use a LOT of Spanish .. Gotta figure that out lol.

* * *

"We were in the woods looking for Emily - I climbed this tree right here when I saw a person in a black hoodie, holding a gun run in that direction towards Spencer. I got off the tree and ran towards them." Once we got downstairs the officers separated each and everyone of us to question us. We complied to their requests as we had absolutely nothing to hide. We all headed in different directions to reenact the previous few hours before the sun had a chance to set. I look down at my feet to find my broken phone on the floor, "And this is where I dropped my phone on the ground!" I kneel down to the ground to pick up the smashed phone, "I guess I need a new phone." I shove the phone into my pocket and point in the direction that I ran just a short while ago. "This way, sir." We take the walk down the trail that I remember so clearly.

Once we arrive at the point where Spencer was once standing with Mona, I hear a familiar voice replaying the scene exactly as it happened. I continue to voice my recollection of the event and moved my body until Spence and I were standing side by side.

Spencer – And she kicked the gun that way.

Me – And I kicked the gun that way.

Both of the cops are standing side by side, much like we are. "After that we secured her with my belt and I threw her over my shoulders, while she was looking for the gun."

"Yeah, I went over here and searched for a few minutes but I couldn't find it anywhere!"

Back and forth, we tell the story to the officers as we head back to the cabin where we find the rest of our group of friends waiting around for our return.

"I brought her back her and placed her on the couch." Okay one little lie wouldn't hurt!

"When we got here she was lying on the floor," one of the officers explains. Spencer jumps in to save me,

"She must have rolled off... She was still on the couch when I went upstairs to check on Emily and Paige." The officers just politely nod and thank is for our time, as they all leave with the still unconscious Mona on a stretcher.

We all gather in the living room silently waiting to hear the cars drive off. After a few moments of assurance that we are finally alone, I decide to break the awkward silence, "So... Who wants to go back to Rosewood and do absolutely nothing interesting at all?" Everybody in the room puts their respective hands in the air, but I continue to speak, "But first... I NEED FOOD! I'm beyond starving! I missed all my meals today! We've spent hours looking for a person that wasn't even lost to begin with! Oh... and Short Stuff? How did you NOT see Emily when you can back here to check out the place?" She put her index finger in the air to defend herself,

"I searched everywhere! I didn't see her! Caleb didn't either!" He nodded at us for the assist.

We all turn our heads to face Emily, whose face turns a light shade of pink, " I might have been hiding in the closet... I needed time to think and those woods look seriously creepy... and dangerous." I shake my head at the adorable woman standing by my side,

"After all this time and hard work... you go crawling back in the closet. So disappointing!" As we all share a blissful moment of laughter, I wrap my arms around Emily's waist and pill her closer to me, not agreeing with the distance between both of our bodies. For the first time since he called us downstairs, I hear Caleb's usually silenced voice,

"Okay! Who's up for a quick barbeque and getting the hell out of this place! You know... before another whack job comes here to finish the Mona Monster's incomplete job!" We all glare at him, "Hey! So unfair! I'm the only guy here!" I look down at the vest and suspenders that I am wearing and stated,

"Eh, I'm the closest you got out of everyone here. Let's go grill some burgers..." With those final words spoken, Caleb and I left for the kitchen to grab the necessary items that we need and we head to the back to start on our late lunch / early dinner.

The rest of our time at the cabin was pretty relaxing. We enjoyed each others company, ate, and joked around. We mostly shared stories of what had happened earlier in the day. We all hung out and chilled as if we've ALL known each other for years. My days as an outsider in this tight knit group was long gone. I finally had an opportunity for a fresh start, and nothing could have been better than that. It could have been the perfect end to a horrible day, but then something happened. While we were finishing up our food, the first phone beeped. Then one by one everyone's phone, except for mine, beeped. We all hesitated for a second, but we reluctantly pulled out the phones. Obscenities exited our mouths as we each discover what was being sent to us. It was a picture of the missing gun with the text, "This is what you're looking for bitches? You should never turn your back for any reason at all. Ready for round 2?" - A

After a few long minutes of shock, Hanna decide to break the silence, "So now with an armed A 2.0 on our asses, what do we do? We can;t go to the cops. We have no proof who is behind this and if we involve the cops, we might be blamed AGAIN. Hanna doesn't do orange jumpsuits. I'm still trying to forget the last time we had to wear them!"

"We just gotta be careful. And we gotta plat it smart." Spencer added. Realizing that we are in the wide open outdoors, I give them my opinion.

"Maybe we should talk about this at another place and time. You know... maybe a more... I don't know... private place? Where all the squirrels and chipmunks aren't listening in?" With that said we all quietly clean up and grab our stuff to leave. Spencer and aria leaves together, which leaves Caleb with Hanna and Emily with me.

As we walk out of the cabin, I look over to Emily, "You want me to drive? You look really exhausted tonight." She grips my hand a bit tighter and gives me a weak smile,

"That would be great babe. You're the most wonderfulest perfect girlfriend ever in the history of the world! I really don't know what I did in my past life to deserve you." Sometimes in a relationship, there is almost always one person who loves the other person more that the other. It doesn't matter to me, but sometimes I really do think it's me. Then she pulls stuff like this on me and makes me question if I'm right.

I look straight into her eyes and smile at the sincerity I find in it, "On the contrary, I don't know what I did to deserve you so much." I kiss her on the cheek, lead her to the passenger door and open it for her. Once she is sitting soundly in the seat I close the door, and make my way to the driver's side of the car.

The ride back to Emily's house was quiet – just the radio playing lightly in the background. My left hand was gripping the steering wheel while my right hand was intertwined with my love's on top of her lap. Somewhere along the drive back, she had fallen asleep, and every once in a while, I would glance over and watch her dream. Whatever dream she was having must have been a real good one, because a smile would appear on her face every now and then. When I arrive on her driveway I park the vehicle and turn it off.

I look at her sleeping face and really don't want to wake her up. I'm not sure how long I was staring, but she starts to stir and her beautiful brown eyes flutter open.

"Nice catnap?" I ask her as she eases out of sleep. A smile appears on her face as she opens her mouth to reply,

"Actually it was amazing! Thanks for driving, Paige. Now let's switch. I'll take you home." As tempting as that sounds that would not be the best idea. It's half past six and my phone is broken, so my parents probably flipped a nut when they tried to pick me up at school and I was nowhere to be found. School lets out at about three and according to the parentals, I have yearbook club, until half past four. I'm about two hours late, and that probably adds an extra two weeks of lock down for insubordination. GREAT! At least the fifteen minute walk home would give me an opportunity to come up with an honorable excuse to tell my folks. Anything would be better than coming home empty-handed.

"I'll just walk. I could use the fresh air anyways. Thanks fir the offer." I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, "See you at school tomorrow?" She lets go of my hand and caresses my thigh.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." How is it that three simple words could make my body react the way it does? My heart races and skips every other beat at the same time. My breath catches in my throat. My cheeks heat up and gain a red tint. My stomach releases dozens of butterflies. My mouth dries out, and I can't use my brain to come up with words, if it could save my life. It's beyond amazing to feel what I feel when she shows me her affectionate side.

After what feels like an eternity of looking into each others eyes, I release the only words that I could come up with, "I love you, too." Not wanting to start something I have no chance of finishing, I avoid all physical contact with her and leave her sitting in the car alone, hoping that I wasn't being to rude leaving like that.

We don't want you hanging around that girl anymore! She's a bad influence! You don't even swim during your free time anymore. You're skipping school! Your grades are slipping as well. You destroyed your room and came home with a black eye! This is NOT the McCuller's way. I don't even know my own daughter anymore!" My father is now screams at the top of his lungs, whilst my ma is just sitting there quietly watching her husband erupt much like a volcano. Under my breath I mutter,

"As if you ever knew me at all."

"Young lady! What did you just say?!"

'Oh well, I'm already in deep shit, why NOT make it worse?'

"I said, 'as if you ever knew me at all'! Dad, the last time you KNEW me was well over a decade ago. You guys have been in and out of mu life for years. Out of 52 weekends in a year, I spent at least 30 of them alone! How do you know me, when you never even see me? When I came out of the closet because I was tired of lying to you, you didn't look at me for over a month! Now you just avoid the entire subject in general. Now you want me to leave the only person on this entire earth that makes me feel alive? The only person that believes in everything that I am? I used to live my life to make you guys proud of me. I'm officially over that now! I am living for me myself and fucking I now!" My father's jaw which was previously clenched shut is now dropped wide open. It took a second for him to process what I had just said,

"Watch your mouth, young lady! All facts aside, we are still your parents!"

"Whatever..." I scoff.

"If you don't like the way I run things around here, then why don't you just pack your bags and move in with that girl?"

"Her name is Emily Fields! Her name is not that hard to pronounce!" I yell back with more frustration than ever.

"Fine! Why don't you pack your bags and go with her? Let's see how long you can last out there on your own without help from your mother and I. I bet you won't even last one day!"

Feel as if I am about to explode into a million pieces, I run up to my room and throw a suitcase onto my bed. I throw some clothes into the case and look around to see what else I need. I take the picture of Emily and me, a few of my favorite books, my laptop, and a few more essentials. I pick up the suitcase, after I zipped it, and head downstairs to face my folks once again.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" He asks with a surprised look on his face. He really doesn't know me at all, if he asked that question. He should damn well know that I have his genes – I'm hardheaded and temperamental/ I NEVER back down from a challenge.

"I don't care where I'm headed as long as I get the FUCKING hell out of this penitentiary!" Now I'm just doing to to get the worst of him and infuriate him even more! I ignore my father telling me to turn around and continue to vacate my cozy home. Without a clue of what my plan is or where I'm going, I randomly make a left to exit my neighborhood.

As we enter October, the weather starts to change. The days aren't too bad – they can range anywhere from 75 degrees to 80 degrees. When the sun sets it drops to about 50 degrees to 60 degrees. Right now I'd say it's probably 60 degrees, so it's not too bad, but an hour or two later, I;, going to be freezing my ass off.

I walk around aimlessly for another 30 minutes before I hear a car's horn honking behind me. I turn around to find Spencer behind the wheel of her SUV. She slows down and pulls up right next to me,

"Skipping town? Scared of A 2.0, huh?" I laugh lightly at her sick sense of humor before I reply,

"Nah, just running away from home. I've never ran away from home before so I thought it's be a good chance to try." She leans over and pushes the door open, inviting me into her car. Once I get in she takes odd and we share a comfortably silent ride together. A few minutes later she pulls up and parks at a nearby park. We both get out of the car and each find a swing to sit on. The silence continues until Spencer asks, "So what _are_ you doing walking around town at night with a suitcase and a backpack?" I hesitate for a moment before I answer,

"When I got home my folks and I got into a huge argument. The don't want me to associate with Emily anymore. He wasn't even listening to me! He just wasn't everything to be done his way, to his liking. He doesn't give a rats ass about what I want, or whats good for me. He then told me to leave the house and move in with Em. I just packed my bags and left." I can see the sympathetic look in her eyes so I push my feet into the ground and start winging back and forth, going higher and higher. She follows my lead and starts swinging herself,

"So what's you plan?" She asks a little louder than usual. She had a point – what is my plan? I don't want to bother the Fields at their house, and besides the three girls, I am not close enough to anyone else to stay at their house.

"I'm not too sure yet. I have 15 years of birthday and Christmas money tucked away in my savings account. Maybe that could hold me over until I find an actual plan. I could probably stay at a motel not too far from school, so that I could walk to school every morning."

"Sounds good! I'll drop you off!" She says excitingly. Once she is high in the air, she slides off her swing and lands about ten feet away on her feet. I take this as a challenge and imitate her motions. I land a few inches further than her.

"I win!" I say with a wink. She laughs and we make our way to her car. We don't day another word to each other as we listen to music in the car. I close my eyes and relax into the seat. I must have been more tired that I realized, because I fall asleep without any warnings.

"PAIGE! YOU'RE LATE FOR SWIM PRACTICE! Coach is going to kill you!" I open my eyes and panic at the thought. I try to sit up, but I find that I am already sitting and strapped to a car seat. I hear laughter as I turn to face Spencer.

"Cheap trick!" I yell. I look through the front window of her car and hear her voice again,

"Welcome to Casa Hastings! I know it's not a motel, but it will make do until you're on your feet." I look at Spencer with my jaw hanging wide open.

"NO! No, no, no."

"So, you're saying that you rather stay at a rat infested motel than my casa?" She asks confusingly. Not realizing how offensive my no's sounded earlier, I proceeded to reassure her,

"I mean... Thank you for this, but I can't intrude on you and your family! You guys probably have a lot going on and really don't need me ghosting your house!" I hear her laugh again.

"First of all, ghosting?"

"It means to float around someone's home. Sort of. I don't know really. I saw this video of someone living in another person's home without them noticing and I've used that worse ever since!" She continues to laugh, finding amusement in my vocabulary.

"Okay, sure... Second of all, my dad is on a business trip for another few weeks and my mom is in Philly watching after Melissa. I am all alone in this mansion, McCullers! I really could use the company, at least until one of them comes home. You'd actually be doing me a favor! Come on, McCullers! You know you want to stay at Casa Hastings! I'll even let you use the showers! And if you're real nice, you can use the toilet too!"

A part of me still doesn't believe that only a quarter of a day earlier Spencer and I were mortal enemies. Now we are joking around, and I am actually considering staying a her place. Life really _is_ a funny thing. There's always something that will surprise you, lurking around the corner. I take in a deep breath and say, "Fiiiinnnneee!" in an extremely long way to exaggerate the moment. "But in all seriousness. Thank you. I know we've had our fair share of problems, and we started our at polar opposites, but I think this could be the start of something beautiful. Gracias, Hastings."

"De nada," was all she said before we get out of the car and head into Casa Hastings, my new temporary home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey guys! Yeah I know that it's been a while. Been busy with 11 hour shifts all the time, so I'm been strung out. I Just sat down about 2 hours ago and wrote this. It's not much, cause it's a staple chapter, but it's better than nothing. It's honestly part one of Chapter 14, but I wanted to post it first. The second part should be coming within the next few days. I'm working on it. Hope you aren't too disappointed. Enjoy.**

**Don't have time to reply to everyone this round, but I really do want to thank my new readers and followers. It means MUCHO to me. BTW I wrote this entire thing listening to Guys Like Paige. LOL!**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! They didn't!"

"Yup, they called me Rainbow up until I entered high school!" We both laugh as we lay on Spencer's bed trying to get to know each other. I continue to tell her about how I got my nickname, "Yeah, what you do is take the person's last name or the person's first name and say the first word that comes to mind. McCullers. Colors. And then you do it once more. Colors. Rainbow." Spencer laughs so hard that she starts to cry, "So let's try you, Spencer Hastings. Hastings. Stings. Bumble Bee." We continue to laugh even harder than before, "I now dub thee as Bumble Bee!"

"And you, McCullers, will now be called Rainbow. No wonder you are gay. How can you not be when you grew up being called Rainbow?"

"I actually never thought of that!" I say honestly as we laugh.

When waking up in a place that you are not familiar with, the first thing you do is panic. I did exactly that when I woke up this morning for school. I was in a strange room, that was not my own – it was the Hastings' guest room. The second thing you do is calm down, when you realize where you are exactly. Once I was done with that, I got up to start my morning ritual in the bathroom, down the hall. Usually I would be up earlier for my morning jog or swim practice, but Spencer and I were up late talking.

"Hey Bumble Bee, can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" She looked at me as if she were listening intently to every word I said.

"Don't tell Em about the fall out between my parents and I."

"Rainbow... I can't lie to her, you know that! And you shouldn't be lying either!" She was right.

"I don't. I don't want to lie to her. And I wouldn't want you to either, but with A 2.0 on our tails and her grades slipping, I don't want to add any excess problems to her list. I will tell her when the time is right or I solve this problem, but for now can't we just let her believe that everything is fine and dandy?" She puts her thinking face on and I know that she understands where I'm coming from.

"And what do you tell her when she asks you how it went with your parents when you came home?" Damn! What would I say? I give myself a few seconds to come up with an answer to her riddle.

"I'll tell her... Tell her... I'll tell her that... We got into an argument, but it will blow over... eventually? I'll just be vague. I will tell her though, just not tomorrow."

"Okay... If that's what you need from me, then I'll help you, but I'm not lying. If she asks me, 'Did Paige's parents throw her out?' then I will have to say yes. Anything else, I will just say I'm not to sure. Deal?"

"Fair enough, Bumble Bee. Fair enough."

"Oh and before I forget, Hanna said that Caleb wanted to give you a present. She gave it to me, so that I could give it to Emily, to give to you, but this is easier." Spencer pulled out a small yellow package. I opened it to find a cell phone and a note. It read,

**Thanks for not letting me be the only guy. It's not much, but since your phone is smashed, I thought you could use another one. Your welcome – Caleb. **I smiled at the note and quickly slid my sim card into the phone. The first thing I did was text Hanna a thank you message, because I didn't have Caleb's phone number.

We talked about how great of a couple Caleb and Hanna were for a few minutes before my phone beeped. Emily. I smile at my phone, "Green?" Before I open the text I look up in confusion at her question,

"Green? What?" She chuckled lightly and explained herself.

"Emily Fields. Fields. Grass. Green!" I put my phone down.

"Hanna Marin. Marin. Marina. Dock." She quirks one eyebrow up,

"Aria Montgomery. Aria. Music. Notes."

"Caleb Rivers. Rivers. Water. H2O." We both continue to go back and forth until we nickname everyone we know – laughing the entire time.

I finish up in the bathroom and head down the stairs into Spencer's kitchen to make a few things for breakfast. Two slices of toast, two eggs, and two cups of the strongest coffee I have ever made. Right as I finish, she comes down the flight of stairs.

"Smells good, Rainbow! But you really didn't have to!" She eyes the cup of coffee on the counter, and asks with a huge grin, "Coffee?" I laugh,

"More like crack, but yeah, you can call it coffee." She takes a sip and puts it down,

"Mmm, mmm,mmm. That's how I like my crack!" We stand there and shove the food down our throats, afraid of being late for school. I quickly clean the dishes and we take off for Rosewood High School, home of the sharks.

Spencer dropped me off in front of the school, and then headed back to park, so that nobody would question why she gave me a ride to school. I was in the middle of getting my books when I felt warm arms around my waist. I look down to find tan arms and turn around. I gave her a quick peck on the lips,

"Hey babe! Good morning!"

"Mornin'!" A frown was engraved on her face,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't reply to my text last night. Why?" I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. Oh shit. I had forgotten about the message. I opened the message.

**Hanna told me that you have a new phone, so I wanted to say that I miss you and that I wish you were here with me. :) - Emily**

As I stood there with her arms around me, I texted her back.

**I missed you too! And I wish that I was with you last night too. ;) **

I pressed the send button and a second later I feel a vibration come from her front pocket. "Either you got a text, or you're really happy to see me!" I joked. She opened the gap between us and checked her phone. A smile appeared on her face as she read the message. She leaned in for a kiss, but we get interrupted by Spencer and Hanna's voice,

"Get a room! You guys make us sick!" We both turned and faced the incoming bodies. I hear Aria's voice quickly after,

"I second that!" We all stood around my locker for the next few minutes talking about meeting up after school. We soon decided to meet at Spencer's before dinner. We would then order pizza and figure out our options on how to deal with A 2.0. The bell rang, so we all split up into groups. Spencer and I had classes in the same direction so we went together. The other three shared their first class together, so they went in the opposite direction.

"Look at my contact list!" Spencer says as she points at her phone. I looked at it and learned that she changed all the names to the nicknames we came up with the previous night.

"Nice, Bumble Bee!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my phone. I renamed everyone in the group to their respective nicknames and showed Spencer, "And now me too." I looked to my left and realized that I was standing in front of my first class, "Gotta head in now. See you at lunch?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow!" I got into my regular seat and pulled out my notebook. I pulled out my pencil and felt a vibration in my pocket. I surveyed the room to make sure that my teacher wasn't there yet, and pulled out my phone.

**I forgot something in the cabin yesterday! Wanna head out there with my after school? We should be back just in time for meeting with the girls. - Bumble Bee**

**Sure, why not. I don't got anything to do today. - Rainbow**

I laughed as I look at our nicknames. I was halfway through sliding my phone back in my pocket when I felt it vibrate again.

**Work was canceled today, want to do something after school? - Green 3**

As much as I wanted to spend the day with Emily, I had already told Spencer I could go with her. She was already doing so much for me, it would have been wrong to cancel on her, even if it was for Emily.

**Sorry babe, I can't. I have to run an errand after school, but I'll see you afterward at Spencers. :) - Rainbow**

**It's okay, I'll ask Spence or Hanna to keep me company. - Green 3**

**I love you. XOXO - Rainbow**

**Ditto ;) XOXOXOXO - Green 3 **

I smiled contently and slid the phone into my pocket, trying to focus on my schoolwork as the bell had just rang.

"So what'd you forget up there?" I asked curiously as we got into the car.

"My smart ass forgot my Lit book up there. I was in full panic mode all day, because I had to share a book with someone else. Spencer Hastings never forgets, but we were so worked up yesterday, I guess I did forget."

"So you're not so perfect after all! Good to know."

"Hey! I am as close to perfect as perfect gets!"

My phone beeps, so I get it out.

**:( You are busy running errands. Spencer is heading back up to the cabin to pick up her book. Aria is with Ezra. Hanna and Caleb are busy doing god knows what. I'm stuck at home doing homework, because everyone else is busy. :( - Green 3**

**We'll all see you at Spencer's in a couple hours. :) You'll survive! And plus you gotta get that English grade up, or else you won't be able to graduate! - Rainbow**

**I hate it when you're right... :( FINE I will study. - Green 3**

I looked at my watch as we pulled up to Spencer's driveway. 4:55 P.M. We had gotten back just in time. The rest of the girls were supposed to show up within the next few minutes. As I got out of the car my phone rings. Green 3 popped up on the screen. I pressed the green ANSWER button.

"Hello my love," I hear her say.

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to Spencer's?"

"Actually I'm already here." I answered.

"Oh really? How'd you get there?"

"Spencer gave me a ride," I replied hesitantly.

"Really? Why?" God, I hate lying.

"She saw me in a parking lot, and since we were both gonna end up here anyways, I jumped in the car." Does that count as a lie?

"I see. Let me ask you a question. How is it that twenty-four hours ago, you guys were at each other's throat, but now you are best friends? You guys looked like you guys have been each others friends for your entire lives at lunch earlier."

"Isn't that what you wanted, Em? For us to get along?"

"I guess, but I want to be your one and only ride." I smiled at her slight jealousy, and comforted her,

"One time exception. From now on you are my one and only ride. I'll see you here in a few, okay?"

"Okay." I hung up the phone and looked at Spencer who was staring at me.

"You know that she's gonna find out that you live here, right?" She asked me with a straight face. I walked passed her and up to the door,

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad for hiding this from her. I gotta tell her before she asks me a more direct question. I can't lie to her."

"Smart choice, Rainbow. Now let's head inside and order that pizza. I'm starved."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Yo whaddup?! Yeah... I finished this a bit ago, but didn't get the chance to upload it til now... OOPS sorry. **

**O:)**

**ANYways.. I wanna thank my new readers and followers. I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

**REVIEW? =)**

**Sailormars009 - TY! and trust me I WILL..**

**GoGayForFabray - yeah... I thought that she looked like a rainbow lol**

**glorymania - Emily won't find out from someone else :) OK read if you wanna know how she finds out then.. ;)**

_**Okay then without further ado... **__**rain'sMistress**__** presents to you **__**LIFE AS I KNOW IT**__** - Part 15**_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" A high pitched scream was heard echoing through the house as all the electricity was shut off.

"Hanna!" I heard Emily voice full of concern. The entire room is pitch black for a handful of seconds, before everything turns back on. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, Emily races out the door and down the stairs.

***Ding-Dong***

"Hey Rainbow! Can you get the door? It's probably your luh-vah!" Spencer said teasingly. Without replying to her taunt, I ran to the front door and hastily opened it. I was greeted by an extremely peppy Hanna. The smile that was previously plastered on my face was now non-existant.

"Good to see you too Paigy!" she joked.

"Oh, that was very rude, I'm sorry. I just thought that..." She interrupted my sentence with,

"Your luh-vah?" I stepped aside and let her breeze past me.

"Do you all call us luh-vahs?" I was just about to close the door when Aria showed up. She looked at me confusingly.

"Paige? You're here already? I was just on the phone with your luh-vah and she was on the way!" Aria stepped into the house,

"Spence gave me a ride earlier. It was more convenient." I said convincingly.

"Oh, I see. I guess I just assumed that you'd be with Em." I turned around to shut the door, but was greeted by none other than the love of my life instead. The huge smile that had disappeared just a short while ago had now reappeared. I leaned in to kiss her cheek,

"There's my luh-vah!" I joked.

"OH NO! Not you too! Remind me to keep you away from the crazies that I call my friends!" They both glared at her as she spoke those words. "Did I say crazy? I really meant eccentric." She smile lovingly and stepped into the house, finally allowing me to shut the front door. The sound of the slamming of the door cued Spencer's entrance into the silent room. She hollered,

"I am NOT crazy NOR eccentric! I'm just a crack addict... well apparently I am according to Rainbow!" They all stared at her wide-eyed. She sensed their confusion and corrected herself, "I mean McCullers." One by one they all ignored her and brushed past her. I followed Emily but stopped when I was standing right beside Spencer.

"So Bumble Bee, speaking in Dock's language , when-o is the pizza-o arriving-o?" She laughed lightly before answering my question,

"She said that it'd probably be another twenty to thirty minutes." I smiled at her,

"Oh! And I wanted to say good job!" She eyed me confusingly,

"Good job on what?" I looked at her as seriously as I could.

"The first step is admitting that you have a problem! You're finally on the path to recovery! You're on Step two – doing something about it! Congratulations!" She back handed my ribs while she chuckled and said,

"You're such a dork." I winced in pain because of the rough contact. She looked back at me in horror, "Oh SHIT, my bad. Sorry Rainbow! I totally forgot! Is it that bad? Let me see!" I took a small step back,

"It's not that bad! I'm okay. No need to investigate any further." I lied. Before I could stop her she stepped up and lifted my shirt in one swift movement. Her eyes widened as she loked at the black and blue bruise that spread across my torso. I quickly pulled my shirt back down and straightened it. I looked back up to find sorrow and atonement in her usually strong eyes. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs into my new bedroom.

Once I was inside she softly shut the door behind us. I was about to joke about her sexual orientation when I looked up to find that tears had formed in her eyes.

"Why the long face, Bumble Bee? What's wrong?" She took a deep breath in and as she released it she brushed past me towards the bed. She sat down and looked down at her feet. Her voice was raspier than usual when she said,

"I'm so sorry."

"We don't have to do this." I replied. I was definitely not one for sincere moments like this. I was just getting used to opening myself up to Emily.

"No! Paige... I really am seriously sorry, and I NEED you to listen to me." Surprised by the use of my actual first name, I stayed silent, and let her continue.

"It's just that I love and care for Emily so much! You came back in out of nowhere and I was automatically alarmed. Especially because of the person that you used to be. Or at least the version of you that I perceived you to be. But it's not just Emily... It's Aria and Hanna as well - when Caleb first entered the picture, I was the exact same way. Okay... maybe I was a bit more protective over Emily, but that's just mainly because of how trusting Emily is. It's honestly her BEST and WORSE trait." I smiled at that statement because of how well I understood it.

Although I knew how Spencer felt, I continued to stay unvoiced, because I also knew how much she needed to let everything out.

"I'm sorry for hurting you – whether it was emotionally or physically, I really am sorry. You're really one of the best people I know. After everything I've done to you, you still accepted me as part of your life. A lesser person would have said, 'fuck you' and been done with me. I know that you think that you are so lucky to have Em in your life, but the truth is that Emily is so much luckier to have you in hers." I ducked my head to hide my rose tinted cheeks. After all this time, I still didn't take compliments too well. She sniffled and I looked up to find her glossy eyes staring straight back into mine.

"Wow... This is starting to sound more like a love confession than an apology, so I'll quickly finish up. I'm sorry for everything that I put you thought. I'm glad that we can be friends, and I only hope that this will escalate to bigger and better things. You're amazing and I hope that you never forget it." As she said those last words, Emily slowly opened the door behind me. Spencer quickly wiped her tears away and I did the same to the tears that were starting to form, because of her moving words.

"Umm... Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Interrupt?" Spencer cut in. The tanner girl nodded and Spencer continued, "Nothing to interrupt here! I was actually about to leave and get something to drink, so I'll leave you two luh-vahs alone." With that Spencer got on her feet and headed towards the door. As she passed by me she put her fist up and whispered,

"Rainbow." I fist bumped her and replied,

"Bumble Bee." She left the room leaving me and a very awkward feeling Emily alone. I realized as she exited that I was silent the entire time and didn't thank her for helping me out, so I looked at Emily, "Hey, I'll be back in a nanosecond okay?" She nodded and I rushed out after Spencer who was now by the top of her staircase.

"Hey Bumble Bee... You're not too bad yourself, you know. Don't you EVER forget that! You're the one who is helping me out, remember? And you did everything with good reasoning. Of course it wasn't as well thought out as it should have been, but there were good intentions behind it. That's all that matters." I smiled and turned back around to my room. I walked inside and saw Emily open one of my bags that was laying on the opposite side of the bed. SHIT.

The lesson behind this is that no matter how small or big the lie is... It will friggin bite you in the ass... How many times do I have to learn this lesson, before it kicks in? She didn't notice my entrance so I cleared my throat and she continued to investigate the bag, making sure that it was mine and not someone else. She didn't even look up before speaking,

"I thought this bag looked familiar, so I wanted to make sure. I was right. Here are my questions... Why is a bunch of your stuff in the Hasting's guestroom? What was going on in this room before I entered it? How come I have to ask these questions?" I walked over to her and led her to sit on the bed. I sat right beside her,

"After I left you last night, I went home and my folks were furious. They wanted to keep you and me apart, so I fought back. My dad threatened me and told me to leave the house, just to scare me. I went upstairs and packed my bags. I left the house and was walking around when Spencer ran into me. We talked for a bit, and I got into her car, so she could take me to a motel or something. I fell asleep and when I woke up, we were parked on Spencer's driveway. She said that I could stay with her until I figure things out. Question número Dos. Nothing was going on in this room. Spencer was just apologizing to me for being a psycho. That's it! Question número tres." I paused and looked over at her – she was just staring down at her feet. I took in a deep breath and lifted her chin so that she was looking at me.

"I didn't want to bother you with my _issues. _More like, I wanted to see if I can still take care of myself and I guess that I wanted to prove that there is still a me without you. For the past few weeks it's been Team Paily, and as much as I love that, I kind of wanted to demonstrate to myself that there's still a Team Paige out there. You've been my anchor this entire time, and I wanted to show myself that sometimes I can be without an anchor. I don't always need you to keep me steady. There are times that when I'm hanging with you and I realize that it's not Paige and Emily – it's Paily. Like I said, as much as I love that, I have to do things on my own sometimes to prove that I can do it without your help. You can't ALWAYS be there for me. I gotta have some pride. Does that make any sense?" She nods, grabs my face, and pulls me in for a quick tender kiss.

"Do whatever you need to do, but tell me next time. Especially with big stuff like this. Were you just gonna leave me out of the loop forever? I want to have a completely honest relationship with you, and that includes no hiding stuff. AT ALL. You could have just told me and then finished it with what you just said a few seconds ago. I would have given you space." She grabbed my hand, and took that as a signal to speak.

"No you wouldn't have, Emily. I know you and I know that you would have asked your mother to help. Or something like that. _You_ can't say no to a person in distress. And to answer your question, I was gonna tell you when the time was right. When I had a solid plan. Spencer's guest room is NOT a solid plan. It wasn't even part of the plan – it just... I don't know... happened. But from now on... Complete honesty. Promise."  
I was about to lean in for a kiss when all the lights shut off.

I chase after Emily down the stairs and into the kitchen where we are met with the rest of the gang, including a very safe Hanna. I ask loudly,

"What the fuck happened?!" Spencer and Aria start to try to hold back laughter, but they fail. It was almost a minute before Spencer answers my question,

"Dock is scared of the dark. **AHAHAHAHAHA**. The lights **HAHAHA** turned off **HAHAHAHA** and she just screamed. **AHAHAHAHAHAHA**. That's it. **HAHAHA**." Emily and I release the breath that we have been holding in since we left the room. We both look over at Hanna who was now getting annoyed by Spencer and Aria's sense of humor. It was only a brief second before Emily and I join in with laughter. Hanna finally speaks,

"You guys are so mean! What if something actually happened? You know A 2.0. is still lurking about somewhere! What if..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"AHHHHHH!" Hanna screams again and we all burst into laughter. I leave the group and head to the front door. I open it and am faced with Caleb.

"Hola amigo!" I say to him. I turn around and yell through the house, "Hanna! It's your luh-vah!" Within seconds she appears by Caleb's side and whines to him about how we were teasing her. He enters and I close the door behind him.

Almost instantaneously after I shut the door...

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"AHHHHHH!" Hanna's scream was heard throughout the house again, and I hear everyone burst out laughing in the other room. I chuckle, myself, and open the door again for what seems like the umpteenth time. Behind the door stood a guy in his early twenty's holding two pizzas. I turn my body to face the kitchen,

"Bumble Bee! Pizza's here!" A few seconds later Spencer, Aria, and Emily walk out of the kitchen to join us. Spencer pats her front pocket and says,

"Sorry. Left my money in my room. Be right back." She leaves us and heads up the stairs. We all look around awkwardly waiting for her return when we hear her scream, "OH MY GOD! GUYS!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Happy Thanksgiving y'all! I was gonna post this longer chapter later, but decided that I will make it 2 shorter chapters! I could have gone clubbing but I decided to stay home and finish this. Also I really didn't feel like dancing with a bunch of cougars. lol. No offence to cougars, cause y'all are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter.**

**Guests 1 & 2 - Thank you for reading!**

**Sazar - What does happen next?**

**Jezzabelle-at-sea - Your comment made me smile! LOL. Thanks for reading!**

**Pokiepup - :) Thank you! and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Without further ado - Here is chapter 16!**

* * *

I tossed $20 at the delivery guy, "Hey! Thanks! Keep the change, bye!" I grabbed the pizza from his hands and slammed the door in his face. Realizing how rude that was, I reopened the door and apologized, "That was rude! Sorry! Have a fabulous night!" I slammed the door in his face again, wondering why I chose the word fabulous. I ran up the flight of stairs as fast as I could and entered Spencer's bedroom. Everyone was surrounding Spencer's bedroom. Hanna and Aria simultaneously chanted,

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Shocked by the sight of the missing gun, lying on Spencer's bed I exclaimed,

"Holy shit dude! What the friggin' hell?!" Emily fell back into my arms and asked quietly,

"So... What do we do? Fuck... what can we do?" Caleb jumped in to answer,

"Fight back? Lay low? Leave Rosewood and move to Mexico where no one can find us?" We all stared at him questioningly and her instantly shut his mouth. It was Spencer's turn to finally speak up,

"I don't give a damn fuck what we're gonna do. My fucking question is, 'How many times has A been in my fucking damn hell room?'" We all looked around at each other, pondering that question. Spencer continued her rant, "Or Aria's? Emily's? Hanna's and Caleb's? Wherever you live dude... Or even Rainbow over there." They all looked at me and I replied,

"Yes! My name is Rainbow! Get over it! She's Bumble Bee! H2O is over there and then you got Green, Notes, and Dock! Now that you guys know, let's figure out what's going on!" Before I could complete my rant, I hear Emily's phone beep. We all stay completely still and silent as we wait for the rest of the phones in the room to ring. Not another sound was heard so we all release the breaths that we've been holding in.

When Emily reaches into her back pocket to get her phone, Hanna's phone rings. Then just like we all has initially expected, one by one all the other phones alert us of a text message. I checked my phone and see on the screen, "5," I said aloud. The rest of the room started to do the same.

Aria – 35

Hanna – 145

Caleb – 12

Emily – 46

Spencer – 192

"Damn that God awful son of a bitch!" I realize a few seconds later that A was answering Spencer's question. I walked over to Spencer's radio and turned it up as loud as it would go. Everybody stared at me wide eyed as I made my way back over to the group.

"A is obviously listening to us. Maybe the music will be loud enough to cover our voices. It's worth a try." They all nod in agreement to my idea.

"We can't bring this to the police!" Hanna exclaims! "What are we gonna say? 'I don't know how, but a psychopath entered her bedroom window, just to plant a gun on her bed, so he can ruin our lives?'"

"Dock's got a point over there, Bumble Bee. Anyway, haven't you guys been in trouble with fake evidence before? How do we know that _this_ is the gun from before? It could be some random ass gun that A picked up on the streets. I say we keep this locked up in a safety deposit box until we can figure out what to do with it." I give them my one and only idea, and look around for confirmation. We all study each other as they ponder my plan. Spencer speaks up,

"How do we know that A won't be watching us and tell the cops where the gun is?"

"Well there are six of us. We don't know how many A's there are, but I doubt that there are six back shit crazy people after us. If we all go to separate banks in opposite sides of the town, maybe we could catch a break. Maybe only one or two of us will be watched. A won't know who has the gun, so A won't know who to follow. It's not the best plan, but it's all I can come up with on such short notice." I feel everyone's eyes on me as I speak, causing me to stop. "Okay so bad idea?" They all shake their heads and agree with my plan. Maybe I'm more useful than I give myself credit for.

"That's my girl. It's her first time in the ring and she's got a a knockout plan," Emily says as she pulls me in to kiss my cheek. I blush at her compliment and smile looking down at my feet to avoid everyone's looks.

We all sit around coming up with a more in depth plan, when Pink's 'So What' came on the radio. I look over at Emily and find her eyes staring straight back at me. I stand up and excuse myself to go to my room. I'm not too sure Emily got the hint, but I get reassured when she ends up in my room a few moments later. I am laying down on the bed when she walks in, "You okay, honey?" She smiles at me sincerely as she asks that question. I reply quickly,

"Much better now that you are here." She walks over to the bed and I pull her arm so that she falls on me. She rolls over so that she is laying right next to me. She looks at me full of concern and looks down at my ribs, "Don't worry. I'm fine. You didn't touch it at all." I say as an answer to her unspoken question. I wrap my arms around her and take a deep breath in, taking in her scent. It fills me completely and I close my eyes. She snuggles in closer to me and uses my chest as a pillow. It wasn't long before I peacefully fall asleep.

"Rainbow! Emily! This is no time to take a nap!" I open my eyes and find Spencer and Hanna staring at me. It takes a few moments to register the blush that fills their cheeks. It takes a few more moments to register a very warm hand underneath my shirt, resting on my right breast. I look over to Emily who is still unconscious and whisper,

"Babe... Wake up! Or... remove your hand from my uh-hem..." I look back up to Spencer and Hanna who were now trying to hold back from extreme laughter. "Babe! Em! Love!" She snuggles into me closer and moves her right hand lower to where my waist starts. She then starts kissing on my neck which causes Spencer and Hanna to burst out into complete uncontrollable laughter.

"Are you serious? Is she really asleep?" Hanna asks in between fits of giggles. I can only nod my head, because all my energy was focused on trying to avoid the pleasure of Emily's tongue on me.

"Dude, she's so in love that she even tries to pleasure you in her sleep!" Spencer says once she calms down. "I really don't know if that's sweet... or pervy..."

"Swervy? Ahahahahaha Emily is swervy!" Hanna exclaims.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE GODS IN THIS EXISTANCE! EMILY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs, because if she didn't wake up in this instance, I don't think I could take it. She jumps up and stares at me with fear in her eyes. She then adjusts her attention to the two girls standing in the doorway.

"Okay now that you are awake, Rainbow, Swervy, let's go back to the lair and explain to you two what your guys missed, while you guys were fondling in here," Hanna explains to us. Emily looks back and forth between me and her friends, before they close the door and leave the room.

"Swervy?" I explain to her what had happened in the minutes before she woke up. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I try to hold back laughter as I think about what happened.

"I tried to, but your somewhat of a deep sleeper, babe!" I give her a quick peck on the lips and jump out of bed. She grabs my hand as I hold it out to her to help her out of bed.

As we walk in the room, all eyes are plastered on us. "You guys have a big mouths, you know that!" The entire room erupts into laughter as we walk in and settle onto Spencer's bed. The music was still as loud as it was when we had made our escape from the room earlier. "So what's the plan?" Spencer, the leader of the crew, explains the plan,

"Okay so only two people in this room has a safety deposit box." I interrupt her,

"Three." She nods and continues,

"So we are gonna draw straws to see who keeps the grand prize. The other two will carry the two BB guns that I have in my garage. We are all going to go to the different banks with safety boxes in town. If we are lucky enough A will follow the ones who look most suspicious. Those who don't have the grand prize will often check their bags and hold it as close to their body as possible. It is really important to look as suspicious as possible. Once we are done we will meet back here. It's too late to do this now, so first thing in the morning, we will head out." We all nod in unison to support the plan. "So I guess we are having a sleep over tonight! There's cold pizza down stairs and a few movies on demand. Let's do this!" She says excitingly.

Two pizza's and two movies later. You can find three girls and a very ethnic guy laying around Spencer's living room. Emily and I found the opportunity to make a quick escape up into my bedroom. We were laying on my bed in complete and content silence. I spend a while thinking about how well this plan could play out in the morning when Emily's voice breaks my concentration. "I love you, babe." I look down at her and shake all the thoughts out of my head. I find her sincere smile on her face and can't help but smile back,

"I love you, too." She gets up and straddles me. Looking down at me are her very dark brown eyes. She leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. The kiss moves downwards until she reaches my neck and collarbone. Her hands move up and down the sides of my body,

"Em, we can't. This is Spencer's guest bedroom!" She just giggles and says,

"Technically this is your bed now." I try to say no, but then I feel her tongue swirl above my pulse point and I moan instead.

"Oh God..." escapes my lips.

"NO SEX ON MY NANA'S GUEST BED!" Emily jumps to the sound of Spencer's voice outside the door. She has a deceiving look on her face and continues to ravish my neck. "THAT MEANS YOU EMILY! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" This causes her to roll over and lay beside me. I wrap my arms around her and say,

"Sleep is good too."

"Anything for you, babe."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Was kind of stuck on this chapter. Trying to figure out what I want to happen. :) I like how this ended up, because of how I can play around with Paige's character. I hope you guys agree with where I'm going to take this. :) Thanks for all the reviews! Means mucho to me!**

**Jezzabelle-at-sea - I'm glad you liked it... I have a stalker now, huh? ;P**

**OTHangels - Thank you!**

**Guest 1 - I like making people laugh. I can be a big goofball! Thank you for the turkey wish!**

**Ran - Your review confused me because I read the continued one first! LOL! **

**Guest 2 - I guess guest 1 & 2 has the same reply... minus the turkey thing! :)**

**dayabieberxo - I LOVE your reviews :) I'm so happy that you liked this and find it funny. Did I mention I LOVE your reviews?**

**Sazar - THANK YOU! I aim to please!**

**pamy - Thanks. Was this post soon enough for you?**

**glorymania - AHAHAHA yes. Spencer is a cockblock.. Who would have seen that coming!**

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter... AND I CAN'T wait to upload the next chapter! DATE NIGHT! I'm definitely gonna have fun planning and finishing this chapter!**

* * *

"You guys ready to draw straws?" Spencer asked rhetorically to me, Hanna, and Caleb. I put my hand in the air as if we were in a classroom. She nodded and signaled for me to speak.

"I was actually thinking that we shouldn't draw straws. We should get the three guns and put them all in separate black bags. Mix them up and the three of us just grabs a random bag. How is A supposed to know who has the gun when we don't?" She pondered my request for a few seconds before putting it up for vote,

"Who agrees with Rainbows idea? Yay or nay?" Everyone in the room agreed, so we did exactly as I suggested. Spencer walked over to me, "Rainbow?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"How come you didn't day anything last night when this whole fiasco was being planned out?"

"To be honest, it came to me in a dream last night. Guess I was a bit nervous so it leaked in there, but that's good for us, right?" I wasn't kissing when I said nervous. I haven't felt this nerve wrecked since I came out to my parents. I dreamy of them walking in on me and Emily for weeks. I would sometimes wake up screaming, "I don't like dick!" Once I came out of the closet, the dream immediately stopped.

"Good job, McCullers! Playing on our team, even in your dreams... Umm... Well... You know what I mean." She chuckled and walked away awkwardly. It must have been too early in the morning after a bad night's sleep for me, because it took a little while for me to comprehend why she walked away with that look on her face. Once realization kicked in, I just laughed and said,

"Nice one, Bumble Bee." She didn't reply to me, instead she just left the room and entered her garage, I assumed to grab the BB gun. Once she disappeared into the other room, Emily walked over to me and asked in a caring way,

"You nervous, babe?"

"Nah... I'm fine. Why?" Emily could almost always see straight through me.

"Umm.. Paige, you're shaking." I looked down at my hands and realized that she was right.

"It's nothing. I just accidentally drank a cup of Spence's crack earlier. Never going to make that mistake again," I lied. I felt like I was about to walk into a bank with a bomb strapped to my torso, but I couldn't let that on to Emily, because she would most likely find a way to get me out of this.

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled and brought me into a tight embrace. She finally let go when Spencer walked into the room holding three black trash bags, with the guns in them. I looked at my watch- it was just after ten in the morning, which meant that it was go time.

"Let's do this!" I said in my most convincing faux excited tone. "Oh and by the way, I need to borrow that bike in the back. It'll be faster than walking to 8th street." Spencer nodded and out the three items on the table. She turned around, giving the three of us an opportunity to grab a random bag. Spencer spoke up one last time before we all parted.

"Okay guys. Meet back here when you're done. Play your part as convincing as possible.

Dozens of thoughts rampaged through my mind as I rode through Rosewood, inching closer to my destination. 8th and 3rd street were just two blocks away from where I was, and considering the pace I rode, I would get there in less than no time.

With another block and a half to go, I picked up my pace to full speed. My lungs were on fire, but I couldn't get this over with fast enough. I came to a screeching halt at a red light. I was so focused on getting to the destination point that I forgot everything else existed. I impatiently tapped my foot as I waited for the light to change to green. I looked straight ahead and spotted my bank at the end of the street. The light switched to green, "Here we go."

"Thank you very much, Darlene. I'll be out in a few minutes. She pulled out her key and left me alone in the room. I pulled out the safety box and poured the contents out onto the table. There were 98 envelopes, two razor blades, and a diamond ring. The envelopes were birthday cards from my parents and grandparents for the past seventeen years. There was only thirteen from my grand-papa, because he passed on a few years back. All of the envelopes were still sealed tight, because my father told me to save them up until I was eighteen years old. The two razor blades were the first and last blades that touched my skin. I kept them to remind me how much further I've come in life. Lastly, the ring was my grandmother's engagement ring. When she found out that I was gay a few months ago, she sent me the ring. Once I received it, I called her and she told me,

"Paige, we never got the grandson that we wanted, but you are more than we could have ever wished for. Your grand-papa and I always wanted a grandson to pass this on to, but you know your father... Always going against our wants. Maybe you can still put this to use though. This ring will only bring luck to your future marriage. I hope that you find the perfect girl to give this to. Never forget that I am here for you. And ignore your father... He's an asshole. Dear God, I can't believe that he is that little boy that I raised."

"I smiled at the thought of the conversation we had not too long ago. No matter what I did growing up, my Na-Na always stood by my side. It wouldn't matter if I was right or wrong, she would never back down. She's more stubborn than both me and my father combined.

Maybe Emily could be the one that I give the ring to, but I am way too young to think about such things. I pick up the ring and carefully place it back into the container. I took off my backpack and placed it on the counter. I unzipped the bag and took out the black trash bag.

The gun was heavy, but BB guns are also heavy as well. There is a one in three chance that I have the gun, but there is also a two in three chance that I don't have it. I stared at the bag in my hands for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to open it. Curiosity got the better side of me, causing me to untie the bag and pull out the gun using the sleeve of my sweater. It looked like a gun, but it looked like a BB gun. The only way to tell was to take it's clip out. Slowly I pressed the button to release the magazine and it came crashing to the counter.

My eyes were closed – I didn't have the stomach to open them, but I need to. So I did. "Thank God!" I praised. It wasn't me. I put the clip back into the gun and then placed the gun into the box. I tossed the envelopes into my backpack and zipped it up, "Fuck dad's wishes." I put the box back in it's place and locked it up. Once that was over with, I rang the bell to queue Darlene back into the room.

"Yes Miss McCullers?" She asked as she waltzed into the room.

"Ready to hit the road, Darlene." I said with a big smile.

I get back to the house first. How? I have no clue, considering everyone else was driving and I was on a bike. It would only make sense that I would make it back last. As soon as I get there I make a run for it up the stairs and into my room. I jumped onto the bed and take out all the cards that I stashed in my bag. I separate them into six different piles: my ma, my dad, my Na-Na, my grand-papa, my grandma, and finally my grandpa.

The first one that I opened was my Na-Na's, because she is my favorite. A huge smile appeared on my face as I read the card out loud, "My one and only grandchild 1st birthday. Knowing your father, you won't read this until your 18th birthday. Whenever you CHOOSE to read this, I hope you know that I love you!" I looked inside the envelope and found a $100 bill. "Sweet!" I took out the bill and replaced it with the card. I moved onto the next one and found $200 that time. "No friggin' way!" I exclaimed. If that were to keep up, I would be fairly wealthy for someone of my age.

By the time I was done with my Na-Na's pile I was $15,300 richer. "I gotta remember to call her soon." I said aloud to myself. I moved on to the next pile, and then the next. I finished going through all the cards, ignoring the words in my dad's card. I just collect the $100 he gave me every year. I looked at my phone to find that it was only fifteen minutes later, and I was $30,200 richer. I could afford to do or buy whatever I wanted. It was just time to decide what it was that I wanted. After a quick second of thinking I realized exactly what I always wanted, but could never get, because either my folk didn't agree to it, or I didn't have the funds. I have neither of those restrictions now so I hopped of the bed and hastily left Casa Hastings.

After buying my early Christmas present for myself, I dropped by my bank and deposited most of the money into my bank account. When I was done, I raced over to Spencer's house and ecstatically entered the house, where I was greeted by my girlfriend,

"Babe! Where have you... what is _that_?" She stopped short of her first question when she spotted what I was holding. I smiled innocently at her and answered,

"A motorcycle helmet!" Spencer hopped off of her couch and explained,

"Why in the world are you holding a helmet, is her actual question, Rainbow." Instead of answering her question with actual words, I backed up and led them outside to introduce them to my new, used, motorcycle. It was a beautiful pure black sports bike.

"This is 'The Bat Bike', 1000 CC's of pure power!" Caleb jumped out from behind everyone else and yelled,

"HOLY SHIT DUDE!" I knew exactly what was going through his head, so I held out my helmet and he grabbed it on the way to the bike. "Thank you!" He said in a child like manner. We all watched him take off down the street.

"Babe! Motorcycles are dangerous! You could get hurt! You could die!" My love lectured.

"Babe! Rosewood is dangerous! I have a better chance getting hurt or dying, standing right here. Or in Spencer's house alone!" Spencer glared at me, "I mean... Sorry Bumble Bee, but I'm not gonna lie to my girl. Did you see that text last night?" She just shook her head and continued to watch Caleb ride my bike. I averted my attention back over to Emily and said, "I got you a helmet too! Just in case you... I don't know... Want to ride with me? It matches mine... Sorta." She quirked an eyebrow at me,

"I'm Robin... Your gay lover, aren't I?" I nodded and laughed,

"I love how well you understand me!" I took her in for a hug before I jogged over the the side of the house to grab her helmet. I came back to her with the helmet in hand, "Try it on!" She did as I said and put the helmet on – it fit her perfectly. As soon as I said those words Caleb came back and exclaimed,

"Dude! That was awesome!" Hanna smacked my arm and said,

"Thanks... Now he's gonna want one too!" I laughed and grabbed Emily's hand, dragging her to the bike. I got on,

"Get on Em!" She shook her head, but I gave her one of my puppy dog pouts, so she had no choice but to oblige. Once she got on I turned around and said, "Hold on tight!" She once again listened to me, and I raced off down the street.

We got to the stop sign and I turned around to speak to her, "Once we get back, you should get ready for our date tonight! I'm going all out."

"And I'm wearing a suit..." I added, because I remember when she once told me how sexy I look in one. Her eyes widened at my words and I raced off, content with her reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - I was listening to the One Republic album they released back in '09 and ran into this song that I've never heard before. All This Time. I realized that it reminded me of Paily. Just wanted to share this wonderful song with you guys.

Six on the second hand  
Two New Year's resolutions  
And there's just no question  
What this man should do  
Take all the time lost  
All the days that I cost  
Take what I took and  
Give it back to you  
All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you  
I don't know what day it is  
I had to check the  
don't know the city  
But it isn't home  
But you say I'm lucky  
To love something that loves me  
But I'm torn as I could be  
Wherever I roam, hear me say  
All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you  
Yeah, all running back to you  
All running back to you, yeah  
Oh, every time is so far  
It's just so far  
To get back to where you are  
All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
We got all these love  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you  
I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you, yeah  
Straight in a straight line  
Running back to you

Straight in a straight line

Running back to you

A/N 2 - Hello there my fellow Paily fans. I've been working on this chapter for you. It's finally date night. You know what that means!

I wanna thank my new followers and for all my reviews. It means more than you can imagine.

dayabeiberxo - Right? OMG paige in a suit is le... everything. Everything that has happened in the past few chapters is put aside for one night of fun! They need happiness every once in a while, don't they? Yes money... oh money, how much i miss thee. wait you have had to have money to miss it... I want thee? and have I ever thanked you for reading and telling me what you think. IF I haven't then I will now... THANK YOU!

jezzabelle-at-sea - just realized both of our screenames have to do with water! YAY for us! creepy... Idk whether to be scared of a stalker or happy that I am important enough to stalk lol. Thanks for reading and who doesn't love paige in a suit. if they do, then they are friggin' BLIND!

Cici - here you go, you should enjoy this chapter. :)

Guest - just to show that I take everything in consideration, I am gonna cut down on the nicknames. Only use them when necessary, yeah?

glorymania - all your questions will have to wait until the next chapter. This chapter will be drama free, because I feel bad for always putting them in crappy situations. ;)

Ran - Don't worry about the review thing... I read from my phone too and it messes me up too. and I gave Paige a motorcycle, because I miss my motorcycle. I am living vicariously through her. LOL. I will get my motorcycle back soon! Merci for reading!

Well here you go! The next chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm getting my ass whupped in life (school and work) I will always try to find time to write though. Just for you guys!

* * *

I checked myself once more in the full body mirror before exiting the bathroom. I have to say I don't look half bad! I'm wearing a black tux from top to bottom, with a white ruffle shirt. I was going to wear a top hat, but that seemed too over the top. I ran into Spencer in the hallway and she whistled at me, "Damn McCullers! You trying to swoon her straight into the bed? If she sees you like this, you guys won't even make it to the damn restaurant!" I laughed and thanked her, before she added, "Won't the motorcycle ruin this whole get up?" I smiled from cheek to cheek,

"The bike is saved for the second portion of the night. I have something planned for the first part!" She quirked an eyebrow to get me to spit out the rest of my plan,

"Like what? You gonna carry her there, Hercules?" I just shook my head and walked down the stairs, forcing her to follow me. I led her outside where there was a black limousine parked right outside her driveway.

"Like this," I replied, while looking at Spencer's stunned face. It took her a few seconds to come back to reality,

"If you treat her like this on a random Saturday, then I want in! Fuck Toby! I want me some Paige McCullers!" I chuckled and lightly jabbed her on the arm.

"Nope! All of this," I gestured up and down at myself, "Is for the one and only Emily Fields... of Rosewood. Cause I'm pretty sure she's the only Emily Fields in this town." I waved to her as I made my way to the limo, "See you, Hastings! Have fun... Umm... Doing whatever you're doing tonight."

"Excuse me sir!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you mind parking at the end of the street? I wanna surprise my girlfriend!" I asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am." I exited the vehicle with a dozen red roses in hand and waited until he drove down the street before I made my way to her front porch. I hid the flowers behind my back with one hand and rang her doorbell with the other. It was merely a few seconds before the door swung open and I found Emily standing there leaning on the door seductively. I was at a lost for words – she was wearing a red strapless dress that ended in the middle of her thighs. On her feet were black heels that must have been at least 5 inches. Usually we would meet eye to eye, but tonight she had a few inches on me. I felt my mouth dry up and I realized I was just standing there with my hand behind my back, gawking at her. I tried to moisten my mouth,

"Umm... You look... DAMN! You look fabulous?"

'FABULOUS?! I am a lesbian, not a gay guy!' She just laughed and step out of her house,

"Well, babe, you look fabulous as well." When she was distracted locking her door, I swung the flowers in front of me, waiting for her to turn back to me. When she did, her face broke out into a bigger smile,

"For me?" I laughed and replied,

"Actually they are for your mom, but since she's out of town, you'll do." I kissed her on the cheek and led her down the steps.

"Thank you! They are gorgeous, Paige!" I just smiled at how slick I was being,

"Hey, you don't mind walking, right? It's not too far from here." She looped her arm into mine,

"For you I'll walk anywhere." We had a silent walk down the street until she saw the limousine parked at the end of it with the driver standing outside. "Wow! A limousine in Rosewood and it's not prom? Someone is getting spoiled." I stayed silent and just nodded. As we walked past the limousine, the driver opened the door and greeted us,

"Miss McCullers. Miss Fields. Your chariot awaits." He gestured his hand towards the open door and I watched as Emily's jaw dropped practically to the floor. She was soundless as she entered the vehicle, as was I. We got inside and made ourselves comfortable as the driver started driving towards the restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, babe! This is amazing! The flowers. The limo. The outfit!"

"My dear, the night is young. Extremely young." I just sighed and let her cuddle into my arms, waiting for our arrival at the restaurant.

"We have arrived." The chauffeur said after he opened the door for us. "Welcome to Chateau Rosewood." Emily stayed awestruck as she walked hand in hand with me into the nicest restaurant Rosewood had to offer.

"McCullers. Réservation pour deux." I said in my best French accent, trying my best to impress my date. The hostess looked down at the computer in front of her and said,

"Sure! This way, ladies!" She led us to a quiet corner in the back of the restaurant, just like I requested on the phone when I had made the reservation. When we arrived at the table I pulled Emily's chair out and motioned for her to sit down. Once she was comfortable I made my way around the table and sat myself down. As she was looking through the menu, she said,

"Paige! There are no prices on the menu!" I chuckled and joked,

"And that's how you know they are fancy." I smiled at her and covered her hand with mine, "Order whatever you want. Beautiful girls like you don't need to worry about things like money." She tried to cover her face with the menu, but I could clearly see that she was blushing, even with her tan skin.

"Snails? Really?" Emily asked amusingly.

"Why go to a french restaurant and NOT try escargot?" I asked back rhetorically. She stared at the plate in front of us questioningly, before sticking her fork into the item, and putting it into her mouth. I watched her face change from disgusted to enjoyment.

"Hey! It's not that bad! It's actually quite good!" We both continued to finish off the plate, before the waiter dropped by and took the plate away, replacing it with our meals. We ate the rest of the meal, making small talk here and there.

"Thank you, sir!" I said as we left the Limo and walked up to The Bat Bike. I opened up the compartment under the seat and handed Emily a pair of sweats, "Put this on under your dress, it might get cold." She did as I said,

"Where are we going?"

"Does it look like I'm gonna answer any of your questions tonight?" I asked with a light chuckle, "Plus, why ruin the surprise?" She didn't argue back with words, instead she just pulled me in closer and kissed me. I pulled away after a few seconds and said breathlessly, "Not gonna work, Fields." She pulled me in again, but this time she forced her tongue into my mouth and fought with mine. It was getting harder and harder to resist, but I had to be strong. I pulled away after a minute or so even more breathless than before, "Still... Not gonna... work."

Before she had a chance to work her magic once again I twirled towards my bike and hopped on. "Come on babe, we have places to go!" She finally stopped her convincing and got on, holding me as tight as she could.

I road off of the driveway and made the first right out of the neighborhood. I got out onto the main road and headed to the nearest freeway. The entire time I could feel Emily's body pressed against mine – every time there was a curve I could feel her heart beating against my back. I wanted to turn around and tell her that she was safe with me, but that's not necessarily the best idea when riding on a motorcycle.

Twenty minutes later, I could no longer see a damn thing behind me, because all the city lights disappeared into the abyss. I made sure that there was no longer a light in sight and pulled over to the side of the mountain road. It was a small rest stop with only a picnic table and a trashcan in sight. I let her get off and I got off as well as soon as she was on her feet. I opened up the little compartment again and retrieved a small throw. I covered the picnic table with the blanket and sat down. She looked at me confusingly,

"Babe, where the hell are we?" I laughed,

"I have no fucking clue. I'm assuming that we are in the middle of butt fucking nowhere. I laid back down on the table, "Come here. I want to show you something." She walked over and laid down right next to me. Realizing that it was quite breezy I sat up, took off my jacket and placed it on her body, hoping that it was warm enough for her. I got back down to my original position and she asked,

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" I slid my arm underneath her neck and let her curl into my body,

"Complete silence. There is no one here, but us underneath the night's sky. No lights but the moon and stars. No A 1.0 and no A 2.0. No family to get into our business and no friends to bother us. It's just you and me." I looked over at her to notice her smile. She kissed my neck softly and I continued, "I wanted to show you how I feel every time I'm with you. When I'm holding you or looking into your beautiful eyes, this is how I feel. I feel like it's just the two of us alone in this world and nothing can get to us." I looked at her blush cheeks and kissed it, "Yeah, that came out a bit cornier than I intended, but that's how I feel." She lowered my head to her chest to let me hear her heartbeat – it was racing more than usual.

"That should explain how I feel when I'm around you." I raised my head and connected my lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. I was starting to feel like there wasn't any oxygen left in my lungs, therefore I backed away and stared deep into my lover's eyes. We laid there with her cuddled into my body until it was getting too cold to stay any longer. I sat up and helped her up and we both got up with the blanket heading for the motorcycle.

"Part three of make Emily Fields feel like a queen night starts soon." I winked at her and we took off for our next and final destination.

We pulled up to her house and got off the bike, "What are we doing at my place?" I smirked at her and replied,

"We are going to see how fast your heart can race." She raised her eyebrow at me and then took me by the hand, leading me into her empty house.

We made it up to her bedroom, but I can't say that for most of our clothes. We landed on the bed with a thump – Emily only in her lace panties and matching bra. I was only left in my shirt and boxers. We kissed each other feverishly as our hands aimlessly ran up and down each others bodies. I couldn't get enough of her – my senses were on fire. Her taste, her scent, her touch, the sound of her ragged breathing. Everything was amplified in that moment. I removed my lips from her and moved down to her neck then her chest. One of my hands automatically moved to her back and tried to unclasp her bra, but nothing was there. She laughed at my attempt and said in a husky voice, "Wrong side, honey." I instantly understood what she meant and used my teeth to undo it from the from. The brassiere popped open and my mouth instantly attached her one of her nipples while my hand quickly found the other. I flicked my tongue over the hardened nub at the same time as my fingers pinched the other side,

"OH GOD PAIGE!" I smiled into her breast as I heard her gasp my name. I moved my other hand down her body into her soaked panties and found her bundle of joy. I lightly moved my finger around, wanting to tease her a bit, but she bucked her hips into my hand to have more contact. "Babe, please," she begged breathlessly. I made a bit more contact to her clit and I heard her moan my name once again. The way she was calling to me fueled me even more and I slowly ran circles around her clit with my index and middle finger.

"FUCK!" She screamed again. She was close to the edge, so I slowed my movements to make the experience last longer. I removed my fingers from her throbbing nub, but I continued to ravish her breasts with my tongue. I readied my two fingers at her entrance and switched my face to her other breast, sucking hard. She bucked her hips hard and I found that as the cue to ram my fingers straight into her core,

"GOD DAMN IT PAIGE!" Oh god, how I love that sound. I thrust even harder and faster into her using my hips as leverage. She continued to moan and curse under her breath as she was once again reaching her climax. I curled my fingers one last time on her outer wall and I felt them clamp onto my fingers... hard.

"PAIGEEEEE!" I didn't slow my movements one bit, wanting to prolong this as long as possible for my lover. I finally ceased my movements when I felt her tap my back, signaling me that she couldn't take anymore. I dropped by sweaty body onto hers and pulled my fingers out. "God we need to do that more often," she said to me almost completely out of breath. She was exhausted and she didn't look like she was getting back up for a while. I laid there for a minute trying to catch my breath, when she pushed me off of her and onto my back. She quickly bounced back up and straddled me pressing her soaked core into mine. "Fuck." I moaned. I shook the pleasure off and said to her, "Today was about pleasuring you. You're tired. Go to sleep." She just laughed and kept a sexy half smile on her face,

"Nothing pleasures me more than tasting you." She quickly moved down my body and placed her face above my nether regions. I could feel her breath on my and I felt like dying from anticipation. "Wow, someone is as wet as a pool." Before I could reply she flicked her tongue along my slit,

"Damn you, Emily!" I said as my head fogged with pleasure. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt her tongue running circles over my nub. Somewhere along the line my hands found their way to her head and I pressed her into my center even more.

"Why someone is forceful tonight." She laughed into my folds as she continued to work her wonderful magic. The vibration of her voice into my drove me as wild as wild could be. With a final flick of the tongue she sent me spiraling into a world of delight. I felt her and heard her drink me up before she moved back up my my lifeless side. "Now that was pleasureful." I felt her smile into neck and I weakly replied,

"Anything for you, Em."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - This chapter is extremely short. I know. I've been in hell and while I was there my Muse though it'd be really funny to leave me. It's gonna be a few weeks until I post a new chapter. I got a few things going on that's gonna take over my time. It's actually a good thing. While I take a break from this, maybe it'll strike up something in my noggin'. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can, but like I said, it should be a few weeks. Until then, i'm leaving you with this short chapter. I wasn't gonna post, but I thought that it'd be better that I post this than nothing. This chapter was originally longer, but I lost the hard copy a few days ago and I can't remember what was on it. :( Sorry. **

* * *

I rolled over after a full nights rest to face a peaceful unconscious Emily. I lifted my head off the pillow a little bit to check the alarm clock and saw that it was just a bit after nine in the morning. Mornings like these made all the troubles we went through worth it. All the obstacles we had to maneuver through to get to where we are, just didn't matter anymore. I watched her sleep serenely for a good while before I decided to make my way over to the bathroom to wash up. I lightly moved her arm off of my body and back onto the bed, trying my best not to wake her as I got off her bed. After I got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt, I exited her room and walked down the stairs, intending to use the downstairs bathroom, so that I wouldn't wake my sleeping beauty.

I was in the middle of washing my face when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the front door fearing that another ring of the bell would wake up Emily. I saw the girls through the peephole and let them into the house. Spencer looked at me up and down before saying through a smirk, "Looks like someone had one hell of a night." I ignored her remark and simply closed the door behind them. We all made our way into the living room and sat down.

"So... What do we do now? Sit around and wait for A 2.0 to attack?" Hanna asked while she absentmindedly played with her phone. I left them in the living room while I finished washing the rest of the cream off my face.

Spencer's voice filled the silent room, "Look, I know I'm usually the last one to back down, but maybe we should lay low for a while. We have no idea what A wants this time around. We wouldn't even know where to start anyways. I say we play it cool and wait for A 2.0 to make a move. We find out what they want, and from there we can build a plan to our advantage."

I dried my face with a nearby towel and walked out, "Hey look! It's Rational Hastings. Long time no see! But no, Bumble Bee is right. I think we should play it dumb. I always let my guard down when I'm swimming against an amateur, so maybe A 2.0 will let their guard down if they think that we don't know anything and don't plan to know anything. Let them play with us, and when they least expect it, we bite back."

"Paige, sweety? Are you talking to yourself again? Come back up here! I miss your magic ha..." Emily came halfway down the stairs wrapped in a sheet before she noticed the others sitting on her couch. In one swift motion she twirled around and ran back up the stairs leaving her sentence thankfully unfinished. The room burst into a fit of giggles,

"Sorry. I guess we were interrupting something. Why don't you and your magic hands go upstairs and we'll meet later. Dinner at home, okay?" I nodded and the girls left whispering to each other about Emily.

"You couldn't have given me a warning? I was lucky it was a little breezy and I bothered to cover myself up!" Emily yelled as I walked into the room.

"Hahaha, sorry babe. I didn't hear you coming down the stairs. We were talking." I explained. "Oh and Spence said dinner at her place tonight. We'll talk about our little situation with them later."

"Why would we need to talk about what happened this morning, later?" Emily exclaimed.

"I meant the whole A situation, silly." I explained through a chuckle.

"Oh. Yeah." Emily said slightly embarrassed, "the whole, someone coming after us for the past two years, thing."

"Yeah. That thing. I can't believe you guys have been doing this for two years! How do you handle it?"

"At first I was scared. Now I'm scared and angry. We just gotta do what it takes to get our lives back. The quicker we handle A, the quicker we can just move on. Simple as that." I stared at my brave beautiful girlfriend as she explained to me how she felt and I could feel myself falling more and more for her by the second.

"And now you have my help as well, so maybe we can get this over with and move along with our lives? Together?" She nodded and pulled my shirt towards her, kissing me deeply in the process. "Now what did you say about my magic hands?"


End file.
